


Transition

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Unity [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Ozai Is Dead, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: “I don’t know details. All I know is Fire Lord Ozai has been slain by his own son and now he is Fire Lord.” Silence weighed heavily over them all, falling to the gravity of his words.“So,” Katara swallowed, “what will this mean for the war?”“That is what we all wonder.”(Story starts immediately after the Book 2 finale of Avatar, the rest is Canon Divergence)Long ago, the world was plunged into war, but everything changed when Zuko killed his father. Now with the Fire Nation split in two, Fire Lord Zuko wishes to be on the right side of history as he looks to the Avatar's friends to try and unify and liberate the Earth Kingdom from Azula's tyrannical rule.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Unity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072940
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Book One: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot to thank Bryan and Mike for since they made this amazing cartoon that had shaped so many childhoods, including mine. The brilliant writers you hired making such memorable episodes and characters that I as an adult and countless others still quote today. But most importantly, I would like to thank them personally for inspiring me to write this Zutara fic. For telling young children who looked up to you, who admired you that they would never enjoy a healthy relationship for shipping what you two didn't, you cultivated the strength for me to write for this "unhealthy" ship the both of you hate so much. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> A happily engaged adult who unlike children, can fight back.

The world around them was filled with a mournful ocean and a damning, haunting, unnerving silence. Katara had sighed her hands aching from excessive healing over Aang’s wounds as she bit back her tears seeing the mangled flesh on his torso. It was harrowing times like this where his body, unresponsive and pale, that she remembered that the world; herself included, had placed so much on the shoulders of a mere child. His lips were chapped and ragged; his ribs were beginning to protrude against his paled skin. It had been weeks since he had last opened his eyes and it was getting to everyone on the ship. Most of all, it was grating on Katara. The longer she tried, the more she realized how much she depended on a mere child to liberate the world. How selfish the world was, to put so much child and hope into a twelve-year-old boy. Especially one who desired nothing more than to be a child. With a defeated sigh, Katara took back her bowl of water and headed for the door giving the boy one last look for the night.  
“Please, Aang. Please wake up. You’ve got to wake up.” We need you. Her voice crumbled as she disposed of the bloody water and made her way towards the main deck feeling the gentle breeze of the ocean against her face inhaling the salty night air. The moon light contrasted greatly against the darkness of the night sky, illuminating with the twinkling stars. She looked up to the moon and let out a pitiful cry letting resentful tears roll down her cheeks.  
“Yue, I’m…so worried.” She confessed. “I’m so scared of what we’re going to do if he doesn’t wake up. We can’t wait for another Avatar. And--” She swallowed heavily against a sob. “And I don’t want to lose him.” She allowed herself to weep softly against the railing of the ship, her clothes still carrying the faint scent of smoke from the battle in the caves still haunted by lightning that pierced through his body and how her blood froze watching him drop lifelessly. Azula’s eyes glimmered in triumph as he fell, her fingers smoking and the damning smirk she had on her face haunted Katara every time she closed her eyes. She gripped the railing tightly as she felt the water push against the side of the ship.  
“Please spirits, don’t take him from us yet.” She begged softly in hopes her pleas would be heard.  
The days and nights dragged on without his lightheartedness and felt heavy without his laughter. Toph paced around the ship, anxiety gripping her as the days went by in need of proper earth to stand on. Sokka had locked himself inside his room working on their next moves on how to survive and keep the fight going even without Aang (as much as he hated the thought of not having him by their side in the future). If Katara wasn’t healing Aang, she would be worked on her bending in solitude or against the crashing waves against the side of the ship. The more days passed, the more uncertain everyone had become that he would ever wake up. Katara had made her way down to Aang once again gathering her bowl of water as she prepared to heal the wound again only to have the bowl be knocked over as the ship was brought to a sudden halt. Clamoring on the deck above them made goosebumps rise on her skin bending the water from the floor up preparing for a quick weapon. She gave a quick apologetic glance towards Aang’s door before heading out the door ready for battle. Rushing up on the deck, Katara noticed the deformed metal on the side of the ship and the swimming Fire Nation shoulders swimming towards their own ship. Angry shouts and demands were being thrown out from both ships, as scrambling feet pounded against the floor. Quickly, she rushed to the side of the ship bending the water between the two sides and pushing them apart, gaining distance as the enemy ship prepared to launch their catapult. The roar of the flames and the whistling piercing the air rang through everyone’s ears as Toph launched her own counter attack with the sounds of the crackling earth at her disposal and the aid of others telling her where to strike. With a smirk, Toph aimed her earth disk straight towards the joints of the catapult satisfied with the cries of the bent metal collapsing on itself as she was fed another disk sending it straight towards the towering quarters in the middle of the ship. The enemy responded with an attack towards the hull, piercing through the metal and pulled back leaving a large hole taking in ocean water immediately. Narrowing her eyes, Katara focused at the disturbance of water being flooded into their ship, breathing deeply before freezing the water around the hole making a makeshift cap to keep them afloat. Determination in her eyes, she readied her stance.  
“I’m going to give us some cover!” She announced heating the water around them bringing it up to give them a thick cloud of steam as the ship took the opportunity to flee the situation. The anger and panic of the Fire Nation soldiers slowly faded as they moved out of earshot much to everyone’s relief. Toph let out a soft sigh once it was announced that they had lost the enemy as she sat relaxing.  
“That was way too close.” She breathed out before turning to her comrades. “You two were great!” The Duke grinned brightly. Katara rushed up to her brother and father as they took off their helmets.  
“What happened?” Hakoda rubbed the back of his neck abashedly.  
“I’m afraid Bato and I weren’t convincing enough when they asked what we were doing in this area. It appears we were going the wrong way.” Sokka gave a half-hearted shrug.  
“We can’t really expect this hiding thing to be perfect, I mean everything has just gone into disarray.” Hakoda nodded.  
“Still, we need to make sure we can keep ourselves hidden as best as we can to avoid another attack like that. I don’t think we’d be able to take it.” He turned to his daughter giving her a kind smile. “I don’t know what we’d do without your sister’s quick thinking regarding that hole.” Her eyes darted away from her father as she bit the inside of her cheek.  
“Yeah, you should do something about that, Dad.” She turned her back on them and sighed, guilt weighing on her shoulders. “I’m going to go back to healing Aang again.” Before another word could be said, she made her way towards the quarters. Sokka placed a hand on his father’s shoulder sadly, giving him a small smile.  
“Give her some time, Dad.” Hakoda nodded and hesitantly made his way towards the rest of the crew they had and made fast plans to maintain the ship.  
~~  
An incognizant silence loomed over the Fire Nation as it seemed as though the world stood still. Bliss befell the nation as their new Fire Lord was the only one burdened with the realization of what he had done. Zuko looked over the night sky, his body quaking against the railing of the balcony. The beautiful view of the very beginnings of sunrise became irrelevant as the rising sun was going to shine light on what he had done. It was only a matter of time before someone saw the aftermath of his fight with his father. The cold lifeless look on his face burned into his mind. His throat was dry as his lip quivered and eyes filled with tears as he felt himself sink to the ground the deed weighing on him. It had been so easy, almost too easy to end his life. It almost fascinated Zuko how soft the man’s flesh was, how easily the unbreakable man crumbled to his knees in a pool of blood. The man he had feared for his entire life, the man who burned his face and banished him like he was nothing cast him into the world to perish, the man who had seemed so impenetrable, snuffed out by his son’s hands. Hands that Ozai had dismissed as weak. Despite all the cruel words, the inhumane and heartless treatment his father had given him in abundance, the grueling and twisted feeling of guilt and revulsion dominated him as a mangled cry and bile spilled from his throat. A shattered sob washed over him as he gripped his stomach in fear he was going to spill again, the fresh memories of what he had done threatening to build up in his throat again. He longed for the sun to never rise again not wanting to deal with the repercussions of his actions. He swallowed back the vomit that was begging to rise as he recalled the absolute mortification in his father’s eyes before he ended him. He willed himself to stand once more, stand above and for his people as he took long deep breaths steading himself, releasing himself from the railing and stepping back to look over what he had stolen from his father. The quiet unassuming land below him, living their lives, truly unprepared for what the light of the sun was going to reveal to the entire Nation. Zuko grabbed the crown, adorning himself with it bearing the weight that came from what he had done. You know it needed to be done. He told himself as he dared to look himself in the mirror. You know you had to end his life. You did it for your people. His heart racing and hands shaking, he rinsed his mouth out and steadied his breath before he made his way down to the common area, his shoulders back and face steeled as he was going to begin his first day of rule without weakness.  
~~  
Devastation and awe rocked the world into silence upon hearing what happened in the Fire Nation. Shock reverberated to those who heard of the deadly strike that had slain the Fire Lord. Weeps filled the Fire Nation as his assailant was crowned before those who attended, in uncertainty and disbelief. Zuko stood stoically as did his uncle, who had placed the crown on his top knot. Reluctance lowered the crowd to their knees as they accepted their new ruler. Underneath the citizen’s feet were the hasty steps of those in fear as they fled the country from the wrath of their new Fire Lord. The sounds of the screams from small babies flooded their ears as tears dripped down to the floor as they continued to trek down to escape. After what seemed like ages, they climbed to the surface once more to meet at the docks. High Class and other loyalists to the previous Lord, looking towards the ships to flee to the Earth Kingdom. The nervous nobles parted as Azula had walked through, her hands behind her back and chin high before turning to her crowd watching over the bowed bodies before her.  
“I know you’re all shaken by the treachery my brother has committed. To think that he had not only fooled his people, but his loving family who had welcomed him back home in open arms.” She began calmly. “And the idea of fleeing your homes to avoid the radical changes he’s bound to make frightens you. But you have no reason to be afraid. You…the true loyal members to the crown, the rightful and just people of society will be dutifully rewarded once we come back stronger than ever and avenge my father and I will take the crown to make sure that his glory and ideals will be reinforced and cultivated as they should be. You have come with me because you have faith in the rightful heir. And you know for a fact that I and thus we will be victorious.” She turned again and pointed towards a ship smirking as the warriors that had accompanied them quickly made their way towards the ship and boarded it preparing for the voyage. Plentiful praises were overlapping as she had her chest out in pride. You can have your little speech now, Zu-Zu. She sneered as the nobles rushed in on the ships, panicked cries and hushed whispers amongst her as she turned back towards her nation, her brows furrowed in rage. But I will be back. 

“For far too long, the Nation has been at war with the world.” Zuko began calmly. “And for a long time, I had believed we were superior. In my three years of banishment, I had seen the world and been among the people we only hear from stories of war we get from our returning troops. I have seen their happiness and their sorrow. I have seen what this war has done to them first hand, and I have seen what it has done to us as a Nation. A long time ago, Four Nations had lived in harmony. And the Fire Nation had burned one to ash. And we continued to pillage and hurt so many, and in the process, we lost ourselves. I have heard how the world views my Nation first hand. It breaks my heart for so many people to fear us, despise us and treat us like monsters. But we were acting monstrous. The world had lost their trust in us. And we had lost our honor. Today is the beginning of how we can regain our honor. I understand that many of you must be afraid, wondering what happens next.” The silence was deafening and air grew thin. Zuko took notice of the countless eyes, filled with doubt and fear as their new ruler spoke over them. Protective mothers held their children close to their bodies and the men despite keeping a brave face were taken aback and defensive. “Taking my father’s life was one of the hardest things I had to do. But I knew for the betterment for our people and the world, it had to be done. With this new reign comes a new era, and hopefully we can begin to reach an end to this long and grueling war.” Without another word, Zuko and Iroh had made their way off their stage leaving the people in confusion.  
“That was a nice speech, Pr—I mean Fire Lord, Zuko.” Zuko took a deep breath once more leaning over and relaxing his shoulders.  
“You don’t think it was too much?” Iroh shook his head with a soft smile.  
“You did fine, Nephew. I am very proud of you.” An uneasy smile grew on his nephew’s face. “Though are you certain you want me as your advisor?” He asked.  
“Of course.” Zuko nodded. “You’re the only one I trust with guiding me.” The elder man nodded.  
“You have not chosen an easy path for yourself, Nephew.” He stroked his beard, his face scrunched in frustration. “And you definitely came into power in a very unorthodox way to say the least. This will lead to a lot of resentment. I do hope you’re prepared for that.” Zuko avoided his uncle’s gaze unwilling to ask if he was one of those people who resented him. “I have no doubt that many of the nobles have fled and Princess Azula is nowhere to be found. You will have to fight constantly for your crown and possibly your life.”  
“I don’t doubt that Uncle, especially after knowing what I had done.” Iroh froze for a moment, still trying to wrap his head around what his nephew had done; seeing the tears on the young boy’s face, crying like he would when he was a child, his hands outstretched and bloody. The horror in his wide eyes burned into Iroh’s memory. Uncle, what do I do? There was so much blood, Uncle. He squeezed his eyes shut rejecting that vivid memory as he looked back to his unnerved Fire Lord, the crown glimmering atop his head.  
“And no doubt there are loyalists who are still here, plotting and trying to keep things in the order they are accustomed to. You have to be strong and keep your people’s faith. And with this mission to help heal the world from the scars of war, you have already made some powerful enemies for yourself.” The Fire Lord exhaustedly sighed.  
“Well, you’re my advisor, what do you think I should do?” He was met with silence as he continued to stroke the bone white beard.  
“You first need to reign control of your house. This is where you are most vulnerable. This is where you eat and sleep, Fire Lord. Make sure the people around you in the most intimate of times are those who have your best interests in their minds.” Zuko nodded, clenching his fists.  
“Thank you, Uncle.” He gave the older man a gentle and loving smile, turning his head towards him. “I knew I made a good decision making you my advisor.”  
“You flatter me, my Lord.” He grinned bowing in a slightly mocking fashion, knowing his nephew didn’t like the formalities between them. Zuko laughed softly as he walked down with his Uncle keeping his eye on the staff as they bowed to him as he made his way down the hallways. “And don’t worry about the generals. They’re more scared of you now that you’ve overthrown your father. Just remember what I taught you, and stay true to yourself.” With a determined nod, Zuko made his way through the doors walking in the long dark war conference room sparking the fire in front of him as he sat calmly without speaking. The remaining generals had filed in staring at the silhouette above them as they bowed to him and then to each other and sat at the table. Iroh had sat himself down with the other generals with a gentle smile on his face. After a few moments of silence, Zuko took in a deep breath.  
“With this sudden regime change, I know the Nation needs time to recoup and rebuild, so I want our soldiers to return home. We need to focus on rebuilding and strengthening ourselves shortly before we are to go out into the world once more.” The Generals' backs had straightened as they listened to him intently. “We need to defend ourselves from any outside attacks and inside rebellions.” The men nodded.  
“Then, My Lord, what do you think we should do?” One of them asked carefully. “How do you want to handle those who rebel and those who wish to attack from the outside?” Zuko looked at Iroh as he gave him a curt nod.  
“We will divide our focus on two facets. The sea and the inside. We need to do right by our people first before we can outstretch.” The General sat down once more as Iroh watched the men deep in thought. Another man stood.  
“My Lord, how can we protect our people when they are so divided? There will be many nobles who will not be complying with the new regime and they hold much power within the Nation.” Zuko rose his hand silencing him.  
“I have already thought of that. I am finalizing the plans to accommodate for that and that will be discussed with you all in a later meeting.” The General quickly nodded and sat back down looking between the other men, his shoulders starting to hunch. The man to the left of the second General began to stroke his beard. Once the meeting was concluded, Iroh stood up and walked to the Fire Lord. Zuko covered his face with his hand as he shook his head.  
“You did very good for your first meeting, Nephew. I’m proud of you.”  
“They don’t take me seriously, Uncle.” He argued. “I could tell they were testing me.”  
“They’re wary of you, Fire Lord Zuko.” Iroh countered. “I admit, you are young, and I can only guess what your father has said about you before…” He trailed off as Zuko shook his head.  
“I know, Uncle. I know what I did.” His fingertips dug into the skin of his arm at the thought of how disturbingly easy it was. And the sounds of his cruel laughter interrupted into haggard breath by his hands, watching his body drop; how something he thought was so powerful and untouchable became so fragile in an instant all by his own son’s hand. Iroh let out a small sigh placing a firm hand on his shoulder.  
“You know, if you ever need to speak with someone my Lord. I am always available. Do not harbor any pain you hold.” Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the dark thoughts out of his surfacing mind for the moment.  
“I’ll be fine, Uncle. Now it’s time for our own meeting. To see what we can do next.” He pushed himself up as Iroh began to follow him out of the meeting room, his fingers dancing nervously amongst each other, wondering what the future held for him and his Nation.


	2. Book One: Chapter Two

It had been days at sea and the Fire Nation soldiers were getting restless. Some even wondered if this was how the new Fire Lord had felt when he was sent on a fool’s errand to retrieve the Avatar three years ago. Now they were looking for his companions, who had reportedly escaped with the body. Knowing that the Earth Kingdom was no longer really safe since he had aided in Ba Sing Sae’s fall, the Fire Lord suspected that they would go to one of the poles to hide for now, the temples in the air only being flown by Bison and with the Avatar dead, the flying companion would be dead as well. The last report came from an angry captain being attacked by a raided ship. The captain watched the waters, wondering how his Fire Lord had not gone mad from watching what seemed to be an endless sea with no change and no result, if he had not gone mad already. It wasn’t long before what he had done had shaken the very core of the Fire Nation and the world and the very first official thing he does is send out fleets looking for a dead Avatar’s friends. Truly, he had to have gone mad. The captain thought. No sane man would’ve slain his own Father for the throne. The captain stroked his prickling face, as he thought as to how Zuko had murdered his father so brutally. There were rumors that had spread around the ranks about how it was done, why it was done and how destroyed the body had looked of their former ruler. The one that was gossiped about the most was about how Ozai looked during the aftermath. It was clear that some renditions were over exaggerated, but others chilled those who listened with grimly scarce details. It was the air that Zuko had put on whenever he was asked about how he killed his own father that chilled everyone most of all. How hard his face had become, and how silence washed over him for a moment, almost as if he was mourning with everyone, simply stating the how wasn’t important but that he did what must be done. Almost as if that response was so meticulously rehearsed, down to the facial expressions. Even the most hardened of generals are wary of him, worrying if the Fire Lord would have them on his hit list next. Resentment and distrust was ripe in the higher classes that still remained in the nation, but no one was bold enough to try and act on those feelings. At least, not yet. He knew word was going to spread like fires faster than any of them could bend and the world would shake to its core.   
~~  
Azula bit her thumb, eyebrows furrowed in thought and anger. She had never expected to be at sea again, heading back to the Earth Kingdom. Much less with wallowing spoiled sycophants at her side. She prided herself on knowing the mannerisms and patterns of everyone, making it more effective to put people in their place should they get the gall and foolish bravery to step out of line. But she had never expected her brother, who wanted nothing more than to go home and be seen in their Father’s good graces again, to kill him. It had only been a few days back home and Ozai was constantly praising him, welcoming him back into the war conferences at his side, as she was accustomed to doing. And yet, she spits right into his face and hers. For bestowing him that option, for giving him a chance of redemption that he didn’t deserve. For once, she wanted to be kind and share the glory with him, a glory he would’ve never even dreamed of on his own. And that was her mistake, she pitied the bastard. She pitied how someone from such a powerful lineage could be so frail and meek, begging for compassion and acceptance from others instead of taking their willpower and forcing respect and fear into his enemies. And he turned on her, as she let her guard down and relaxed for once. The world was going to be theirs and she trusted her Father to carry out the final plan, only have her failure of a brother destroy what the Fire Nation was craving for, a victory to this war. She growled to no one as she thought back to how feeble he must’ve looked giving his speech to her people, the traitor was going to have a civil war on his hands and he wasn’t going to have any way to stop it and control them. And then she’ll rise up again and take back what belongs to her: the crown. If either of the children were going to get the throne from Ozai, it was going to be her. And she would continue her father’s plan and restore the honor of her people and bring them to glory. That’s what she decided, and she was going to do to her brother what he did to Father. Slowly.  
~~  
Toph paced around the ship aimlessly, her impatience growing, as Hakoda and Sokka spoke about their next moves regarding on seeking refuge in the Northern Water Tribe.  
“I think what we should really do, is figure out how we’re going to explain we’re not enemies on a Fire Nation ship.” Hakoda pointed out. “After what happened so long ago and how the war’s only progressing, they’re going to be on their guard to say the least.” Sokka nodded.   
“Yeah, you’re right, Dad.” He agreed as he rested his chin on his hand. “I mean we can’t exactly all pop out with smiles on our faces as we head over there.” Sokka rested his chin on his hand, unaware of the way his father looked over him. Hakoda took a deep sigh realizing how many years he had missed out on recalling the most vivid imagery of him being a young boy. How wide and innocent his eyes were looking up at him and to him with the utmost admiration. How his small hand that had once clung to his clothing had grown into a man’s hands before his very eyes. He noticed the determination in his eyes that was so much like Kya’s it made his heart sink.   
“You know you children have really grown since I was gone.” Sokka looked up at him, pulled from his thoughts. Hakoda gave him a small but solemn smile. “I mean, I knew I was going to be proud of whatever you two were going to do, but I would’ve never thought you would’ve been helping the Avatar!” Hakoda laughed. “And planning war strategies with your old man.” Sokka chuckled softly.   
“Just like I wanted to all those years ago.” His eyes widened as he shut his lips sucking in a breath. His father’s face softened as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know…leaving you behind was hard on you. I hated it too. But I couldn’t take you with me. I needed one man to do my job should something had happened to me.”  
“Dad--” He rose his hand at him.   
“Let me finish.” He said sternly but softly. “I know you and Katara were only children, but I was going to defend you both with my life, and I was going to lead my men. I missed you both, every day.” Sokka uncurled his lips looking down at their battle plans.   
“Did you ever think of telling her that?” He dared himself to say. Hakoda slumped.   
“No. Your sister is so much…like Kya. It hurts. When I look at her; and see how angry she is with me, it feels like I’ve disappointed your mother again.”   
“Dad…” He sighed.   
“But you’re right. I should let her get it out. I owe both of you at least that much. Though I’m afraid she might just bend me into the ocean if I say the wrong thing.” He chuckled nervously. Sokka snickered.   
“Hey, you get used to it.” He joked, “I’ve become quite the swimmer.” The Chief let out a jovial laugh slapping his hand down on his knee. Toph let out a frustrated cry startling them both.   
“Sorry, not to rain on your father son bonding,” Toph began her pace again, “but I’m craving some land!” Sokka raised an eyebrow.   
“You know we’re going to a land of snow and ice, right? I don’t know how well you’d be able to see once we get there. You might actually need shoes, Toph. With real bottoms on them.” Toph clicked her tongue contemplating his words.   
“You might be right.” She grumbled to herself.  
“I’m sorry…. see?”   
“Toph is blind, Dad.” Sokka explained. “But she learned from Badger Moles how to see with her bending.”   
“Fascinating. And to think she can sink a ship like it’s no problem on water.” Sokka chuckled.   
“Yup, she’s one of the best.”  
“I’m the best and don’t you forget it.” Toph grinned. Hakoda smiled.   
“I like you. You’ve got grit, Toph.”   
“You’re pretty cool yourself, pops.” She chuckled looking away from him her cheeks flooding lightly. “I see where he gets it from.” Hakoda chuckled and pulled himself up.   
“I think I’ll get ready to speak to your sister. Maybe make sure I’m in a place where she can’t send me overboard.” Toph snorted softly.   
“Sugar Queen? Nah, I don’t think she would do something like that.” Toph shook her head. “She’s mad sure, but I think she’d be more than happy just to have you back in her life. I know she missed you as much as Sokka did.” Hakoda raised an eyebrow.   
“Really? You think so?”  
“Yeah, just have those heart to hearts and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She shrugged. “Katara and I talk, okay? Sometimes, we need to make sense of you dummies.” She laughed and walked off. “I’m gonna go calm my nerves on this boat.” Hakoda watched her in disbelief as he turned back to Sokka.   
“You’ve made the most interesting of friends.” His son shrugged with a chuckle.  
“Good luck with her, Dad.” He nodded.  
“Thanks. She has my temper.” As he approached the door to the holding area, he nearly bumped into Katara.   
“Oh, Katara. I was just about to see you.” He gave a gentle smile.   
“About what?” She asked walking away from him towards the side of the boat relishing in the fresh air.   
“Well, I--” A crash and a yell echoed through the steel doors, as sounds of wind whipped through the halls.   
“HE’S AWAKE!” Everyone turned towards the door as a pale boy burst through the doorway flopping on the deck seeing Fire Nation soldiers and his friends all staring. Katara’s eyes watered as she rushed towards him helping him up.   
“Katara…? Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?” She gave a soft sigh.   
“You fell back in Ba Sing Sae, and we had to make an escape.” Sokka nodded with a smile.   
“Good to see you back with the living buddy!” Toph grinned as Momo rushed to Aang’s side, licking his cheek happily chittering. Aang looked to the left of him to see The Duke and Pipsqueak grinning ear to ear at the sight of him.   
“So, what are we going to do now?” He asked turning his attention to Sokka.   
“Well, Dad and I are in the midst of finalizing our new plan and the best thing is…we have a secret weapon.” His smile grew, jittering with excitement. “You.”  
“Me?” Aang asked.  
“Yup!” Sokka answered cheerfully. “The whole world thinks you’re dead! Isn’t that great!?” Katara glared at her brother.   
“What?!” Aang exclaimed. “What do you mean everyone thinks I’m dead?!”  
“Aang, word travels fast and when you fell back in Ba Sing Sae; things weren’t the same. Zuko and Azula went back home probably to celebrate striking you with lightning.” She took in a deep breath letting her anger simmer down.   
“But! You’ll be our element of surprise once we get back into action! It’s going to be great!” Sokka cheered.   
“Let’s not talk about that right now.” She said firmly, her eyes narrowed at her brother. She looked towards Aang, her face lightening. “How are you feeling, Aang?” His eyes widened as he was taking all the information in, as his heart raced, blood chilled as he was reminded of his failure. By choosing to try and protect Katara and refusing to open his chakra, Ba Sing Sae had fallen under Fire Nation control, the world thinks that he died and he let down the entire world. His mind was swimming as he swayed.   
“Aang?”   
“Oh, no I think he’s gonna—” His eyes rolled back into a fast, hard sleep as blackness hit him. Finding comfort in the void, where he couldn’t see his result of his failure. Katara let out a solemn sigh.   
“I’ll put him back in his room. Besides, we’re getting close to the Northern Tribe, we should all cover up.” Without a word, Katara carried Aang as best she could back down into his room. Hakoda watched his little girl leave, fighting his urge to walk after her. Bato placed a hand on his shoulder and pat it gently.   
“Give her some time, Hakoda.” He reminded him. He nodded sadly.   
“Yes, we have more pressing matters.” After a few more hours, everyone had gone to rest but Hakoda who was watching the slowly moving night sky, finding peace and serenity from the calm waters. Land was fast approaching and Hakoda was eager to set foot on solid land again though he felt for the blind earthbender knowing she would have to keep her shoes intact for a while. He chuckled as he recalled the strained out string of curses that only began to escalate after a few moments while Bato moved to cover the small loud boy’s ears from Toph’s vast profanity. As the ship slowed down, he noticed there was a line of warriors standing on the edge the land preparing for a fight. Quickly he signaled for the ship to stop watching as it puzzled the Northern tribe. Anchoring themselves in place, he and Bato made their way towards the Tribe smiling at their relieved faces.   
“You had given us quite a scare!” One of the soldiers laughed. Hakoda chuckled.  
“Sometimes, a feeling of dread comes just returning to the ship we stole.” The men snickered and helped the men out of the canoe.   
“We’ve come for some shelter and aid; we have a few injured friends on the ship and we just didn’t want to make you think we were invaders.” The Chief smiled softly placing a hand on his shoulder with warm welcoming eyes.   
“Of course, I appreciate you coming out here to speak to us. I will calm my people and we’ll have a banquet. Just tell us what you need and we will get it for you, you’re our brethren after all and comrades in this confusing war.” Hakoda tilted his head, face scrunching slightly.   
“Confusing?” He asked. “What’s so confusing about it?” The Northern Chief sighed and stroked his chin.  
“All will be explained over dinner, I would like your people’s input on the war; after all, you’ve been on the front lines for so long, it would be nice to have a good first hand perspective to see what we should do next. Bring your captains and trusted leaders and come at Sundown.” Concerned, Hakoda and Bato bowed as the Chief and other warriors began to depart.   
“Our sister tribe can be so different and so strange at times.” Bato stated looking over at Hakoda.   
“But we’re the strange ones to them.” He replied. Bato nodded before heading back into the small boat, extending a hand out to his chief. After settling in, they made their way back, wondering what was so important and strange.   
~~  
Katara sighed as she pulled the water from Aang’s scar once more, Aang relaxing as the pain subsided.   
“There, that should be good until I come back and we’ll have another healing session before bed.” Aang turned to smile at her.   
“Thanks, Katara.” She shook her head with a soft smile.   
“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re alive!” Aang’s face grew solemn, his hands petting the sheets of the bed.   
“I’d hope so since you’re the only one who knows.” Katara sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“I know this must be stressful and Sokka should’ve phrased it more delicately, but let’s just focus on getting you healed, so when the Avatar returns, he’ll be in his full glory.” Aang grinned making her chuckle.   
“Thanks, Katara. You always know how to make me feel better.” Two raps sounded at the door.   
“Katara, we need to go now.” Bato’s voice rang from the other side. “We’re just waiting for you.”   
“I’ll be right there.” Footsteps departed as Katara got up and straightened herself up for a brief moment.   
“I wish you could be there with us.”  
“It’s fine, really.” He weakly responded as he moved to lay down on his bed.   
“I’ll be back before you know it.” With that, she made her way out the door and met up with the rest of the group.   
Aang watched Katara, Sokka, Hakoda and Bato make their way down the ship into the Northern Tribe holding his arms, brows furrowed in frustration. I should be out there, hearing about what’s going on, figuring out what we should do next. He growled in frustration as he leaned his head on the chilled steel wall. Instead I have to live with the fact that I failed everyone. And that everyone thinks I’m dead. How am I supposed to even begin to be okay with this? He slumped down anguished in shame as his back ached from the stretching of his wound. What are we going to do now?  
~~  
“I don’t know if it was right to just leave Aang alone.” Katara whispered, knowing they were alone whilst walking down to the dining area. “I mean he’s still really hurt after all.”  
“I know you’re worried, Katara, but he told me to bring the leaders and people I trusted the most and you two and Bato are those people.” She silently huffed in response. He turned to smile softly at his daughter.   
“We’ll try to be as quick as we can. Besides, with the care you’ve been giving him, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She looked away from him, biting the inside of her cheek, eyes furrowing in annoyance. Hakoda sighed and looked towards Bato only to get a sympathetic shrug. The doors opened as they were met with a large table filled with foods and the happy Chief bowing to them once he saw them. Higher members stood behind him bowing as well. Katara smiled softly noting Master Pakku as one of the guests in attendance, a small smirk on his face.  
“Welcome, welcome! I thank you all for coming to accompany me on this dinner; though I wish it were due to happier times.” The group nodded.   
“What a blessing to see you all again.” Master Pakku softly grinned. Sokka chuckled softly as Katara bowed back.   
“Always an honor to see you again Gramp-Gramp.” He chuckled much to Hakoda’s confusion. Sokka nudged his father and smiled.   
“I’ll fill you in later.” They all sat one by one into the large seats, though hesitation stilled them as they stared at the fresh tantalizing banquet.   
“Worry not,” The Northern Chief smiled, “we shall feed your friends on your ship as well. Please, eat.” Ease relaxing their bodies they happily began to eat not realizing how much they had missed the flavors of home. After a few minutes of nostalgic flavors Pakku cleared his throat.   
“While we would love your input on the war seeing as you were there traveling with the Avatar—spirits rest his soul—I think it would be prudent to tell you something important first.” Sokka and Hakoda leaned forward curiously as Katara noticed the way the Chief fidgeted in his chair; his eyes cast down at his food. His nervousness made her mind reel as she turned her attention to Pakku.   
“What is it, Master Pakku?” Sokka asked.   
“Whatever it is, I’m sure we can face it.” His sister added. He sighed and steeled himself.   
“It’s not so easy to face, child.” Pakku responded before looking over at the Chief before looking back to the kind faces that he’s grown to adore.   
“There had been some news going on a little after word of the Avatar’s passing.” He paused for a moment. “And we find this news equally as distressing because this is going to change everything we know about the war.”   
“What do you mean by that, Sir?” Hakoda chimed in.   
“What he means by this is…” The Chief took over unsure fingers tapping onto the table, “…while you were in the middle of your voyage to reach us, word had spread that Fire Lord Ozai has been assassinated. By…his son. And now he has taken the throne.”


	3. Book One: Chapter Three

Time seemed to stand still as shock iced their veins. No words could be spoken, thoughts becoming hard to articulate with the crowding of rapid-fire questions.   
“I see that you are at a loss for words.” The chief softly stated. “As were we. The news came in like a wave. I don’t even know if we can trust anything that’s been said though. But there were reports of Princess Azula fleeing with nobles as well. The Fire Nation has been split in half.” Sokka was the first to speak.  
“How did this happen? We watched him go back with his sister back in Ba Sing Sae. He was eager about going back home then.”  
“I don’t know details. All I know is Fire Lord Ozai has been slain by his own son and now he is Fire Lord.” Silence weighed heavily over them all, falling to the gravity of his words.   
“So,” Katara swallowed, “what will this mean for the war?”   
“That is what we all wonder.” Sokka let out a long sigh. “The New Fire Lord had not made a move or really shown anyone where he stands in the war.”  
“We can give you as much information as we can about Pri—well I guess it’s Fire Lord Zuko now.” Katara offered. “When we were traveling with Aang, Zuko often was hunting after him.” The Chief nodded softly with a mournful smile.  
“Allow me to offer my humblest apologies children.” Sympathy laced his voiced. “The Avatar must’ve fought hard before his passing.” The siblings eyed each other quickly before looking back towards the Chief.   
“Yes, thank you.” She replied with a small exhausted sigh. “It’s been…hard.” He nodded again.   
“Yes, I can imagine. Oh…what will become of the world now?” He questioned before taking another sip of tea. “Troubling times are upon us.” Pakku agreed with a long groan. Katara cast her eyes down to the floor below them.   
“No kidding.”  
~~  
Zuko watched as the remaining ships began to return and the scribes keeping tally of the ship count, the men and the supplies. The new Fire Lord knew there would be men who would leave and were ready to deal with the loss of some ships upon their return. He was fine with this as he was with the nobles fleeing. It just made everything easier to reform. He looked at the budgets of the Nation and how it was dispersed as he sighed before turning to the attention of his guards. The guard flinched at how sharply the young man turned his head at her, golden eyes narrowing.   
“Get my advisor, we have many things to discuss.” He ordered. Rigidly, she bowed and made her way out, leaving Zuko to his own devices. He ran his fingers through his hair before leaning on the pile of scrolls and papers stacked on his desk huffing angrily before swiping them off in a rage as the doors opened on the scene. Catching a couple of the floating papers, Iroh killed the kindling embers on the edges and sighed looking over at his distraught nephew. With a kind smile, Iroh motioned for the guards to leave them alone. Once the doors closed again, he gave a kind smile.   
“You seem troubled, Fire Lord Zuko.” The young Lord scoffed.   
“I am troubled, Uncle!” He sighed and picked up a few more papers quickly scanning them for the figures that had upset him. “My father’s spending for his horrible end to the war and possibly the world was so expensive and left the nation in such a pitiful state!” Iroh came over to him as they put the papers back together looking them over. “How am I going to stop these people from being in poverty, Uncle? The Nation is already wary of me and I have no idea how much we’re going to need or where to pull it from.” Iroh sighed and grabbed his nephew’s arms.   
“Nephew, stop and take a deep breath right now.”  
“Uncle, I--”  
“Zuko!” He commanded. “Take a deep breath and stop.” Golden eyes met as Iroh rubbed his nephew’s forearms. “This is only the beginning and your father had left you in a poor spot to take his place.” The younger man laughed coldly and cruelly, his fists tightening.   
“You say that like he stepped down, Uncle.”  
“I…know. I know what you did, Nephew.” He stated calmly, keeping his voice even. “And as much as I don’t condone it, I know you thought what you did was right. Even if it has made things quite complicated at times. But that is why I am here; to guide you. That is why you chose me to be your advisor and your most trusted ally.” Zuko nodded, slowly, feeling his pulse calming. “We can work this out and make sure we can help our people, but the war is far from over; your sister will most likely have something planned especially with the Earth Kingdom and Dai Li agents at her disposal.”  
~~  
Mai clutched her chest as she listened to her father’s plans along with the group of higher class warriors and nobles as they planned to exact revenge on Zuko.   
“And after we kill the ungrateful bastard who had wronged our dear Fire Lord, we will have Azula ascend to the throne and rightly lead our Nation to a glorious victory!” The cheers sounded making Mai flinch, her heart aching reminding her of the very man she had to leave behind. Thoughts of what they would do to him flooded her mind, each nightmarish scenario growing more horrid than the last and the sounds of his screams hit her in the heart harder than the thought before it. Her mother, sensing the pain, placed a hand on her shoulder and soothingly rubbed it as she smiled softly.   
“Don’t you worry, Mai. We’ll be home soon.” She assured her. “Then things will be back to normal again. Princess Azula will rule just like Lord Ozai—Agni rest his soul, would want. She’ll make the Fire Nation great once again.” Avoiding confrontation, Mai simply nodded with a curt yet what she would deem acceptable smile to see that her mother was satisfied. Sorrow filled her mind, thinking of the stresses Zuko had to be dealing with at the time. How hard it must be to be dealing with an unstable Nation with so many nobles gone. And she couldn’t picture how Zuko; her Zuko could’ve done the ultimate betrayal to his people. Everything was fine. She thought. He was welcomed home with open arms, we were messing with the staff. He was still going on and on about his destiny and change and his Uncle, but…everything was perfect. Mai looked down fighting bitter tears. At least, I thought it was. Sounds of laughter pulled her out of her thoughts as she heard the men in the other room laughing.   
“Who’s to say that the public wouldn’t already have him dead by the time we arrived?” One man suggested with a guffaw. “Can you imagine, just having that despicable son of his on a pike as we arrive back to our home shores? Just waiting for a proper ruler?” Murmurs of agreement arose.  
“No,” Mai’s eyes widened as she heard her father’s calm voice, “I want to be able to watch him die, just as he probably watched his own father. I think it would do our real leader proud, to watch him leave this earth, a failure.” Others cheered and laughed as Mai’s heart sank remembering all the dinners they shared, how close her father seemed to be to Zuko. How quickly, in one statement was any feelings of regard held for him gone. Clutching her stomach now, as her stomach gurgled, Mai stood up.   
“Please excuse me,” she struggled out, “I need some air.”   
“Of course, dear.” Her mother’s lilted voice chimed. “Do be careful though. Those Earth people are getting all unsettled with us here.” She let out a disgusted scoff. “Who knows what those…savage dust magnets could do.” Dismissively, Mai waved her mother off as she left to the calming airs of the upper ring. Dai Li agents stood proudly, scattered atop the roofs, leering over the ring, like ominous ravens prophesying doom watching her leisure on the paved roads. Eerie silence followed as the courtyard was held empty and lifeless. The wind was surprisingly crisp and lonely, reminding her of the shores she spent so many hours with the man she loved, now seen as the ultimate betrayer. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she covered her mouth, trying to keep her sobs from being heard, as she continued to walk, each step feeling so much farther from Zuko and the possibility of ever returning to him.


	4. Book One: Chapter Four

Zuko thanked Agni for the fire that worked to silhouette his reactions so well as he sat in the war room as he resisted the urge to run his hand down his face. He didn’t know if he wanted to give the men the benefit of the doubt for being less intelligent, or if he was right in suspecting them in wanting him to lose his temper just to make him seem less trustworthy. The young lord knew they weren’t completely devoted to him and only acting on their loyalty to the crown and not the man who wears it, yet still he found himself highly annoyed by the challenges the men brought him.

“F-Forgive me, Fire Lord Zuko,” one commander started, “I just don’t see how looking for the companions of the Avatar is going to--”

“Because it is what I have demanded that you do!” His voice rang harshly, bringing forth a deathly silence over the room. Iroh closed his eyes slowly breathing out a heavy sigh not knowing if that was what the other men wanted or if he had just made himself look untrustworthy to his own men. He had known how hard it was for the two of them to come to that decision, knowing how hard it was going to bring the very people he betrayed over to him much less convince them to work with him and it was grating on Zuko. “So, you’re going to listen to my Advisor as he explains the roles that have been designated to you, and you will enforce them! Do I make myself clear?” A hesitant wave of murmured agreements sounded making the young ruler straighten up again. 

“Learn not to question me, and learn fast. After my Advisor has finished explaining your roles to you and where to go, you may leave.” With that, he got up hearing the frantic hastened shuffling of his people get on their feet and bow to him as he made his exit. Once he was out of ear shot, he let out a groan. I can’t be anything like him. I don’t want to be like him. He thought as he replayed the shock on the general’s face. But I can’t deny the paranoia welling inside. How many are waiting until I’m weak? How many don’t trust me? How many of them want me dead? The thought churned his stomach as he leaned on the wall, ignoring the concerns for the maids that were walking by, trying not to make it look like they were watching him. Boredly, Zuko lifted a hand at them, trying not to show any emotion at the embarrassed looks flushed on their faces as they quickened their pace. Word has probably gotten around that I killed my Father and took his place. Azula still has her reigns on the Dai Li most likely and…my greatest advantage entirely based on other people’s decisions. Perhaps, this was the wrong path to take. He cast his eyes to the floor sadly. What if I am not equipped to take care of this Nation either? What if…I’ll end up just as bad as him?

“Nephew…” Zuko scoffed. 

“You don’t have to tell me I was out of line, Uncle.” He crossed his arms not wanting to face him. “I bet I sounded just like him.” Iroh shrugged.

“You can’t help it, you’re his child. As much as you don’t want to admit it. But for now, this persona is what you need.” Curious, the younger man turned over. 

“What are you talking about, Uncle?” Zuko asked, his anger rising up. “I don’t need or want to be anything like him!”

“I know you don’t want to be, but this is how these men respond, this is how your father trained them to respond. We still don’t know who will follow you and who will betray you. Acting like this to some extent will place caution in them.” Iroh watched his nephew’s shoulders slump. 

“I still don’t like it.” 

“I know you don’t. It’s not you in the slightest. But this is for your safety first of all. And you’re doing what you’re doing for the Nation and the World.” Slowly he nodded acquiescing. 

“I suppose you’re right, Uncle.” Iroh nodded. 

“I know you don’t have much planned for a while, why don’t you take the time to relax and have a soak? That’s what I love doing!” Zuko felt a sly smile come on his face. 

“Soak yourself in tea? Or actually go and take a relaxing bath?” Iroh chuckled patting his back. 

“One day, I might be lucky enough to do both.” Zuko snickered softly.  
~~  
“What!?” Katara and Sokka flinched at Toph’s loud shriek as she forcefully dug into her ear forcing out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly. I could’ve sworn you just said that Zuko killed his Dad and is now the new Fire Lord.” Sokka grimaced a bit as he gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“That’s what the Northern Chief was told.” Katara added. “And that’s what he told us.” 

“That doesn’t make it true.” Aang countered. “We all know what happened back in the caves.” Everyone fell silent. We’re all very aware of what happened in the caves. He blocked out that thought for himself as his fingers drummed against his arm. 

“No matter if it’s true or not, this has shaken the world. And if it is true, that makes the state of the world has been shifted into more chaos.” Bato stated stroking his chin. “I don’t know if I want this to be true or not. I don’t have much knowledge on him like you kids do.” Katara’s face hardened as she looked away, pushing out all the thoughts she had of the amber eyed man before her in the caves, how she thought he had changed, how she thought he could be trusted, and the pain in her chest as she watched him contribute to hurting Aang. Her stomach tightened at the thought of wasting the spirit water on him, wondering what would’ve been Aang’s fate had she used it on his scar instead. 

“All you need to know is that he’s a snake in the grass.” Aang gave her a worried look but kept quiet as he looked down. 

“Well, regardless of these new possible events, we do need to reevaluate our plans, don’t you think, son?” Sokka nodded slightly eagerly. A near silent scoff came from Katara as Hakoda clutched his arm. He turned to Aang and smiled at him. 

“I’m glad I finally get to meet you, Aang. I’m Hakoda; Katara and Sokka’s father.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he knows Dad,” Katara spat at him, “you just referred to Sokka as son.” He sighed a little. 

“I suppose you’re right, Katara.” She bit her lip quickly before turning her attention to Aang. 

“Come on, we should try healing you again.” Hakoda silently motioned for his son to follow him and Bato as she wrapped her arm around the Airbender guiding him back to his room. After they had made it towards the hallway Aang looked over at Katara. 

“Are…are you mad at your dad or something?” He asked. Katara gave the injured boy a perplexed look.

“No, why?” Aang sighed a little. 

“You just seemed upset with him, that’s all.” She kept her eyes away from him as she bit her lip for a moment before shaking her head quickly.

“It's fine. Let’s…let’s just focus on getting you healed.”  
~~  
Azula smirked as she trailed down the green lit caves with Mai and Ty-Lee close behind her. The repetitive synchronized sounds of steps as they passed by Azula with a quickened bow parting way for her slow leisure pace. With a grin she turned the corner hearing the mindless chorus of Joo-Dee’s reinforcing their roles. Ty-Lee shuddered as at the sound of the mindless women, their blank eyes and wide smiles penetrating her thoughts. Mai turned her head from the cracked door, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to forcefully ignore the brainwashed repetition of the Joo Dee’s. With a confident swagger, she slammed open the door, her smirk only growing as she saw the former leader of the Dai Li in his cell, chained with his brow furrowed at her. 

“Princess Azula, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?” He asked, biting back the sneer in his voice. She coolly placed her hand on her hip. 

“For the moment, you can be some use to me. I need a right-hand man, to work the Earth Kingdom people while I continue to work from underground, for now.” The man scoffed letting hatred reveal itself in his eyes. 

“And you think I’m just going to roll over like the Earth King’s pet bear for you?” He turned away from the girls. “After what you have done to this Kingdom? You’re not getting a word for me.” Azula laughed condescendingly. 

“What I’ve done?” She leered. “What about what you’ve done?” Long Feng glowered his eyes towards the wall. “You were the one who betrayed your Nation, propping up a puppet so you can run the show from behind the scenes. Making everyone believe that there was no war when in fact you were working with the enemy to stop the Avatar. My intentions were clear. But you…” She sneered as she watched him lower his head in silence. “…you’re truly something despicable.” She smugly looked over at her hand seeing his shoulders slump out of the corner of her eye. The girls watched him carefully as Long Feng continued to stare into his stone prison, keeping his face from showing the shame and despair that was rising up within him. 

“Well, I would say I’d let you think on my offer, but you don’t have much of a choice. I have plans and I won’t have a stubborn beaten old fool getting my way.” Unanimous repetition of Joo Dee’s rang through the silent halls again; like one low booming voice, lost of all humanity and uniqueness. “You should be grateful; I’m feeling rather generous. After all, I could’ve just executed you.” He shut his eyes tightly as he hung his head low, understanding truly what it meant to lose to Azula. Nothing more was said as the triumphant Princess turned on her heel along with her friends behind her.  
“I know you’ll serve me well, Long Feng.” At that she left him alone with his thoughts and his mistakes hearing the thralls of women assimilating to their new roles.  
~~  
Zuko groaned after the last person left his room pinching the bridge of his nose hearing more about the unsteady balance of his people. He groaned looking down at his white ceremonial clothing realizing how even a funeral was no excuse for a break in his duties. As his father was laid to rest, more and more people were leaving in fear of the instability, trades were plummeting and merchants had begun to become victims of attacks. The word of Zuko taking over as Fire Lord had spread like wildfire now as the world waited to see what he was going to do next. The pressure clasped at his head as he rubbed his pulsing temples slouched over on his throne. All the plans his father had planned on doing, the genocide the Nation was planning brought sick to his stomach just as it did when he saw his father’s corpse standing in the blood of the very man, his never ending look of horror and shock preserving his last moments of life. Gripping his stomach, the young Lord shook the thoughts out of his head. Iroh sighed placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, concern governed his face. 

“Fire Lord, Zuko. I just came back from speaking with the Sages and we have an urgent matter to settle.” Zuko exhaled heavily, impatience clear in his tone. 

“Is it really urgent, Uncle?” Iroh sighed and shrugged. 

“They seem to think it is and honestly, I think we can work this matter into your favor.” Quirking up his eyebrow he tapped at the arm of the throne, still slightly annoyed, but interested.

“The Sages are insisting you chose a bride.” Zuko’s eyes widened. 

“Now?!” He motioned outwards frantically. Iroh nodded, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose. 

“I was not happy about the timing either, Nephew, but they do have a point about one thing: The Nation is worried, and shaken by this abrupt change. No one knows what my brother was planning except the loyal ones who had left to join your sister. And the people need some sort of normalcy as you work on stabilizing them.”

“How can we think of something so stupid when Azula and I are going to be destined towards war?! And we’re greatly disadvantaged without the Avatar!” Iroh held out his hands cautiously, as he watched him fume. 

“Calm yourself, Fire Lord Zuko.” He said gently. “Listen to me. This can be spun in your favor. You can show the world where you stand in this war.” Zuko narrowed his eyes. 

“What do you mean, Uncle?” 

“I would advise that this wedding become a political allyship. Marry someone who you wish to ally yourself with. Have that bond be your living promise to not only show what your intentions are, but that you’re willing to protect someone important to them.” Zuko pondered for a moment his hand on his chin as he nodded. 

“I suppose that does make sense. But there’s a lot that can go wrong, Uncle. No one would trust my word alone.” He cast his golden eyes down for a moment as he thought of the water tribe girl he betrayed back in the caves, how the brightness in her azure eyes burned in rekindled hatred over his decision. He ran his hand down his face sweeping away the rising guilt. “I’ve broken my word many times before.” Iroh thought back to all the lies and broken promises the boy had made just on his search for the Avatar alone. He was aware of the time they were alone and only vaguely knew how much he struggled the from the small tidbits the young man would give up.  
“Also, if I were to go along with this plan of yours, Uncle, who would I marry?” Iroh stroked his beard, shutting his eyes in thought. 

“I suppose the Earth Kingdom is far too dangerous with your sister there.” He began. “Besides, you’d never know who was secretly working with the Dai Li.” A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of the silent Earth Benders. 

“In some cases, the person working for the Dai Li don’t wouldn’t know they were secretly working for them either.” Silence loomed over the men, Iroh not wanting to ask about the meaning of his words. 

“I would say the Water Tribe is the safest option.” Iroh finally stated. “It would also show good faith from your last visit as well. We can work out some agreements if this is the route you wish to take.” Zuko groaned. 

“What choice do I even have, Uncle?” Iroh’s face grew solemn. 

“You always have a choice. Life is made of choices. Sometimes you just need to identify them before you make your move.” He thought for a moment before making a distressed noise. “I remembered that the Water Tribe Princess gave her life for the Moon Spirit long ago. After Zhao killed the spirit.” 

“Is there no Southern Princess?” Iroh shook his head. 

“If I recall correctly, I believe there is a chief of the Southern Poles but I’m not aware of his children should he have any. You’ve seen the Southern Pole yourself Zuko, it is massively different than its Northern Sister, chances are the rules and the way they are governed are different as well.” Zuko nodded pondering as he thought back to the women and children he terrified so long ago. A frustrated groan came from him, his fists clenching. Iroh rubbed his nephew’s back. 

“I’m sure you will fix things in time, Nephew. These things take time.” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled a younger woman in the Southern poles, helping to usher in the children while her brother, the only warrior they had tried to defend their meager town. A face he had seen countless times afterwards. Traveling with the Avatar.

“If I were to marry from the Southern tribe, I know who it would be.” Iroh’s face lit up slightly.

“That’s good, Fire Lord Zuko.” Zuko kept his steeled frown. 

“No. It isn’t. She was the Avatar’s companion.” Iroh’s smile dropped. 

“Oh.” He said placing his hand on his chin. “Yes. That complicates things.”  
~~  
Aang groaned once more as Katara bent the water from the airbenders gaping wound, flashbacks of what brought him to this sorry state rushing through his head. 

“Are you alright, Aang?” She asked, noticing his tenseness and feeling the lifeless air around them. He sighed. 

“I just…feel like I failed, Katara.” Slowly and carefully she hugged him from behind, her head on his shoulder, a gentle smile on her face. 

“This isn’t your fault, Aang.” She said in her soothing tone. “We weren’t prepared for what was--” Aang jerked away from her, grunting in frustration. 

“It is my fault, Katara!” He countered. “I was supposed to go into the Avatar State and keep Ba Sing Sae safe and I…” He stopped hearing his voice crack as Katara’s shoulders slumped watching him bite back his sobs. “…I couldn’t go into the Avatar State and now Ba Sing Sae is in the hands of the Fire Nation and everyone thinks I died. And I should have.” 

“Aang.” 

“If you hadn’t saved me, I would be really gone and I would’ve failed the world.” He sniffled and rubbed his eye softly with a wry chuckle. “More than I already have now, I guess.” 

“Aang you can’t think like this.” She stated firmly. “What matters now is that you are alive and we need to focus on healing you so you can show the world when the time comes that you are back and you’re not going down again.” The Nomad sighed and lay himself on his bed. 

“I guess you’re right. Can…I be left alone?” He asked softly. Katara gave a soft sigh and grabbed her bowl of water as she got up. 

“I guess this would be enough of a healing session today.” She acquiesced. “Just let us know if you need anything, Aang. We’re here for you.” She gave a soft smile and shut the door behind her. Aang waited to hear the footsteps grow fainter as he sighed sitting up again, rubbing his eyes. She wouldn’t understand. None of them would understand. He told himself as he slowly grabbed his robe struggling to put it on himself, but noting that moving his body didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it had in the past. This is about saving the world. This is about the honor I’ve lost. He coached himself, grabbing his glider with newfound vigor and determination. He looked over the bottom of the ship, not seeing much movement around, the darkness of night safely wrapped around the ship. Everyone must be getting some sleep. He mused as he tiptoed his way to the top of the ship, relieved that there were no watchmen in the area. With a deep breath, Aang opened his glider and took off silently into the night, knowing he had quite a journey to make alone towards the Fire Nation.  
~~  
Katara knocked at the door softly, a bowl of soup in hand before slowly opening the hatch to his room a gentle smile on her face.  
“Aang, I thought you would possibly like some soup. I realized you had--” She was met with utter silence. Looking around the room, she noticed that his glider was gone as well. Her eyes widened in realization, her heart stopped as the bowl clattered to the floor, steam from the soup rising abandoned as she rushed down to the main part of the ship, her heart racing and tears in her eyes knowing that the Avatar was actually gone this time and she didn’t know when was going to return. The tears burned at her eyes as she bumped into her father, looking up at his concerned and surprised face as he moved to hold her arms delicately.

“What’s wrong?” Hakoda asked. Katara fought a sob as she took a deep laborious breath.. 

“Aang’s gone!” She cried softly. “I went to see if he was hungry and I saw his glider was gone with him. And I don’t know why he decided to leave. He’s hurt and whatever the reason is it’s stupid to just leave people who love him behind for what? Honor? Destiny?” Her words ceased as sobs ruled over her as she crumpled in her father’s arms. Her father’s heart sank as he held his daughter close, his hand cradling the back of her head, like he had done so many years ago. 

“Somehow…I feel like Aang isn’t the only one you’re upset with for leaving.” Hakoda said softly. 

“I know why you left. I understand. I really do.” She choked out. “But I’m still so angry and hurt. How could you just leave Sokka and I like that? We needed you.” He sighed shakingly, stroking his daughter’s hair bending down to kiss the top of her head, before resting his chin on her. 

“Not a day went by…where I didn’t miss you. I missed you and your brother so much, at nights it would ache. When I saw you again, all grown up and so beautiful and your brother looking more and more like a strong, capable man, I felt so much grief because it truly hit me that I never got to watch you two grow into who you are now. I realized I was missing out on so much.” Katara could only weep as she clung to her father helplessly, much like a young child. "And it pains me to know how much this hurt you and your brother. I'm so sorry, Katara." Her father said nothing more and just cradled his little girl fighting back his own tears from hearing her so heartbroken.  
~~  
Zuko once again sat amongst the generals in the war room, listening to the men prattle about how more money needed to be spent on warfare, but all the young Fire Lord could think about was how the audience of his war room had been dwindling. Three generals were no longer accounted for and one had been rumored to running off to Ba Sing Sae to collude with Princess Azula. He watched the remaining generals come and sit, some displaying smug pride as their confident shoulders were back and arrogance in their tones as they spoke amongst each other and about the others in the war. Zuko’s fists clenched as one looked towards the flames, both of them knowing how much the man coveted the throne for himself. Zuko took a deep breath keeping his composure.

“Due to these uncertain circumstances, I find myself doubting your loyalty.” Zuko stated with a disappointed sigh. “We have three generals unaccounted for and unless there had been illness or assassination, I find myself doubting that they will return to our efforts.” The room grew deadly silent.  
“I may be young, but I am not a fool and you will no longer mistake me for one. So, these meetings will go differently now. I will tell you what will occur next while we prepare for war with Azula and you will do them without question. There will be no more collective planning until I find who is truly loyal to their Nation and their Fire Lord. With that, I’ll leave you with your first instructions. You are to find the Avatar’s companions and bring them to me unharmed. Search the North and South Poles as I’m sure the Earth Kingdom is not safe for them to be hiding. With the bison dead, I doubt they would be able to go into one of the Air Temples. I have made and copied scrolls of my missive to them so you may deliver it to them you spot them. Bring them back here alive and well. You are dismissed.” Before another word could be spoken, Zuko stood and walked out of the room hearing all the men scramble up to bow to him as he left. He retired to his room and looked over at the financial statements his father had left behind with a groan. You were literally starving your own damn people for your own validation. He mentally growled. For another genocide. He grabbed his chair and threw it into the nearby wall grunting as the legs smoking with leftover embers on top of it. His chest heaved in rage; a small trail of smoke rising from his clenched fists. Calmly, Iroh entered the room looking over at the chair on the floor before sighing.  
“I think it’s time to meditate, my Lord.”  
“We don’t have time for meditation, Uncle! So much needs to be changed before we can even think about going into war with Azula and who even knows if the Avatar’s friends would join us, let alone trust me.” His hand gripped his arm, as guilt ran through the young ruler. Iroh gave him a soft smile.  
“Well, if I were their position, I’d consider you over Azula definitely. She is not one to listen to people she deems lesser than her. Not to mention, you are the one who is reaching out to them, Fire Lord Zuko. You two have more of a common goal than Azula would. People are tired of this war and like you, just want it to end. Azula will not stop until she is satisfied with victory. Despite how they feel about you, they are aware of the stark difference between you two.” Zuko nodded slowly, his mind growing more at ease.  
“Speaking of your sister, why don’t we work on your redirecting today? I mean, this is your sister we’re talking about.” Quickly the young lord nodded, shuddering at the thought.  
“That’s a good idea, Uncle.” Iroh turned towards the door.  
“I will see you on the training grounds.” Zuko closed the door behind him with a small sigh before getting ready to change.  
~~  
Katara paced up and down the ship, her brother and father watching helplessly as she wrung her hands together, muttering about the scar tissue on Aang’s body. Sokka sighed before grabbing his sister and holding her close. 

“Aang will come back, Katara. He always flies off to blow some steam. You know that.” He tried to reason with her doing his best to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Sure, he’s always done this, but never when he’s this hurt!” She stumbled on her words as she wiped her eyes. Unable to refute, Sokka kept his head low. 

“Aang will be okay.” Sokka said gripping her shoulders, looking his little sister in the eye. “He’s the Avatar. He’ll come back to us and we’ll work on our plan to…” He trailed off bringing on of his hands to his chin. “Well, I kind of don’t know what to do next.” Hakoda nodded a little with a groan. 

“Yes, seeing as the Fire Nation has had a shift in royalty, anything can go. Everything is in his hands right now, I’m afraid.” Katara scoffed coldly. 

“Great. That’s just what we need. The fate in the hands of a liar.”  
~~  
Blood felt like lead as Aang groaned. The world around him was blurred and his head felt as though it were swimming through tar. Thoughts were slow and sight was hazy. The coarseness of the sand that enveloped his body soothed his heavy body with its coolness, the very edges of the tide tickling his feet every so often. Ever so slowly, he rolled his body over on the sand bracing himself to lift himself off the ground. Every movement sent his body on fire from over use. His scar throbbed as he groaned experiencing memories of falling after being struck by lightning; the last thing seeing Katara’s face drop in horror before black hit. His ears rang as he gripped the sand in pain, a low groan coming from him as the ringing intensified. He felt as if his whole body was at the sound’s mercy, the nearly electric feeling of sound ruling his body as he cried out in in pain. And as quick as it happened, the excruciation and the noise stopped, leaving him with the sound of his own exhausted pants as he hovered his head over the sand, tasting the ground with each inhale. Once again, he pushed himself up on his feet, steadying himself scanning over his surroundings. The air was fresh and the waters were serene, compared to the stormy stubborn waters he had faced when he flew off. The wind still chilled at his skin, but the island he was on was defying colder weathers and fauna attempted to bud through the thin layer of snow. He smiled as the persistent little buds, fighting against nearly impossible odds. He lowered his head as he thought of Katara, knowing that she and the others must be worried. Weakly, he kicked a rock away from him as he thought about all of them on the boat, Sokka and Hakoda thinking about the invasion, Toph comforting Katara as she was probably thinking about him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wave after wave of guilt starting to crest over him.  
“What was I thinking?” He asked no one in particular. He ran his hand over his newfound hair with a groan. I was an idiot and now...I don’t know how I’m going to get back. His hand stiffened in ache as his stomach growled, hunger enveloping him. But I do need to get back to the ship…somehow. I can’t make it on my own here. Ignoring the agony and fire prickling underneath his skin, Aang willed himself to carve himself a sturdy plank to stand on from a nearby tree and slowly made his way to the ocean. Sighing, Aang pushed himself into the ocean clinging on to his plank for dear life, taking in a deep breath and propelling himself out towards the ocean, keeping him afloat. Each act of bending sapped him of strength, his vision clouding more and more, and the sting of saltwater against his open wound were like multiple fires igniting on his back, burning without remorse. Still he pushed on; each grunt a show of determination to return to his friends and a will to keep living.  
~~  
The seas were fickle with the Fire Nation ship and the air was unlike anything the captain or his crew faced at home. Harsh winter winds whipped at their faces, the cruel cold making them experience a new burning sensation as many of them tried not to be out in the open if they did not have to be. And if they did, it was clear they hated every second of it. Many wondered as they got closer to the poles how people were able to live in such conditions, others questioned how invading forces dealt with this type of condition and many began to question their new Fire Lord. He was short tempered like the late Fire Lord Ozai, but Fire Lord Zuko was much more aloof and secretive only opening up to the once feared Dragon of the West. The new Fire Lord was young and impulsive, as many soldiers overheard disgruntled comments from their superiors after meeting with him. Distrust and divide were heavily weighing over the Nation, as more and more soldiers deflect and flee from the new regime joining Princess Azula in the side of the war. Tensions were high and those loyal to the crown were for the first time for many, unsure of if they were in the right. A couple even equated this errand of retrieving the dead Avatar’s companions to the Fire Lord’s banishment years ago, on the fool’s errand to find the Avatar. What their ruler wanted with these rebels had been victim to multiple rumors from public execution, to conquering lands while fighting to keep his throne, to even the new Lord’s madness in still trying to capture a dead man that he had killed. Whatever the reason, practically the entire Nation was kept in the dark. 

“I feel like I’m going mad.” One of the soldiers complained. A couple others nodded in agreement. 

“I feel like the Fire Lord had gone mad.” Another said. Silence loomed over the group of soldiers as they continued to search for land. 

“I think I would go mad too if I had three years of this.” The others let out a wry chuckle. 

“What I want to know is…why?” Everyone fell victim to silence once more, the sounds of the ocean beating against the ship rhythmically and the soft wisps of wind around them. “He came home a war hero. He killed the one thing stopping this Nation from victory and then he turns around and kills his own Father.” The man continued, looking over his comrades, seeing their fallen and conflicted faces. “Have any of you even…had the thought of ending your father’s life?” He watched as his fellow soldiers shook their heads.  
“I just want to know. If I ever get to meet him in person; what was the reason for ending him? Why kill your father?” After a long moment of silence, one of the soldiers pat his shoulder.  
“Well, Ji,” the man said, “if we get lucky and these comrades are at the Northern Poles like he says he is, maybe you’ll be able to ask.” Ji gave a soft nod and gentle smile to his comrades pleased to see them matching his expression.  
“Yeah, I hope so.”  
~~  
The stalemate in war was novel, but the cold feeling of dread that ran through the citizens of the Water Tribe was nearly engrained in every one of them. Stomachs dropped and not a noise was made. For those moments that seemed to run like hours, the only movement was from the falling black snow around the denizens. Like a damned breath of Lazarus, life was renewed within their feet, as they moved almost all at once, silently ushering in small children with warriors in bunkers. The waterbenders and warriors alike stepped forward as they watched the ship fast approaching. Katara and Toph quickly made their way to their positions; Toph ready to launch any boulder and Katara preparing to separate the boats from the shores of their Sister Tribe. However, every one watched as the battle ship had slowed. Bato looked over at Hakoda nervously. 

“They’re not attacking?”

“Perhaps they think we’re one of them.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Bato stated as the Captain looked over at the two of them, casting his eyes down at bent hatchway before looking back at the two disguised men, a suspicious brow cocked watching them bow.


	5. Book One: Chapter Five

Azula rose an unamused eyebrow at the struggling trio in the Dai Li’s grasp. With pride, she sat back comfortably in the Earth Kingdom’s throne, crossing one leg over the other, fueling the rage of the captured three, their teeth grit. Ty-Lee watched them carefully, waiting for any chance for any of the rebels to escape, her fists balled as she kept herself ready to pounce into action if she was needed. Mai watched them bored, twirling one of her knives, her harsh gaze shot through her sleek black bangs. The one in the middle of the group glowered at Azula, rage boiling inside of her. The male to the left of her growled still trying to shake off the agent that bound his hands to no avail, his brown hair flipping wildly, revealing a small scar under his eye. The woman on the other end, lowered her head, her long black hair over her shoulder, no longer putting up a fight and not wanting to face her opponents. Unlike the others beside her, she knew she was facing their defeat. 

“These are the leaders of one of the rebel groups?” Mai scoffed breaking the silence. “They look like they’re not allowed to be out on the streets after dark.” The pink clad girl stifled a giggle as Azula’s face remained hard, stoic and judgmental. The three of the leaders tried to keep their brave faces, the young girl in the middle staring back into Azula’s eyes, her green eyes burning into Azula’s flickering gold ones. After a long still silence, Azula smirked. 

“Take them down to the lake. I’m sure we can get them to appreciate the regime change soon enough.” The three’s eyes widened at the realization, their stern looks melting into fear as they looked at one another, worried for what the future would bring them. The middle one hung her head low, long black hair covering her face not wanting to give the girl’s the satisfaction of seeing her weak. 

“There’s always going to be more of us out there. You can’t keep the Earth Kingdom in the dark forever. We’ll always defy you and retribution will come for the lowly traitors who helped you.” Azula made a small amused noise motioning her agents to remove them, hearing the rapid barking of the angry rebel, Ty-Lee relaxing again once they were out of sight. Azula rolled her eyes, leaning on her arm of her throne. 

“What cowardly leaders.” She remarked catching her friend’s attention. “Sending in children like sacrifices so they can keep doing their work.”

“What do you mean, Azula?” Azula cast a look towards her chipper friend. 

“Oh come now, Ty-Lee,” she laughed, “you didn’t actually think we got some of the leaders, did you? Even if they are small, the leaders are much more cunning than that loud mouthed brat and her friends. We’re going to squeeze the information out of them and then snatch up the real leaders of their little rebellion.”

“So, why did you have the agents take the kids if they’re not who we’re looking for?” Mai chimed in. 

“We’re going to do a little information gathering is all. After all, they are just children. No older than us, I’m sure. They need to go home some time.” Mai and Ty-Lee cast an unsure glance at each other for a moment as Azula smirked to herself.   
~~  
Shame flooded Katara as regret poured in about protecting her father from the Fire Nation captain as she hugged her knees close to her body, her head lowered. She thought back to how quickly she had reacted, bending the water between them to make a wall quenching the wall of fire blasted at the two men and uncovering their secret. She counted herself oddly lucky that they were not there to harm them but instead bring them back to the Fire Nation as honored guests. At least, that’s what we were made to believe. She thought, with a tightening of her jaw.   
She watched her hovering feet over the floor in her room, exhaustion pulling for her to sleep. Finally succumbing to the idea, she lay down, nervous hands clutching the bed as she thought of Aang, wondering where he was, if he was even still alive. Shaking her head, she pushed out that thought clutching her hair. No. Aang is alive. She coaxed herself. He has to still be alive. He’s strong. He’ll come back. What we really have to deal with is—

“Master Katara.” A voice called, a gentle rapping at the door. It took everything in her not to groan out in irritation. 

“Yes?” She asked, forced sweetness in her tone. 

“Your Father and our Captain would like you to accompany this meeting as well.” The soldier stated. “They are currently waiting for you.” Rolling her eyes, Katara slumped her way out of bed, not wanting to deal with the reality of the situation just yet. Her world was shifting under her feet leaving no room for stabilizing herself and that irked her to no end. She huffed, pushing some stray hairs out of her face as she made her way out the door only to be greeted with a bowing Fire Nation soldier. 

“You don’t…need to bow every time you greet me.” She stated gently, her face softening. 

“Of course, Master Katara, I will try and keep that in mind.” He answered. Katara moved in front of him as she did her best to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head in annoyance. She had tried to stop the soldiers from addressing her like that as well. She also made a mental note to stop being addressed as Honorable Lady Katara too, not understanding where the sudden formalities came from. “Shall we?” He asked. Slightly vexed, she nodded as the man stiffly walked with her in silence, keeping his head forward. Katara was not a fan of silence in general, but this silence was especially maddening when so much had changed and it seemed like there were going to be no questions answered.

“So…Fire Lord Zuko, huh?” She began, hoping it would spark a conversation. “How did that come to be? I mean…I know about what happened…with him taking the throne from his father. Everyone knows about that now.” The soldier’s pace slowed slightly as she noticed the slight drop in his confident shoulders. “But what I want to know is why? And why would he try and side with us after all he’s done?” A hand was brought to her arm as the haunting look on Aang’s lifeless face as he took what seemed to his last ragged strained breaths while he was plummeting to the ground. How lifeless he looked and how cold he felt in her arms. How Zuko watched as she escaped with his body. She thought about the once joyous boy, the tides of war sucking the vitality and spirit out of him.   
“Our loyalty is to the crown.” The soldier answered softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. “If I may be informal, we often wonder about the motives of the royalty we serve and Agni knows how tired we are of war. The new Fire Lord promises to bring a swift end to that, and to bring lasting peace to the table, Master Katara. If I may be so bold, that statement brings me hope to watch my children grow up once I return and that’s all I really desire.” Nodding a little, Katara moved beside the soldier instead of trailing behind, like they were commanded to do. She turned her head to him and gave a soft sympathetic smile.   
“And I understand your mistrust of us. You’ve all been apprehensive since we’ve delivered to you his missive. But we are to make sure to protect you and your friends with our lives from our own people, if that gives you any consolation.”   
“It... really doesn’t.” She tentatively answered. “The Fire Nation has done many horrible things, of course, we’re going to be apprehensive about joining up with the enemy.”   
“I’m also unaware of the Fire Lord’s motives regarding you all. We were not allowed to view his missive unless we had found you, so we were just as shocked as you were once we read it aloud to you.” Katara sighed remembering the strange way they were greeted and begged to return to them and the awkward missive that was read to them as well. As the door opened to the deck of the ship, brisk sea air bit at their skin, forcing a harsh shudder from the Fire Nation soldier. Katara quickly glanced up at the moon in desperation. Spirits help me. She thought. Yue help me. Sokka smiled gazing up at the moon his head in his hand as Hakoda kept a hand on his back rubbing it every so often like a child being soothed to sleep.   
“I was aware of your people’s connection to the moon, but I didn’t know you showed admiration towards it that much.” The soldier remarked, astonishment in his tone. A burdening pang stabbed at Katara as she forced a small smile.   
“You could say we’re quite thankful for the moon for all it does for us.” She responded, thankful that the man was satisfied with her answer.   
“How interesting.” He mumbled to himself for a moment before clearing his throat gathering the men’s attention.   
“Our Captain will be with you shortly.” With that he bowed once more and departed the family. Hakoda smiled at his daughter, lovingly opening an arm to her which she gladly accepted leaning on him.   
“How are you feeling about all this, Katara?” He asked, his voice calm as he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm with his thumb as she crossed them.   
“I don’t know, Dad. This is all so sudden.” Hakoda hummed in agreement.   
“Yes, it is. And it almost seems like they’re trying to lull us into a false sense of security.”   
“Dad’s right. But as I also pointed out to Dad earlier, Zuko is vulnerable and getting us as allies is a pretty smart tactic. Should we all be on the same side, we could tackle and corner the Earth Kingdom from all sides liberating them from his sister.” Katara’s eyes narrowed as she looked away from her brother.   
“If he’s actually going against his sister like he says he is.” Katara rebutted coldly. “What if he is secretly siding with Azula to eliminate the last of us?”   
“What about Toph? She’s never been wrong before.” Sokka stated making his sister bite her cheek pushing back her anger as she recalled the young girl’s gift. “I’m not saying you’re wrong for being suspicious; we all are. But if this is true, we need all the allies we can get. Especially if--”   
“Honored guests of Fire Lord Zuko.” The Captain greeted with a bow stopping Sokka in his tracks. There was a small nervous smile on his face as he looked at the three of them for a brief moment before focusing on the protective father figure as he kept a grip on his children.  
“I’ve only heard of you in stories.” Hakoda’s eyes narrowed at the captain making half a step forward.   
“I’m sure you have. Know your enemy and all that.” The laugh that came from the Captain was nothing short of forced.   
“Yes, how the tides of war change. Now we hope to be on the same side. To bring peace to the world again.” Sokka crossed his arms.   
“Yes, you and Zuko both claim to want that, but how can we even trust your word?” He asked. Katara’s face soured at the thought. “You haven’t exactly given us good reason to have much faith in you.” The man’s smile did not falter as his fear was shown in his shaking legs and quivering words.   
“I-I understand that you don’t trust us. And you have every right to be…”  
“Skeptical?” Katara suggested, a wry smirk crawling across her face.   
“I was…going to say on edge. But I think what you said is a better term for your feelings. Please understand, our Fire Lord demanded we bring you with us. As honored guests and more than welcome allies should you join us.” Katara scoffed looking towards the ocean.   
“Not like he left us a choice.” The Water Tribe men gave each other an uneased look noticing the waves crashing intensely on their side of the ship, the rocking becoming noticeable. The Fire Nation men wobbled on the deck for a moment with each crashing wave. Hakoda nodded and placed a gentle hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Silence was met with the gentle ocean waves, a calming back and forth from them as Katara played with a wave of her own, her mind drifting to Aang, worried about his state hoping he hadn’t succumbed to the sea again. Hoping that if the sea did try to take him again, he would save himself like the first time they had met. A gentle chuckle came from her. What I wouldn’t give to start this adventure over and keep teaching you, maybe then…things might’ve been different.  
“I understand how this can be disconcerting and our presence is not welcome in your eyes, but please rest assured that we were protect you on this journey back to the Fire Nation. You’re in good hands now.” Sokka tried to ignore his sisters wry scoff. Hakoda squeezed her shoulder softly.   
“As much as we appreciate it, we do have to wait for a while.” Hakoda stated. All eyes were on him as he cleared his throat. “The Chief of the Northern Tribe and I have much discussion plans to do and this may take a while. Rarely do we get to meet like this.” The Captain nodded, though not really understanding.   
“Yes, of course. Do what you must while you are here, I will alert the Fire Lord and we will of course, plan accordingly.” Hakoda nodded, as Sokka smirked at his Dad, a silent thank you as Katara’s shoulder’s fell at ease, and so were the waves crashing on the boat. Let’s just hope Dad bought us enough time to find Aang.  
~~  
Aang groaned as he pulled against the vines tying his makeshift boat together satisfied to hear the boards clanking together as he knotted them the best he could. His back ached and burned him as he fell to the sand in agony, unable to reach and quell the pain. Surrendering to the stinging, Aang ripped his hand from the sand and water bent some water onto his back hissing at the sting of the salt but relieving the burning and ache once the stinging subsided. Relief met him once more, ignoring the warmth of his blood dripping slowly down his back. He sighed softly knowing he tore his scaring again. Katara’s going to kill me. He thought for a moment, shuddering at the thought of her anger directed towards him. If I even make it back to her this time. He leaned his head on his mast with a small sigh. Looking over his craft one last time, Aang gathered what he needed and pushed off the island, uncertainty weighing on him as he pushed forward, hoping to find his way back into the arms of his friends. The waves were unrelenting and cruel as they pushed against him the salt lashing into his open wound as he winced doing his best to ignore the stinging pain, the hissing of his skin as he continued to sail on thankful for the cover of night. The wind was harsh and cold bringing hope that he didn’t stray too far from the Water Tribe after all. Waves crashed around him, tossing his boat left and right with ease. The young boy screamed in agony at the harsh whips of the ocean slapped against his back as he did his best to fight the waves and steer his boat. One wave came from the side and toppled over him water swallowed him and his craft. Aang forced his eyes open as he made his way up to the surface, searing pain quickly swallowed by the coolness of the water at his foot and back as he inhaled oxygen breaking through the surface. Hastily he made his way to his broken boat, the mast snapped and useless. Climbing onto it he lay on his back as he watched the moon gaze over him, his spirit broken as he closed his eyes.   
“I can’t do this. I was so stupid to try and do this alone.” He huffed out as the waves rocked his boat aimlessly. What if I can’t find them again? “I failed. Again.” Tears burned at his eyes slamming his fist lightly against the wood beneath him. Moonlight danced around him as the ocean calmed. Daring himself to open his eyes, he rubbed his eyes, clearing them as he watched Yue float down to him. Her white hair flowed as she met him, a gentle smile on her face.   
“You haven’t failed, Avatar.” She stated calmly, her voice loving and cool. “You’re going to change this world. For the better.” Aang pulled himself up sitting up before her as she continued to smile down at him.   
“What’re you talking about?” He scoffed. “Look at all that I’ve failed at. Everyone thinks I’m dead and that I died failing to save the world.”  
“I’m sorry, Aang.” A booming voice sounded. Roku manifested under the moonlight; his face much more solemn. “You were not to inherit my burden or my failures.” Aang blinked up at his mentor confused.   
“I don’t understand. Your failure?” Roku nodded.   
“It was I who failed to bring peace and balance. My lack of foresight only burdened you and now you must work to fix my mistakes. And that…is not fair to you at all. But I know…you can bring peace to the world again.” Aang sighed softly.   
“Right now, I just want to be back with the people I care about.” Yue rose her hand slowly as the water pushed and pulled strongly as Roku gave a small smile to him.   
“I believe in you, Aang, we all do. Its high time you believe in yourself.” Aang couldn’t help but to feel his lips curve upwards as the waves carried up the raft with Aang as he struggled to steady himself. Yue rose the waves more lifting the avatar up as newfound energy pulsed through his veins. His eyes glowed as the wave behind up continued to rise. Aang flicked his hands back feeling the rush of momentum as he pushed his way down, the waves boosting him across the vast sea.


	6. Book One: Chapter Six

Azula was calm as the sounds of her steps forced the fearful slams of Earth Kingdom doors, leaving a wake of silence as she and her troops marched down the roads. The uniformed sound of feet shook the Kingdom citizens to the core, their breath falling silent listening to the oppressive drumming of Fire Nation outside. Unsure children looked up at their parents seeing unfamiliar horror on their faces as they watched cautiously; keeping their children close, their arms quaking. The sound ended as quickly as it came. The sounds of boots on pavement fading off as few dared to come outside making sure it was safe for the rest of the people to go about their business. A hallow relieved sigh came from them as it was the lower rings issue to deal with the new forces today. Businesses slowly reopened, their enthusiasm crumbled as they called for customers once more. Lively chattering was no more as the bitter reminder of the new regime was weighing over them. Confused children clung to their resentful parents, fingers gripped tight and their brows furrowed in frustration. It seemed they were just as confused by the turn of events of their government just as the children were.  
Azula smirked as fearful bows and the audible fear of citizens surrounded her. Mothers and Fathers pulling their small curious children out of harm’s way. Incoherent pleas for mercy and whispered cries for the spirits to keep them safe. Azula took all of it in, breathing it in like it were pure oxygen as she felt the rush in her veins. This…she thought, is what it’s like to be a true leader. She turned towards an alley heading towards the large hole in the wall of the infrastructure, swaggering in. Sounds of the town outside were swallowed once she came in, the droning sound of people. Light was snuffed out by the caves the deeper she traveled and the mindless mantras rang louder, bouncing along the walls.   
“I hope you have something good for me.” Azula’s voice cut through the crowd of voices. “You have enough people and prisoners and you’ve had enough time!” She was only answered with a chuckle that reverberated along the walls, chorused by the sound of many Joo Dee’s repeating endlessly.  
“Patience…brings much sweeter rewards, Princess Azula.”   
“I think I’m pretty patient when it comes to someone like you, Long Feng.” Long Feng caught his scoff in his throat as he approached the new ruler the torch in his hand piecing the darkness.   
“I’m almost finished with the first batch you asked for. I must admit this is a tall order you’ve requested of me.” She made a non-committal noise raising an eyebrow at him.   
“All I care about is you doing what I asked of you.” Long Feng’s face soured.   
“Of course, Princess.”   
“How long until they’re ready?” She asked.   
“Possibly a few days’ time, lower ring citizens are so…predictable and easy.” He sighed almost bored. “But no one will miss them. However, It’ll take longer to get their traveling in order.” Azula’s lips curved deviously.   
“Well, get to that as soon as you can. Everything needs to be perfect. Soon the Fire Nation will have me begging to take the throne.” Long Feng nodded with a bow.   
“Of course. Is there anything else you’ll be needing, Princess?” Azula kept her eyebrow cocked for a moment.   
“Not right now. Speed up the processing, I don’t want to wait until after the Day of Black Sun because of your slow methods.” She turned her back on him as Long Feng bowed again, thankful he could grimace in peace.   
“Of course, Princess.” He watched as his agents and the conquering Princess left his cave, footsteps fading off as the unformed sounds of his citizens sounded again, his rage slowly boiling inside of him as he tended to his project once more. Azula made her way back into the light of the lower ring, the buzzing was soon replaced with busy chatter and heavy foot traffic.   
“Tonight, you will go back and monitor Long Feng in secret. Make sure he’s doing as I asked him, no secret plans or commands, and you will report back to us every night.” The man bowed without hesitation before following his new ruler back to the palace. Delight and carefree chatter died as the two of them made their walk back, his eyes scanning for anyone who chose to be foolish enough to attack. Mothers clung to their children, men held their wives as all eyes were on them. Azula’s shoulders broadened in pride with every step as fearful gazes now shot down to the floor.   
~~  
Iroh sighed as he watched Zuko sink down into the bed; for once relaxed. His hair had splayed out on the pillow, his face still tense with all the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. The older man stroked his nephew’s hair as he slept, thankful that he was getting some well needed rest for once.   
“Oh my dear nephew,” he sighed to himself, “what have you gotten yourself into?” He walked over to his desk, noting the stacks of scrolls had grown, looking over them to see if Zuko had found a way to balance out the finances for the Nation. Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose remembering the abject horror from the words of his nephew, still drenched in his father’s blood telling him the plans for his warships to eradicate the world for the Fire Nation. Zuko’s snores caught Iroh’s attention making him chuckle softly. What a burden you have placed on yourself, Zuko. Though it is a burden you do not have to face alone. Iroh sighed and went back to his chambers, knowing he had to report what was going on in the Fire Nation. I just hope the young heroes take Zuko’s offer. He lamented as he wrote. Now without the Avatar, we need togetherness as much as possible if we are ever going to have any hope of peace. Iroh looked over his own blank scroll, puzzled on what to write as worries consumed him. His hand found a home at the top of his head as he continued to stare down the untouched paper. I need them to see, to understand how good Zuko can be, how good he is. He looked over at the pile of scrawled and crumpled up notes beside him, making a mental note to burn them later. How am I going to convince the Lotus that Zuko should not be next on a chopping block? The man sighed moving the scroll away from him, laying his head on the desk groaning in agony.  
~~  
Katara sighed as she looked over the sea, her heart heavy, aimlessly searching in hopes of seeing Aang. The farther she had gone away from the Northern Tribe, the more her heart and soul sank at the thought of leaving Aang behind wondering how long they would be gone this time, and wondering if he would make it out. She shook growing worries out of her head, desperately clinging to hope the only clue of Aang’s state being Appa’s well-being. Despite being very restless and cramped, he was alive and well. Though Katara knew that was no reason to relax. Aang was gravely hurt and she could only heal so much. As much as she hated the thought, she knew it was only a matter of time before his condition turns for the worse, if it hadn’t already. Frustration rose up in her as they got closer to the Fire Nation, wondering what was so important that they were needed to where they couldn’t find Aang. Realization cooled her rage knowing that Zuko still thinks Aang was dead, only to rekindle as she recalled his betrayal. Katara grew less eager to speak with him as time went on, the waves against the ship reflecting her emotions. Many soldiers’ avoided the young woman, not wanting to worsen her mood. They knew of her insane bending talents and feared her as much as they respected the young woman. She was truly a fearsome warrior. Toph bravely walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her arm gently squeezing it without looking towards her direction   
“I’m worried too, Sugar Queen.” She said softly. Katara’s shoulder’s slumped surrendering to the sorrow hidden within her rage. “But Aang is much stronger than we all give him credit for. He will be okay, and I’m sure he’ll come back to us in time. Don’t know how, I just know he will, okay?” She smiled at her softly as she felt Katara’s heartbeat return to a gentle beat as she looked down at her.   
“Thanks, Toph.” Toph nodded and threw a hefty punch to the waterbender’s arm smirking as she winced rubbing at the pain.   
“What was that for?” She asked, her irritation rising again. “I thought we were having a moment?”  
“We were,” she shrugged, “it’s how I show I care.” Katara paused for a moment as laughter escaped her recalling the times she did the same to the other members of the gaang. She leaned on the edge of the ship and sighed.   
“Thanks. I love you too.” Toph smiled brightly as she made a sound of disgust. The soldiers watched in pure confusion and fear.  
“Keep your gross motherly love away from me, Sugar Queen. I just came to stop you from being so mopey.” She dismissively said, keeping a light playful tone in her voice as she waved her off. Katara chuckled watching the waves as they passed by on the ocean a cautious hope for her dear friend and hope that they would see each other again. Knowing Katara was facing the waters again, Toph found the freedom to smile, her own heart fluttering softly and her smile growing from putting her friend at ease.  
~~  
The maids watched as their new Fire Lord walked aimlessly around the palace halls, ignoring as they bowed to him once he walked by, his hand to his chin as he mumbled to himself. All of them were afraid to be around him, especially alone, fearing they they would find themselves in the same position as Ozai; their bodies left lifeless and destroyed on the ground, waiting to be found. Zuko ran his fingers through his hair noting it was growing rather quickly, his hair being able to comfortably hold his crown now, though he often preferred his hair down, much to the griping of the more conservative people of his court. Constantly, he was bombarded with how he should look, act and speak amongst others, upholding the illusion that he was better than all his subjects below him. However, he didn’t want to create a bigger social gap between his people than his family already had. Communication was tight and the hierarchy was strict and a heavy burden on his people. Many of the nobles taking advantage of status and being cruel towards the lower class without fear of punishment and the resentment of the workers below them growing more and more by the day. He knew he was going to face resentment from the remaining nobles here once he began to change that mindset around the palace and to the nation as a whole. The young Fire Lord walked past the long halls of his predecessors and his family, steely, confident eyes looking forward, eternally, watching over the Kingdom they’ve once governed. Each ruler before him towered fearlessly in their immortalization in tapestry and portraits as Zuko felt so small underneath them. He was small; small and unsure as he stopped in front of his Father’s tapestry. He dared himself to look up at those unforgiving and arrogant eyes. He clenched his fist tightly, resisting the urge to burn his father’s portrait then and there, the heart accumulating in his hand. His lip twisted in distrust and disdain for his father and what he had done to his people. How they chant his name and cry for him, not knowing what the man was planning to do and leave behind in his wake.   
“I’m going to be better than you.” He said quietly to his father. “And then I will make sure that the Fire Nation truly can better this world.” His head cooled as he relaxed placing his hands behind his back, leaving the portraits to tower over a grand illusion of power over the land they once ruled.   
As he made his way out into the open again, he smiled at the familiar sound of turtleducks in the small pond. They quacked brazenly trotting on the now abandoned land once regularly inhabited by him and his mother. His hand gravitated towards his heart griping the fabric softly almost hearing her light gentle laughter that he had truly come to miss. Wild weeds moved at the mercy of small webbed feet, as brave adventurous turtleducklings ventured through, peeping without a care. The mother floated by the edge of the pond, a careful eye over her group of young, occasionally quacking back at them showing them that she was still there. Zuko scoffed wryly. If only you could do the same mother. He thought to himself. Maybe then, I could find you and tell you everything will be alright now. The Young Fire Lord watched as he passed by the staff and servants, seeing the fear in their eyes as he leered at them among passing, knowing what his actions had done to his reputation. The only brightside of this is there’s at least hesitancy in assassination attempts. He reasoned with himself as he made his way into the dining room finding his Uncle awaiting him with steaming tea, a small smile on his face.   
“I appreciate you joining me, Fire Lord Zuko.” Zuko couldn’t help but to chuckle and seat himself across from the small but extravagant table.   
“Of course, Uncle,” he replied, “you’re the only one who makes decent company here.” Iroh chuckled softly pouring his nephew a cup and then himself.   
“Give them time.” He responded kindly passing him the cup. “The Nation and the world need time to adjust to these sudden changes.” Zuko looked down at his tea with a small sigh, looking at the dimmed reflection of himself, his crown gleaming from the light that surrounds them into the cup, gleaming over the sorrowful ruler that adorned it.   
“I’ve heard that there’s some delay, but the Avatar’s companions will be returning here to speak with you.” The young man breathed out an easy sigh.   
“Let’s hope they will hear what I have to say.” Iroh nodded sipping his tea. “And let’s hope I can earn their trust so that we can save the Earth Kingdom.”   
“I’ve spoken to a couple of them, even the Avatar when he was alive—Agni rest his soul.” He started. Zuko’s skin crawled at reminder of the fatal strike to the young monk and the horrors of how much his nation celebrated the slaughtering of a child. “And I’ve noticed they’re a lot like you are; lost, only knowing of unrest and war. But they are still…children.” Zuko raised his eyebrow.   
“Are you suggesting I am still a child, Uncle?” Irritation rose in his tone yet his uncle remained calm.   
“You are still a child, Fire Lord, as is your sister and those children.” He repeated sternly, his eyes locking on to his nephew seeing his eyes cast down at his cup again. “You’re all children who had to grow up too fast because of war and it has affected you all greatly, but overall, you all wanted something to make you feel safe and secure.” Iroh took another sip of tea his eyes shutting at the gentle earthy taste lingering.   
“You now, have that opportunity to bring that want into a reality. Because I’m certain all of the late Avatar’s companions just want the same thing too: Peace and stability.” Zuko nodded forcing himself to take a sip of the earthy water. It was delicate, he realized, probably noting that Iroh had picked something for the both of them to at least somewhat enjoy.   
“How do you suppose I convince them that siding with us brings peace and stability?” The young Lord asked. Iroh remained silent much to his nephew’s displeasure.   
“Use what you have in common.” The young man flinched as he thought back to the caves with the crying waterbender and how he reached out to her, revealing his mother’s disappearance to someone who he was supposed to hate, someone he was supposed to see as lesser. But instead, he saw her for the moment as a comfort; someone who understood his loss and his anger. He saw another kid who just missed their mother as much as he missed his. And then I betrayed her. He scolded himself. I betrayed everyone because I just wanted to go home. His eyes furrowed at the tea cup, small bubbles forming at the bottom of the cup. And look what coming home had brought me. Iroh watched his nephew before tapping loudly on the table pulling the brooding young man out of his thoughts.   
“Your actions will speak for you. Show them respect and space upon their arrival. These are sensitive times and trust needs to be earned if we are going to align ourselves with them and liberate the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko looked over to his uncle.   
“How is the Earth Kingdom?” He asked. Iroh exhaled deeply.   
“Not good based on the reports I’ve been receiving from various captains.” He explained. “Our troops are finding it hard to attack their fellow people and they are expanding rapidly. Not to mention the mistrust and animosity from the Earth Kingdom citizens, not knowing who is friend or foe. I can only imagine how maddening life is for them.” Zuko nodded sadly, remembering the cries and the smell of ash filling the air of the once peaceful area. How quickly the faces had fallen seeing the Fire Nation insignia draped over their buildings, the insignia being a bitter reminder of their oppressors. A pang of guilt stung at his heart as he gripped his chest remembering he was part of their downfall not so long ago and for the Avatar’s as well.   
“We’ll fix this, Uncle. We have to.” He stated as Iroh sipped gently. “We’re not the Avatar, but we can still bring balance to the world, as much as we can.”  
~~  
Walking was hard on Aang, his foot pulsed with every aching step after a couple miles and the foreign feeling of being short-winded haunted him. Blending in was the hardest part, gathering stares as people watched a young man hunched over and weakly moving amongst the crowd. The Avatar kept his head low, hiding amongst the Fire Nation people, many who did not give him more than a second glance. He was grateful for that, not having much strength to fight or flee for very long. A couple generous people dropped money his way, slight pity on the young boy pulling at those who had some money to spare and Aang made sure to kindly smile at them in thanks as they parted from each other. He was not a fan of shopping and budgeting was not his strong suit. I don’t know how Katara could do it no matter where we went. He thought to himself clutching his chest at the thought of her. She’s probably so worried. They all must be. He sighed to himself as he slumped against the building. I know she’ll never let me hear the end of it if she finds me. A small chuckle pulled at his lips as clouds shielded him from the blaring and unforgiving sun. I hope they find me. I miss them. He looked up towards the clouds pulling in, the air growing cooler and the wind picking up as he calmly ate his apple he managed to haggle as he waited, calmly listening over the people, getting his news on current events as he always did.   
“The weather sure is boiling today.” One woman remarked fanning herself. “I had to make my dresser find all of my summer clothes. Spring sure is leaving us quickly.” The woman with her chuckled softly. “I don’t know, I like the warmer weather. Brings out all of the people, you can mingle more that way.” The two women tittered amongst themselves as they left the young monk by the side of the building. A higher militant walked by Aang sparing a couple silver and a gold coin from his pockets not missing a step.   
“Go find some shelter, boy. You can’t stay out here for long.” He stated. Aang gathered the coins in his makeshift coin pouch making count of the currency he now had. If I’m smart and haggle a lot, I can make this last a couple more days. He noted to himself leaning his head back as his stomach growled with vigor. Aang took another bite of his apple trying to sedate his enraged stomach. He stopped himself from being too hasty with his eating; especially seeing as food was rapidly scarce now. He had been on his own once more, this time not sheltered by ice and isolated from time, but truly on his own with his thoughts and injuries. His wounds pulsed in a rage, flaring from irritation as he groaned on the side of the road, hearing the apathetic pitter patters of feet leaving him.   
“What a sorry sight.” He heard one passing remark. Another noise of disgust sounded from the passing crowd, not having the strength to pick his head up as the pain burned all over his body.   
“Must be one of the colony children looking for work.” He heard a woman say as she walked by. “Poor thing.” Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself back against the building again, the juices of the apple dripping down his palm, dents in the flesh from his digging and pained fingers forcing the fruit to bleed. Aang sighed as he stared at his dripping hand starting to eat his meager meal again.   
“What’s the Fire Lord doing?” One man snarled looking over Aang as he walked by with a dismissive scoff. “Should be working on the refugees and the damn rats on the streets instead of focusing on the dead Avatar’s little followers.” Aang’s eyes widened as tried listening in on other’s conversations, wanting to know more about his friends. Hours passed as he moved from area to area trying to find out more about the condition of his friends, to no avail. The Airbender made his way back to his makeshift home, the small cave bringing him shelter and warmth. Scenarios ran through Aang’s head, only becoming worse as they progressed. Scenarios of them being executed once they made to it the Fire Nation. A public execution as they danced and celebrated at the death of those who opposed them in war. The very thought threatened to bring what little he ate back up. There were certainly many Fire Nation citizens who were pleased with the thought of the young monk gone. But I’m not gone. He mentally protested. He lay his head on his knees, guilt weighing over him as tears rose in his eyes. Everyone thinks I’m dead. I might as well be gone. Aang ran a hand over his hair, gripping it reminding him of the fact he can’t even show his arrow proudly. Tears pricked at his eyes as he sniffled softly regret from running, regret from not fully opening his chakras and regret from leaving his friends and Katara behind culminating over him. Broken rueful tears rained upon the ground silently as Aang was once again alone with his thoughts for the night.   
~~  
Tension rose as their eyes met the shores of the Fire Nation and uncertainty overwhelmed them. The soldiers relaxed, a job to them well done as they prepared to dock; all of them speaking about loved ones they missed. Katara didn't have that luxury. Aang was still missing. She hung her head over the edge, wanting to fight back her tears. Sokka made his way into his room packing and rearranging his accessibility to his weapons, fearing he had to be quicker on the draw. Hakoda looked at Bato sadly, knowing his little girl's heart was breaking, unsure of what to do for her. What could he do? He had been out of his children's lives for so long and not only did her age reflect time lost, but her sorrows did as well. Bato placed a hand on his friend's shoulder giving him a sympathetic smile and a shrug. Toph gave Appa one last pat as Momo chirped at her kindly giving her a gentle lick before hiding with his large friend. 

"Things will be alright. I know it will." She said softly aimlessly petting the shaggy creature, noting the massive tuffs of loose fur forcing her to contemplate the possibility of Aang worsening or if it was just the stress of confinement getting to the Bison. She sighed and walked up towards the deck watching the busy bodies prepare for arrival. She noticed the usual familiar figure, staring over the sea. She didn’t have to see to know how worried and hurt Katara was. Weaving her way through the excited soldiers, she placed a hand on her friends back. 

“You better stop fretting so much or you’ll end up shedding like Appa.” She chuckled softly.   
“Appa’s shedding?” She asked.   
“I think it’s just from being trapped down there for too long. He’s getting restless and...I can only imagine how he feels separated from Twinkle Toes for this long.” She replied. The older girl slumped slightly.   
“I think I can relate.” Toph placed her own hands over the edge of the ship, the noticeably warmer ocean spray hitting her face.   
“I think we all can, Katara.” Excitedly, the crew shouted over them, orders being spewed as the ship was preparing to close in with the docks. For an unstable nation, the docks were lively with people moving around eagerly, incoherent shouts of deals flooding the area and the rising eager chatter of Fire Nation people. As the ship finally came to a halt, and the one accompanying them next to them finally docked, Katara felt her heart drop. We’re in Fire Nation territory and anything could go wrong and no one would care would they? Her eyes widened as horrible thoughts raced through her mind. If something happened to all of us, no one would be around to help Aang. And who knows what happened to that scar of his. It could fester, he could bleed out he could--

“Katara?” Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked down at a concerned Toph as Sokka made his way towards the deck seeing the look on his younger sister’s face. He gave her a small nod and reassuring smile as the Fire Nation soldiers opened the hatch ready to be on their home soil once more. Hakoda and Bato followed the Captain; his face much brighter than before as he bowed to the children. 

“I will be escorting you all to the Fire Lord, now. He is very eager to meet with you all, I’m sure.” Katara’s hand gravitated towards her pouch, only to have her blind friend stop her with a fierce grab to her arm, a curt disapproving motion with her head. The waterbender did her best to relax as she looked over towards the busy ports the sounds of people and the animals lingering by the sea amplified and lively. 

“Of course,” Katara forced out, “lead the way.” The soldiers surrounded the group with vigor, clearing the path as the citizens watched with wonder and mummers rose from the sides. Small children pointed their curious fingers towards the foreigners as few watched in horror and others in disgust. One man stared down Katara with his cruel steel gray eyes spatting to the side in disdain and a grimace forming at his lips. Katara’s fingers twitched towards the pouch she carried as Toph grabbed her arm again and sighed.   
“Call it a hunch, but these people are just as scared as you.” Toph reasoned quietly. “Keep your cool, Sugar Queen. Besides, if anything weird happens, I got this.” She grinned softly. Katara chuckled and nodded, relaxing her arm as they continued to walk, Sokka’s eyes dutifully watching the crowd with his father, their faces nearly uniform in concentration and unsteadiness. Katara smiled to herself at the thought of how much Sokka had wanted to be by his father’s side like this, finding the good in this stressful situation before going back to scan the crowd herself. Bato trailed behind them making sure no unruly Fire Nation citizens came to them along with the soldiers at the rear. The walk was slow and eerily silent save for the whispers and the hushed words from the crowd. Hakoda held his head high as they reached the steps to the palace making sure to look unafraid, as his heart was pounding against his ribcage. He quickly spared a look back to his friend as Bato nodded, a small accepting smile on his face as he pulled closer to the children. The palace was large and foreboding towering over the hill in royal red accented with gleaming gold on the pillars. However, the closer they came to the palace, a strange hollowness washed over them and the soldiers’ shoulders began to slump and their eyes falling slightly downcast as they continued. The view over the capital and the land was tranquil and vast. The sun danced on the ocean, gleaming onto the calm waters behind the busy city and the crisp fresh breeze flowing through the sea of trees that surrounded them. As they approached the gates, they creaked open without a word, Katara’s hand gravitated towards her pouch again as Sokka and Hakoda surveilled their surroundings immediately. All Fire Nation eyes were cast among them, staring down the group. Toph counted off the amount of soldiers she could see in her head and Bato searched for all possible means of escape. At once, the warriors bowed to their newcomers before continuing their duties without a second thought. One guard at the door abandoned his post to head inside. The group watched as the soldiers made their ways to their own areas or continued to watch over the grounds. 

“This is...weird.” Sokka remarked. Hakoda nodded. The doors opened once more as the guards moved to the side watching the gang carefully. The sounds of footsteps alerted the gang watching to see who was coming out to greet them. Toph’s face lit up as she moved forward a bit. Iroh smiled as he came through the doors bowing. 

“Greetings my friends, I am so glad you have made it safely.” Curiously, he peaked over to see the young girl, a huge grin on her face as she rushed towards him, the guards tensing up at her sudden movement. “Oh what a pleasure, young lady!” He exclaimed. “I would hope we’d meet again one day!” Toph chuckled.   
“If we knew we were going to see you, pops I would’ve been less worried during the trip.” The older man threw his head back and laughed softly.   
“You still have your candidacy. I like that.” He kept his smile as he motioned for the guards to stand down.   
“Please, relax, you are more than welcome guests here. My nephew is in his throne room waiting to speak with you all.”  
“Just what is this about, sir?” Bato piped up, keeping his voice stern. Iroh kept his gracious smile.  
“Please excuse my manners, I am Iroh, Royal Advisor to Fire Lord Zuko and his uncle. And your questions that I’m sure you all have will be addressed with my nephew. Please follow me.” The soldiers that had accompanied them moved to the sides bowing to Iroh as the group reluctantly followed the older man inside.   
“First off, let me express my condolences about the Avatar’s passing. I know what it’s like to lose a friend and loved one.” Sokka nodded awkwardly.   
“Uh, thanks.”  
“I had the honor of speaking with the Avatar as we were making our way down the catacombs that fateful night. He was a nice young man, I would’ve loved to sit down and chat with him more.” Katara cast her eyes down to the floor below them. Toph held onto the old man.   
“So why the sudden change of heart?” She asked. “I mean, the last time we saw Zuko he was siding with his sister and helped her take down Ba Sing Sae! It wasn’t that long ago.” Iroh deeply exhaled.   
“My Nephew has always struggled with finding his way. But no matter what he has done, he always keeps his love for his people and his Nation in his heart. Even as a child, he wanted to do what was best for them. Fire Lord Zuko came home to his father and saw what the consequences of his actions had done. He also saw the true intentions of my brother’s plans. Although I don’t know how that prompted him to take his own father’s life, I know he believes in his heart, that he’s doing what's best for the Nation and the world around us. Or at least trying.” Toph gave a side glance to Sokka and nodded once as she continued to walk with Iroh.   
“Sounds like to me he’s confused.” Toph remarked making Iroh laugh once more.   
“Yes, I’m afraid he has been a little confused. But like I told the late Avatar, there is good in him. I know there is. And now that we’re in this position, I see it firsthand.” Toph gave a curt nod to Sokka once again as they stopped at the large doors before them. The moment the doors opened, the gentle crackling of fire sounded in the room as they all piled inside gazing over the sitting silhouette before them. The room save for the wall of fire was dark and empty. Pillars standing proudly among the sides of the room and the warmth of the flames filling the room. 

“Welcome.” He stated. A looming silence covered them all as Iroh kept his small smile. “I know you all must be confused as to why I asked you to come here.” Katara growled.   
“Especially considering after what you’ve done?” Zuko was grateful he could hide his flinch from behind the wall of flames that covered him.  
“Yes. I realized I was wrong to side with my sister and I cannot apologize enough for that. I have seen the light and the error of my ways coming home and I want to make things right. I want to liberate the Earth Kingdom from my sister and end this war once and for all.” Hakoda’s eyes narrowed.   
“That’s all well and good until you get to the part where you said you’d colonize us anyway ‘should we not comply’.” The older firebender’s face dropped upon hearing those words.  
“The Water Tribes are essential to fighting back Azula’s forces. And the last thing I would want is for her to make them her territories.”  
“So you thought you could win us over by threatening to make us your territories!?” Sokka piped in.   
“That was if you don’t see reason into ending this war!” He groaned out before taking a deep breath trying to keep his composure. “I understand now what I said had upset you and I am sorry for that. But you know just as well as I do we can’t do this apart.”   
“We didn’t have to!” Katara roared forcing the whole room to fall silent. “The fact of the matter is you chose your sister and your actions helped...” She choked back her sob, clenching her fists. “...your actions, your betrayal got rid of the Avatar! We wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for that.” Bato wrapped his arms around her as she covered her face with her hand rage filled tears slipping through her fingers. Silence save for the unyielding flames loomed over the room before them as Katara muffled and quieted down her sobs. Bato rubbed the girl’s arms as she wept whispering softly to her. After a few moments, Zuko quietly sighed.  
“If I could go back and change things, I would. And I don’t blame you for not trusting this Nation--for not trusting me. I was blinded by the thoughts of coming home with honor, but I realized far too late that there was no honor in what I had done. But we don’t have time for doubt now. My sister has only been expanding her forces and influence across the Earth Kingdom and I fear for what she could do if she won this war.” Iroh’s eyes widened as he watched his Nephew bow his head completely, his head to the floor below him, the flames dying down for the others to see him. “I’m begging you all. You may be our last hope for peace and that is what’s truly important now.”


	7. Book One: Chapter Seven

Katara blinked in surprise to hear knocking at her door so late at night. Cautiously, she opened her doors to see the Fire Lord, his hair down and much shaggier than she had last saw him. The very tips threatened to graze at his shoulders. Katara’s arms crossed, cocking her hips to the side, her scowl similar to the one he saw in the Crystal Caves.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She sneered quietly hearing the snores of her brother. Zuko cast his eyes down.   
“I wanted to speak with you.” He sheepishly admitted, his hand finding security in his locks. “Privately.” An untrusting brow rose.   
“Please.” He sighed. “It’s important.” After a moment, she relented and making him exhale softly.   
“Would you accompany me on a nightly walk while we spoke?” He asked tentatively. The waterbender stepped out of her room, a small grimace pulling at her lip as Zuko led her. The night was still warm, as the bugs crooned their nightly song and the trees swayed in the wind softly from the gentle harmonizing breeze. The Palace was quiet, compared to the daytime where busy feet trailed across the halls and idle chattering of the remaining nobles and high soldiers.   
“So, what is it?” She questioned keeping her arms crossed. Zuko caught his bottom lip with his teeth avoiding her gaze as she rose an expecting brow. Zuko sighed looking down.   
“I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but I need you to listen—truly listen.” Her piercing azure eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue.   
“I need the Water Tribes to join forces with us to help liberate Ba Sing Sae from Azula and the rest of the Earth Kingdom. But I’ve done far too much for them to trust me or this Nation. I know that.”  
“What?” She scoffed sardonically. “You want me to put in a good word for you or something?” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose reminding himself of his Uncle’s wise words about patience.   
“I need to make a show of good faith to them.” He began to explain. “A symbol of Unity, a binding of our people, if you will.” Katara thought for a moment before her face scrunched in revolt.   
“You want me to help you pick a Water Tribe bride?”   
“No.” He took in a deep breath, daring himself to look into her eyes. “When you traveled with the Avatar, word of your strength and your message of hope spread around the world. I even heard stories of your bravery while I was traveling the Earth Kingdom alone. Even as the Avatar’s companion, you have developed your own clout and influence. All of you had. And it is your clout that can change their minds and the tides of war.” Confusion slackened her tense body as she took a small step back from him.   
“What’re you saying?” She asked suspiciously. Zuko’s golden eyes bore into hers strongly, a glint of determination ins his eyes as he brought himself to his knees before her.   
“I would like you as my Fire Lady, as the voice of your people to make this alliance work. If they see someone like you by my side, there’s a better chance they will trust me enough to ally with me.” Words were stuck in her throat as she stammered out her jumbled thoughts.   
“I…Y-you want m-me to--”  
“Marry me, yes. That was another reason I had asked you all to come.” He confessed. “Uncle and I thought about this for many days. This way, everyone will understand the real Fire Nation’s role in the war. The world will understand what side I and my people are on.” No more words were spoken as the nightly song crescendos around them, her mind reeling. Zuko watched as she struggled to find her words.   
“I…I need…I need time…to think about…this.” She breathed out. He nodded as he got up, his height towering over her for a moment before stepping back.   
“Of course.” He said gently. “This is a huge decision and I won’t compromise your Tribes whether you agree or not. I shouldn’t have written what I did. That was wrong of me. They’re still valued allies.” Katara nodded a little absent-mindedly.   
“Would you like to talk about something else or…would you like to retire for the night?” He suggested watching over her to make sure she was alright. Katara shook her head.   
“Honestly, right now, I think I just want to lie down and think.” He nodded and motioned back from where they came from.   
“I’ll lead you back, I’m sure you don’t know your way yet.” He moved in front of her as they headed back, leaving the water bender alone with her thoughts. The Fire Lord kept his silence through the walk, time flowing much slower than when they first started on their walk around the palace. After a few eternal moments, Zuko cleared his throat softly as they continued forward, Zuko not daring to look back towards her. Katara continued her gaze towards the paved path, the sounds of their shoes hitting the meticulously placed stones were deafening through the silence. Once they returned to her door, he gestured awkwardly towards it keeping his gaze away from her.   
“Good night, Katara.” Katara opened her door keeping her eyes off the Fire Lord.   
“Good night, Fire Lord.” She responded, her a tinge of uncertainty in her voice before closing the door behind her.   
~~  
Aang sighed leaning against the wall, the coolness of the ground under his bare feet soothing him from the scorching throbbing his foot plagued him with. It had been a cooler day letting him leisure around longer than usual so he could haggle more with what he needed to survive on his own. Others had taken the opportunity to enjoy the fairer weather as more people passed by, rushing to get more of their errands done. However, Aang noticed there was more hushed chatter this time. Hasty and secretive. Rather than gathering bits and pieces of information over the passerby’s Aang made his way over to the merchants with a small gentle smile on his face.   
“How are you today, my fellow, Hotman?” He greeted cheerfully at the merchant. Stern brown eyes widened in surprise from the strange language as he stroked the start of his graying beard but did not return his greeting. “Seems like everyone’s buzzing about something.” The merchant rose an eyebrow giving Aang a good look at the defining crow’s feet at his eyes.  
“You haven’t heard?” He asked.   
“Heard what?”   
“Those that were traveling with the Avatar are in the Fire Nation’s Palace.”   
“What?!” Aang exclaimed, his own eyes wide. The older man nodded.  
“Though no one knows what Fire Lord Zuko wants with them. I mean he was the one who slew the Avatar.” Aang’s brows furrowed. It was Azula that struck me down, not Zuko. Why would he say he did? The man cast his eyes down at his produce, uncertainty ruling his face. “Seems he’s been slaying a lot of people.” The young monk’s face softened as he looked down.   
“Yeah.” After a couple moments, a small bag was thrust in his face.   
“I’ve seen you lingering around here day after day. I know it’s not much but…a growing boy needs to be strong. Especially in these uncertain times. Who knows what the new Fire Lord is going to do with us now?” Aang gingerly took the back and reached for his sack of meager fair.   
“How much do I owe you?”  
“No, no, this one is on me little one.” Astonished, Aang took two steps back and bowed humbly.   
“I’ll repay you one day.” The older man chuckled softly.   
“I’ll be waiting then.” Aang departed the stand with a grateful wave. Relishing in the scent of the fresh fruit in the bag stopping to take one into his mouth finding a newfound love for every bite that brought euphoria to his taste buds. Weaving his way through the crowd, Aang kept his weary eyes on the Palace in the distance, his eyes narrowing in determination. Other eyes were on the small boy, pushing their small children away from the grungy boy, keeping a skeptical eye on him as they passed. Aang willed his legs to push forward, his eyes on the magnificent building watching as his perception unraveled more and more of itself as he continued forward. Katara…Sokka…everyone I’m coming for you! His legs ached, his body screamed in fatigue as he made his way up the steps, his breath was labored but his drive burned like a never-ending fire. His back throbbed as he continued to run. His foot burned with every haste filled step, surging up his back, piercing every nerve in his body, still he moved forward. He refused to crumble to the pain as he pushed himself forward.   
~~  
Coming to the War room was surreal for the group. Many times, they’ve thought about what a room that frequented the bloodied hands of leaders, no doubt sneering maliciously at the thoughts of their genocidal plots, rubbing their crimson palms in bloodlust. Yet, they see one man now, his posture straight and proud, but his words were spoken with such humility and kindness. It was baffling to have the respect of the enemy. To be treated like a dear friend. Over the days they have been in the Fire Nation Palace, they were waited on, treated as if they were war heroes coming home. Zuko and Iroh had shown the utmost kindness towards them and even if the generals and remaining nobles had seen them, they held their tongues and looks of disdain for fear of quick retribution from their Fire Lord and his Advisor. Katara stared down the shape of Zuko beyond the gently roaring flames noting how easily two could fit up on his platform he constantly was on. Is that where he really wants me? She thought to herself; a small scrunch of her nose at the idea of the constant heat that must accumulate from being there.   
“So,” Hakoda began pulling his daughter out of her thoughts, “to what do we owe the pleasure?” He asked with a furrow of his brows, crossing his arms. Zuko himself raised an eyebrow.   
“I would like to address the possibility of an alliance. Like I said in my missive.” He answered, just as firmly as Hakoda. Toph scoffed coldly.  
“Like we really had a choice, Fire Lord. You literally told us you were going to take over if we didn’t comply with you!” Despite the flames, they all could see the Fire Lord flinch. “Way to make us want to be on your side, oh Fire Lord.” She sneered. Both Sokka and Katara fought the urge to snicker.   
“What do you even plan on doing to earn our trust?” Bato chimed in. “How do we know you’re not secretly working with Azula?” Zuko’s defeated and exhausted sigh reflected in his flames lowering slightly in front of him as they caught a glimpse of him holding his hand over his face.   
“You have no reason to trust me. I understand that completely.”  
“Do you!?” Sokka questioned coldly.   
“I do!” Zuko answered just as harshly before settling himself. “I do understand and that’s why I want to make this right. I need to make this right. I called you here to make a gesture not only to your people, but to the world as to where the Fire Nation now stands in this war. For too long, we’ve been on the wrong side. I want to change that. And I need you do that.” Katara’s heart sank as she watched Zuko’s head turn towards her knowing the other’s heads would follow.   
“Katara?” Hakoda’s was filled with concern. She kept her head downcast, not wanting to look any of them in the eyes at the moment as her fists clenched. Katara’s hands found themselves in the comfort of her hair combing through it nervously.   
“Zuko came to me earlier and asked me to be his Fire Lady for this exact reason.” The master waterbender tensed bracing for the outbursts and questioning only to be met with hollow disbelieving silence. Moments dragged on for what seemed like hours before she heard Toph screech.   
“What?!” Katara’s eyes met her brother’s noting the silent plea on his face wanting nothing she said to be true. Much to his horror, she simply nodded, casting her eyes down again as her older brother grit his teeth glaring towards the Firebender.   
“Please, let me explain.”   
“Please do.” A shiver shot down Sokka and Katara’s spines knowing the malicious tone in their father’s voice. They had only heard it once before, and that was towards a man who foolishly dared to threatened them when they were young.   
“And before you do,” Toph smirked, “come down here so I can make sure you’re telling us the truth. I trust Sugar Queen, not you.” Acquiescing, Zuko rose up from his position as the flames lowered, the last of the flames, glittering off his crown before he made his way down from his platform to stand before them, his hands up before looking over at the Waterbender for a short moment before directing his gaze to Hakoda.  
“Uncle and I planned for me to take in a Water Tribe bride; someone of importance to your people, someone to be with me during meetings such as these, someone to help with making laws for our Nations. With us making decisions together, it was a show of faith that we can work together to stop the greater enemy at hand and we can intermingle as equals. I was going ask for the North’s daughter but she seemed to have passed.” Zuko didn’t notice the way Sokka’s shoulders slumped slightly, but Katara did. “Your daughter--”  
“Yes, my only daughter,” The angered father spat cruelly, “Master Waterbender, last of the Southern Waterbenders, and you think I’ll entrust her to you?!” Zuko took a step back cautiously taking a deep breath.   
“I understand your apprehension and I want you to know, we weren’t going to do anything to harm your daughter or the Northern Princess were she still with us. And you have every right not to trust me. But please understand time is of the essence now, and we don’t have time to wait for the future Avatar to return.” One by one, they looked down, confliction and sorrow filling the room. “All we can do now is push Azula back and keep the world together as best as we can for when the next Avatar arrives—if they will.” He said softly, casting his eyes down.   
“My daughter is not a treaty.” The Chief snarled.   
“You’re right,” Zuko agreed, “she’s not. She would be with me, helping with war tactics and domestic and foreign affairs as you all would be. She will be contributing to this war just as much as I will.”   
“You really expect your people to just be okay with Katara being their Fire Lady?” Sokka scoffed coldly. Zuko shook his head.   
“I’m more than aware of the backlash this could cause, but the benefit for both our people and the world greatly outweigh that.”  
“If everything works, you mean.” Sokka countered.   
“Yes,” Zuko agreed. “But I’ve seen what she can do first hand. She can no doubt take care of herself, and our guards will protect her and you all as well.”   
“That’s all well and good,” Toph rolled her eyes, “but did any of you meatheads think to ask Katara what she wanted to do?” She motioned over to the fretting girl, lost in thought, her eyes casted down now aware of the pairs of eyes cast on her. Bato walked over to her slowly and placed his hands on her shoulders squeezing them softly to bring her comfort.   
“The young one is right. Ultimately, this is her decision.” Hakoda gave a look to Bato, only to receive one back before he sighed defeated.   
“You’re right. You both are.” Zuko admitted. “I’m sorry we spoke over you.” He looked towards Katara as she placed a hand on Bato’s thankfully. “Just like when I asked the first time, take all the time you need for that decision, you’re all still my allies and equals no matter the decision.” Katara took in a shaky breath and nodded.   
“I’ll do it.” Shock plagued the room once more.   
“I did not see that coming.” Toph muttered to herself. Sokka looked over to Toph struggling to find words only settling on a choked-out sound of Toph’s name. Toph pinched the bridge of her nose nodding validating that the Fire Lord was speaking the truth the entire time.   
“I’ll be your Fire Lady, under a few conditions.” Shaking off the astonishment, Zuko clumsily nodded with a small bow.  
“Of course, I will do my best to fulfill them for you.”   
~~  
Katara walked ahead of the group as the rest of them struggled to find words walking down the halls towards their rooms.   
“Okay I’m just going to say it—” Sokka stated with a bewildered laugh, “—Have you literally lost your mind?!” She whipped around her brow furrowed.   
“No! I haven’t; and I don’t really want to do this, but he’s right. We don’t have time and we…” She fought back tears as she took a deep breath. “We don’t have time and we don’t have…Aang. We can’t wait any longer, and if this is the best way to even come close to putting an end to this war, I’m going to do my part. Even if it’s this.” Hakoda stepped in and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.   
“Are you sure about this sweetheart? You understand this is a huge sacrifice, don’t you?” She huffed and looked down.   
“I’ve been thinking about what to do since Zuko first asked me. All the pros and cons…” Her teeth grit. “But if we’re going to push back Azula, if we’re going to have any chance of liberating the Earth Kingdom, we do have to fight fire with fire. If me being the Fire Lady can convince our people to join forces, then that’s what I’ll do.” No other words were spoken as Hakoda wrapped his arms around his daughter.   
“How was I so lucky to have a strong and brave young lady like you as my daughter?” She paused for a moment before embracing him, relaxing in his arms. “If you feel this is right, we’ll back you all the way. Won’t we?” He looked over to the others as they nodded, nervously. Katara sighed before pulling from her father and nodded.   
“Thanks, everyone.” Toph snickered a little.   
“Now the name Sugar Queen really has some merit to it.” The others couldn’t help but to chuckle at that remark.  
“I guess it does, doesn’t it?” She admitted. A breathless sigh came from her as she cast her eyes down.   
“Something wrong, Katara?” Her father asked. She shook her head.   
“I think it’s just sinking in.” Hakoda nodded understandably.   
“This was a big decision you made.”   
“Yeah, and it’s going to bring attention to the whole world, just like when we heard about Zuko killing Ozai.” Sokka chuckled nervously. “Are you ready for what’s going to come next?” Katara looked down.   
“No.” She said simply. “But I’m committing to this anyway. Hopefully, you can get the Tribes to understand and maybe, we can push back and stop Azula. That’s what matters.” Hakoda nodded.   
“I’ll do my best, sweetheart.”   
“I know you will, Dad.” She forced a small smile on her face. “And I’ll do my best here.”   
~~  
Azula grimaced as a Dai Li agent bowed his head to the floor humbly as she stood over him.   
“Please forgive me, Princess, but our best could not quicken the project any faster.” He said simply. “He is still secretive, even with us now.” Unamused, she rose an eyebrow.  
“Seems like your best wasn’t good enough.” She remarked coldly. “What are you going to do to change that?” The agent dared himself to look at the Princess, her eyes glowering into his.   
“We’ll keep some more agents on the inside, dissect his new process and work on creating the products at the speed you desire.” Azula towered over him impartial to his words.   
“You thought of that rather fast. If you already had that idea, why haven’t you all done it earlier?” The man cast his eyes back down, keeping his head low.   
“We decided that we’d rather not conduct any plans without your permission, Princess. Forgive me.” He answered. Azula thought for a moment and rolled her eyes.   
“Very well. I suppose I can accept that. For now, anyway. You have my permission to conduct this plan and you will be reporting to me on the progress.” The agent nodded, his breathing becoming a little easier.  
“Of course, Princess Azula.” Boredly, she waved her hand dismissively at him.   
“Now get out of my throne room.” Without another word, the man got up, bowed and turned on his heel to leave the throne room. Azula walked over to the throne crossing her legs as she sat. Ty-Lee grinned softly.  
“What’re we going to do, today Azula?” She asked. Mai lazily twirled one of her knives on her fingers.   
“Yeah, lazing about in this room is a little boring.” She droned with a yawn. “Politics and the stupid rebellion plans are just ridiculous. We already won, so why is there so much work?”   
“We haven’t won completely, Mai.” Azula corrected her. Mai took the opportunity to roll her eyes when Azula’s eyes were off her. “In fact, this is just the beginning. My brother is still sitting on my throne. No doubt running things into the ground. There’s no way he could withstand a civil war and the war on the outside.” Mai looked down at the thought, the twirling of her knife ceasing. “He’s probably crumbling now; he could never handle things like Father and I could.”  
“Right.” Ty-Lee watched her friend, her smile dropping.   
“Mai?”   
“Its fine.” Mai dismissed. “Zuko made his choice and I have to accept what comes next.” She stated her as a hand gripped at her chest. “Everyone here wants him dead.” The chipper girl made a solemn sound at her friend’s dejection.   
“I know it has to be hard for you, Mai. I mean…you really like him.” Mai fought back the rising blush to her cheeks.   
“Yeah. I’ll get over it.” With that she got up and walked out of the throne room, Ty-Lee’s eyes on her, hands clasped together in pity. Once Mai was gone, big gray eyes shot to Azula.  
“What are we going to do about Mai?” She asked sadly. “She’s so broken about this! I mean did you see her aura?!” Azula sighed and leaned against the arm of the throne.  
“No, seems like only you can see those, Ty-Lee.” Azula groaned with a roll of her eyes.  
“I just wish we could do something about this.”  
“What’s there to be done?” Azula asked bluntly, “You heard Mai. Zuko made his choice and he must face consequences once I ascend to the throne. Mai’s just going to have to deal.” Ty-Lee’s eyes grew wide in the direction Mai left them her hands tightening around each other.   
“I hope she’ll be okay.” Azula said nothing as she looked up towards the pillars, a curt nod towards one of them ignoring the subtle noise of departure.   
“Why don’t we go for a walk today, Ty-Lee?” Azula offered seeing her hopeful face once more. “I’m sure we could all use some fresh air.”   
~~  
Katara opened the door once more, frowning to see Zuko standing before her once more, this time in his robes and crown. His shoulders were slightly slumped and a nervous smile grew on his face.   
“What do you want?” Her face hardened.   
“I wanted to personally thank you for accepting my offer.”  
“I didn’t do it for you.” She sneered. “I agreed because you were right. We didn’t have time to wait.” Zuko nodded.  
“I understand. This is strictly political. There’s no doubt about that.” She leaned on the doorframe her cold gaze piercing through him.   
“Was that all you wanted from me?”   
“Um, no.” He answered a little taken aback from her cold tone. “Uncle wishes to accompany you to tea and I figured you and your friends need to be put up to speed with our plans and all.”   
“Maybe give my friends and family some time to adjust to the fact that I just agreed to be your wife first.” She offered, her voice seething with venom. “It’s quite a shock you know.” Zuko’s eyes widened quickly before lowering his head.   
“I understand. We’ll discuss things tomorrow afternoon. If that is alright with you.” Katara pondered for a moment.   
“I think that’ll be fine.” She agreed. “Anything else?”   
“Right. A servant will be showing you around the palace so you can navigate a little.” Katara raised an eyebrow.   
“Is it really wise to have servants around here now of all times?”   
“I cut back staff long before you arrived and we’ve made precautions especially for your arrival.” He explained.   
“I guess I can accept that.”  
“Also,” Zuko began again, “there’s the matter of the ship you came here on.”   
“We’ll take care of it ourselves!” Katara responded hastily shocking the young Fire Lord.   
“O-Of course.” He acquiesced, “I just ask that you do it quickly, I want to account for the boat and work on any repairs before I send them back out.”   
“Fine.” Zuko nodded.   
“I’ll have a servant call you for tea when Uncle is ready.” With that he bowed to her and left her feeling her eyes glaring into the back of his head. He sighed and made his way out holding his hand over his face. She still hates me. He recalled. And who can blame her? It hasn’t been that long since the Catacombs and that’s when I turned on her and uncle. He paused at the thought of his uncle noting there was a distance between them. He was always there to give him advice, but he was no fool to the change in his tone. The constant staring. Does he resent me? He dared to ask himself. Of course, he would resent me! I betrayed him, said horrible things to him. Killed his brother! He’s just here because I asked him to be. He groaned and leaned against the wall sadly. It seems like no matter what I do, I’m doing it wrong. Rapid footsteps brought him out of his thoughts as he watched one of his young servants rush to him, panting heavily. Hastily he bowed upon approaching him.   
“My Lord, there’s a young boy in your medical ward.” He explained. “He’s very badly hurt. The guards found him in the Palace grounds, passed out.” Zuko straightened up choosing to ignore the young man flinch as he towered over him.   
“I see; I will ask for Master Katara’s help. See if she can heal him. Come with me so you can guide us to him.” The servant nodded.   
“Yes, My Lord.” He nodded and lead him back to Katara’s room once again, his heart sinking not wanting to see her enraged face towards him any longer. Cautiously, he knocked once again, clearing his throat. Katara opened the door instantly glaring towards her future husband before looking over at the servant.   
“We need your healing skills. Someone’s waiting for you at the infirmary.” Zuko stated calmly noticing her face soften as she nodded grabbing her water pouch.   
“Take me to him please.” The servant nodded and bowed.   
“Of course, honored guest. This way, please.” With that he began walking towards the infirmary with Zuko and Katara close behind.   
“You’re coming too?” She asked trying to hide her disdain. Zuko nodded.   
“He came over the palace walls. And these are my people, of course I’m going to be there.” With that, no other words were spoken as they were quickly brought down to the medical room as Katara’s eyes widened seeing the lone boy on the cot. His face pale and slightly sunken in. Despite being covered in Fire Nation garb, Katara recognized the injured boy immediately. Aang. She turned to the Fire Lord and the concerned servant.   
“Leave me alone to my work.” Zuko stepped in looking the child up and down.   
“What if he tries to attack once he’s healed?” Katara shot a glance towards the older boy.   
“He’s far too weak to even try. Just leave and let me concentrate.” With a defeated sigh, he closed the door behind her leaving her alone with the Avatar. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned over the monk her heart soaring. “You’re okay...” Tears formed at her eyes as she pulled back stripping him down to his waist and flipping his body over. He was lighter than before, and she could see his ribs starting to protrude on his skin. She looked over at the scar, that had crusted over and festered lightly, grimacing at the swollen frothy sight bending her water onto his back.   
“It’s alright now, Aang.” She spoke quietly. “I’m here now. I got you.”


	8. Book One: Chapter Eight

Between healing the Avatar in secret and beginning to learn what it means to be the Fire Lady, Katara was spreading herself thin as the days went by. Hakoda watched his daughter be whisked away back and forth, fatigue weighing on her as the day went on, Sokka even tried prompting breaks out of her, but she quickly declined him every time. As worry grated on the older brother, Katara wordlessly invited her brother to her room making sure they kept their silence. Quietly, the two siblings slipped in as she lead him to the soundly sleeping boy.   
“No way!” He exclaimed breathlessly. “He’s still kicking.” Katara smiled hearing the relief in his voice.   
“It’ll take some time for him to properly heal,” Katara sighed looking over the boy, “he was such a wreck when they found him.”   
“I was wondering why you looked so drained.” Sokka remarked. “Dad and I were starting to worry about what was going on in your Fire Lady lessons.” Katara’s teeth grit as she recalled the strict teacher always smacking her for her so called lack of grace. The young woman speculated that she just wasn’t liked by the older woman seeing as no matter what she did, she wasn’t doing it like a proper Fire Lady should. After all, she wasn’t just a proper Fire Nation woman. The older woman sneered at her project as she liked to call her, confused on how she can be civilized. Katara bit her tongue taking the insults left and right from the woman, wanting to do her best to be a proper Fire Lady for Zuko. Just two days ago, Katara counted at least twenty times she was hit with that damned woman’s cane just for her posture.  
“There’s Madam Ingi too. Trust me.” She nearly growled out, a small remnant of pain radiating from her side.   
“How are you doing by the way?” Sokka asked softly. “With being Zuko’s future wife and all?” The future bride let out an elongated sigh.   
“It’s a whole new experience.” She answered. “And even if his intentions are somewhat clear, I have to do this. Who knows what state Aang will be in when he wakes up? We need to make the smartest decisions to—”  
“That’s not what I asked, Katara.” Her brother interrupted. “I asked how you are doing. Are you okay?” She surrendered to the weight pulling at her knees.   
“I don’t know Sokka.” She whispered as her brother followed, holding her.   
“Everything is just hitting me at once and I…I don’t know what I’m going to do if this doesn’t work. I feel like I’m going to lose myself to him and this title.”   
“You won’t.” He said with certainty. “I know you won’t.” A laugh was pulled out of him at the thought. “You’re much too strong for that.” Relaxing, she gave a small smile. “The Fire Nation is just going to have to deal with their stubborn Fire Lady who is so unashamedly Water Tribe. And she’ll be like that until the day she dies.” Playfully she nudged him.   
“Thanks Sokka, I needed that.”   
“Besides, if Zuko or anyone tries to Fireify you, Dad and I will kick his ass!” A laugh erupted from her, joyful and real much to both of their delight.   
“What about Toph?” She inquired.   
“You don’t think Toph would get in on the action?” Sokka laughed with a cocked brow. “Toph would go crazy on Zuko.” To emphasize his point he threw some punches mimicking the sounds of the earth moving to Toph’s will and mocking the groans of his hypothetical Zuko much to his little sisters enjoyment as she continued laughing, joy filled tears falling from her eyes. Sokka hugged his sister closely and smiled.   
“I’m sure you’re doing just fine and Dad and I are going to make sure that what you did won’t be for nothing. I always have your back, you know that.” With a soft smile Katara nodded.   
“Yeah. Thanks Sokka.”  
~~  
Ty-Lee cautiously walked up to Mai with a small smile seeing her looking over the night sky. The breeze was cool light as the clouds drifted slowly over the light of the waning moon. Mai was twirling her knife aimlessly, light bags under her eyes starting to show on her face. As the pink clad girl sat, she wasn’t even spared a glance by her friend.   
“I know you’re not okay, so I won’t ask.” She said softly. Mai continued to gaze up at the cloudy sky.   
“Good.” The breeze picked up nipping at their skin.   
“This place is a lot cooler than home.” Ty-Lee remarked. Mai made a non-committal noise in response. A chuckle came from the chipper girl. “I remember as a little girl on cooler days like this, mother would make the best—”   
“Why are you here, Ty-Lee?” Mai asked, keeping her knife in her grasp.   
“I thought…you could use some company.” She answered tentatively. “I know this has to be hard on you and…” She looked down softly looking up at the sky as well. “…well I thought you could use a friend. You shouldn’t go through this alone.” Mai’s shoulders slumped slightly as she looked away. “I don’t think you even want to go through this alone.”  
“What are you talking about?”   
“Zuko.” Mai flinched at the name, her grip on the knife getting tighter. Slowly, Ty-Lee grasped her friend’s hand cautious of the point of the knife. “I know that as much as you like to put up this unbreakable front; especially in front Azula…” Tears scalded at her eyes as she kept her face away from her concerned friend as she fought back the burning in her throat. “…I know you’re hurting, a lot.” Mai took in a deep unsteady breath. No. Not here.  
“And…Azula didn’t send me here. I wanted to be here for you.” She added softly looking down. “If that’s okay?” The stoic girl let out a crumbling sigh as she nodded.   
“I’m sure you were gonna stay regardless.” There was no bite to Mai’s voice as she rested her head on her hand. “You always knew how to pry into people’s feelings.” Ty-Lee giggled softly and wrapped her arms around her friend leaning her head on her back.   
“It’s what I do best, at least that’s what you told me years ago.” A small chuckle came out of Mai.   
“I remember that.” Silence loomed over them, though it was far from uncomfortable. Tranquility danced in the breeze, swaying the trees and shrubbery around them in a gentle whispering rustling. Mai allowed herself a sniffle as she turned to look up at the moon and the stars again, hidden and peeking through the thin clouds that had accompanied the night. Mai couldn’t help but to wonder if Zuko was looking over at the same moon too, thoughts consumed her about what he was doing, what he was thinking. Maybe somehow, she could then understand what prompted her boyfriend to do what he did. How he turned around and betrayed his country and his people. The fact he could kill his father so easily, after he had so graciously welcomed him back into his life and given him everything he wanted. How good things were between them. How good she thought things were between them. That thought hurt her the most. The illusion of closeness, the wall she thought she had penetrated and the reality that she was just as far away from him as everyone else was. Ty-Lee felt Mai’s hand clench underneath her as she watched her lower her head, her shoulders shaking as she couldn’t stop the urge. No words were spoken as she moved to wrap an arm around her, holding her close feeling heated tears drop onto her leg.   
“Fuck.”   
~~  
Iroh watched his nephew pace, seeing the stress of his new role looming over him and exhausting weighing heavy on his eyes. Fatigue was every step as his face scrunched in deep thought. He knew the generals were privy to this as well; confidence and cunning now in their posture, shoulders back and cruel intention behind their smiles. It was obvious the young Lord was losing his resolve. Zuko grasped his hair in desperation, a frustrated growl from his lips. Having enough, the wise man grabbed his nephew.   
“Fretting over this will solve nothing.” He stated firmly. “A solution will come in time.”  
“We don’t have time, Uncle!” Zuko rebutted. “Who knows when Azula will strike or what she’s even planning, let alone if we even have the finances to—” Reaffirming his grip Zuko stopped, taking note of his quickened breath.   
“You asked me when you freed me to be frank when you asked me to be your advisor did you not?” Zuko nodded. “The generals can see you wavering and are waiting to watch you fail. And if you keep acting like this they won’t have to wait long to see that happen.” The FireLord pondered for a moment before relenting with a deep sigh. “You won’t have to worry about your sister if you make those generals feel bold enough to try and start a coup.”  
“I suppose you’re right, Uncle.”   
“Also, while I’m being frank, I’m very disappointed with how you wrote to the very people you wanted to ally yourself with.” Iroh scolded. “I never thought I would have to tell you that you do not threaten potential allies!” Zuko could do nothing but scowl with his eyes casted down. “What you should focus on right now is controlling any more damage between your relationships and maybe earn some trust.”   
“Speaking of that Uncle,” Zuko responded, “as you know, she has agreed to be my Fire Lady.”   
“Which is wonderful news, yes.” He confirmed.   
“However, while we spoke privately about where her duties lie and what was going to be expected of her, she told me she was going to be my wife on a couple of conditions. She decides on who goes with her brother and father with diplomacy in the poles, she and her friends have as much clearance as I do regarding the Palace library and the scrolls we carry, and that I stay completely transparent with her.” Iroh chuckled softly.   
“What a clever girl,” he mused, “she’ll make a fine Fire Lady.”   
“Let’s hope so, Uncle.”  
~~  
Katara was grateful that she managed to convince the maids to keep out of her room, now that she was healing Aang once more. She sighed as she finished another session for the night, a solemn look over her as she thought back to the times she healed him on the ship, realizing how quickly things were happening.  
“It’s almost like nothing changed.” She whispered to herself, catching her tears in her eyes. “Please, Aang. I need you to recover, the world needs you to recover.” She watched him rest for a moment before leaving a tender kiss on his forehead closing off the room where she had him. Surprised to hear a gentle rap at her door, she made her way and opened it to see Iroh at her door.  
“Good evening, Katara, I hope I’m not disturbing you.” A gentle smile cocked at the corner of her lips at the older man. “I was hoping the future Fire Lady would honor me with accompanying me to some tea.” She gave a small sigh glancing back towards the room where Aang was hidden. It’s just a cup of tea. He’ll be fine.  
“I could use a cup of tea.” She agreed. Iroh beamed excitedly.   
“Wonderful!” He led the young woman down to his tea room, opening the door letting the sweet and earthy scent of different teas waft through the air, a small private room, with various teas lining the shelves and a long table taking up of the space filled with unused chairs. The middle of the table held a place for the tea to brew. He motioned for her to sit as he pushed her into the table and smiled grabbing one of his tea pots. He scanned over his vast collection, a peaceful smile on his face.   
“What tea do you like my dear?” Katara thought for a moment before shrugging.   
“I really don’t know.” She admitted. “We never really brewed it for taste. Just for something to drink.” His shoulders slumped a little at the statement.   
“I see,” He said, “my nephew calls it leaf juice.” Katara chuckled a little.   
“Sounds like something he would say.”   
“He just doesn’t see the beauty in tea! The crafting, the smell it gives you, the way it connects people.” He smiled fondly looking over his collection of teas. “Every one of these teas, holds a story of how I got them, how I connected with others, even from different nations, for a blissful moment, there was no war, no animosity. We were just two people, bonding over something truly lovely.” Katara gazed over the walls nearly overflowing with tea, looking to see which ones looked familiar enough.   
“That one looks nice.” Iroh followed her finger his eyes widened a little as a solemn smile rose.   
“Ah the memories of that tea.” He said softly. He made his way over to it and began to brew some.   
“What kind of memories?” She asked delicately watching his demeanor slightly wilt.   
“This tea is the last thing my brother gave me. We even shared a cup that day.” Silence loomed over the two of them as Katara cast her eyes down at the table.   
“Oh I see. I’m sorry…about your loss.” A strange feeling overwhelmed her as she never thought she would give condolences about a man who had torn apart so many families and ruined so many lives.   
“Thank you. Even though Ozai had done all he had done, he was still my little brother.” He sighed watching the tea brew; the flames of caressing the sides of the pot peacefully. The war made him seem inhuman, but Iroh’s conflicted face and the sorrow in his eyes reminded her that he was once a man, a man with loved ones and people who would miss him. Katara wondered if Zuko would miss his own father even if he was the one to take his life.   
“He was misguided—we all were.” His eyes gravitated towards the flames now, flickering on the sides of the pot, almost like fingernails clawing at the metal. “But that’s no excuse for our actions and what this war has caused. My brother chose his path. I just hope that we aren’t too late to try and make things right, and put the world on the right path to healing.” Katara nodded softly, a question resting on the tip of her tongue.   
“What made him change his mind?” She asked. “To want to be on our side?” Iroh shook his head and shrugged.   
“Your guess is as good as mine, my dear. One moment I was stuck in prison, disgraced and dishonored, next thing I know I see my nephew, his eyes wide and puffy from crying. His hands covered in his father’s blood and the crown in his palms.” Iroh held them out his hand in a claw as he watched the waterbender’s eyes widen.   
“So he really did kill Ozai.” Iroh nodded.   
“He did indeed. Though, I can’t tell you why he did.” He confessed. His eyes cast down back at the table again. “If you ask him, he just shuts down. I hate seeing him this way, I have no way of helping him.” The pot whistled as the old man rushed to take it off the burner, a gentle smile returning.   
“Ah, what a lovely aroma, don’t you think?” A little awestruck she nodded, smelling the subtle notes of the brew. Quickly and gracefully, Iroh poured two cups handing one over to his guest. She thanked him and looked down at the inviting green tint of the tea, the smells now gracing her nostrils. It was a flowery and gentle sweet scent that brought her back to the first meadow she had visited with her brother and Aang. How the world seemed so new and vast at the beginning of their travels. The world being such a warm contrast to their frigid bubble that they were so accustomed to. Her heart sank as those meadows reminded her of his jovial laughter and the carefreeness that was like a ray of light piercing the bleak world they were lived in. It was a painful reminder of how cruel war and others can really be.   
~~  
Azula scowled at the cowering man before her, watching as his forehead pressed against the ground, not daring to look up at their new ruler. Her nose was scrunched in a rage as silence filled the throne room as she rose from her seat.   
“What do you mean, late?!” Despite the evenness in her tone, there was no hiding the bite in her tone.   
“I apologize, Princess, that is what Long Feng asked me to deliver onto you.” The agent answered. “I’m afraid that’s all I know.”   
“Then you are useless to me.” Without another word, the agent looked up as earth bent hands captured one of their own, two hands covering his mouth before he could speak again. Silently and solemnly, the man accepted his fate, his green eyes cast down towards the floor, the very symbol of his Nation on the floor, now mocking him as he wondered who it was he was really serving now.   
“Get him out of my sight.” The door opened as he was dragged off without hesitation and without a fight from him. As he was dragged off, he watched the young woman’s lips curve up into a smirk as he was dragged towards the dungeon where so many of the people he had captured himself and tortured would be waiting for him. Mai yawned as the door slammed shut once more looking over one of her knives.   
“Why can’t we just go over there now and just blast our way in?” She asked. “I mean if we’re all here, I can only imagine that things aren’t really going well back home. I mean, there’s hardly any nobles or officials there.”  
“I know Zu Zu can’t handle running the Fire Nation on his own. But that’s not why I need these people.” Mai turned towards her friend with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t want him to just be seen as a failure, but I want to make sure no one will oppose me once I take my rightful place on the throne. I want to be seen as the Fire Lord who rebuilds the Fire Nation from its ashes and continues my father’s work. I gave Zuko the credit of killing the Avatar and I will let him take all the blame once his horrible leadership brings the Fire Nation to its knees. Where I can execute the plan that we came up with together in his honor, but all the glory will be mine.” She explained, her confident smirk growing.   
“This isn’t just about taking back the Fire Nation, Mai. This is about never being opposed again.” Mai watched her unamused as she made her hands busy twirling her knife again.   
“Whatever you say, Azula.” She replied boredly. Turning her attention to the non-bender now, she cocked her hips and crossed her arms.   
“Don’t tell me you’ve checked out now that we have to get rid of Zu-Zu.” Mai rose an eyebrow at her continuing spinning her blade.   
“No, of course not.” She said. “I just don’t know why you’re doing all of this when you can just overpower him. I mean that’s all what it’s going to lead to.”   
“I have to agree with Mai.” Ty-Lee chimed in. “Everyone knows you’re the best firebender.” Mai nearly rolled her eyes watching the chipper girl’s words inflate Azula’s ego even more. “You’re so strong and powerful and your technique is absolutely flawless!”   
“As right as you are about those things, Ty-Lee,” she nearly purred from the praise, “I want to crush Zuko, but I also don’t want any thought of rebellion from the Fire Nation either. My word will be absolute and they will all obey me without hesitation.” She looked over the two of them with a small smile. “Like you two.” Two more agents approached her as she preened seeing them bow to her so quickly over the Earth Kingdom insignia.   
“Princess...we come with news about the new string of rebellions in your kingdom.” Azula nodded as she made her way to the back of the throne snapping her fingers hearing the movement of earth paving the way to the opening.   
“We’ll talk in here. Besides, I have some guests to attend to.” She stopped for a moment looking over her shoulder. “Mai, Ty-Lee attend me. No one will be able to burst into the palace.” The two girls looked at each other for a moment before getting up to follow the earth benders and their Princess into the dark corridor.   
~~  
Darkness was pierced by the blinding light of the sun that had drilled itself into Aang’s eyes as he slowly covered his face with his arm. His whole body screamed in agony weighing heavily on him as his limb shook and flopped on his face. Breathing was laborious but he was more than grateful for every haggard inhale. Hesitantly he tried to move his shoulders noting the pain that shot down his spine was less agonizing. Like I was being--   
“Katara!” His eyes widened as he croaked out her name. Gripping the sides of his bed, he groaned as he pushed himself up feeling the consequence of inaction in his joints and the dull shockwave that rocked his body. Sharpness dealt a cruel blow to his stomach as he cried out in agony once more hunched over only to have a familiar voice respond to him.   
“Aang?” Forgetting the pain for a moment, Aang’s head shot to the sound of her voice, one he had missed for spirits knew how long. As he turned his head, he noticed the royal red and the large Fire Nation insignia that proudly stayed on the wall. His grin dropped and his eyes grew wide as he remembered the reason he had rushed to the palace in the first place. Weakly scrambling, he fell out of his bed as Katara watched him helplessly flop to the ground much to her horror. Quickly she got him back up and helped him on the bed.   
“I’m glad you’re finally up again.” She smiled softly. Tiredly, Aang smiled back looking her over with a dazed crooked smile.  
“Yeah, it's good to be back. You know, red is a good color on you.” Katara gave him a small playful scoff as a blush illuminated her cheeks. He looked over her clothing once more noting how the red silk adorned her, her large sleeves with a golden bend around the end glimmering in the light. Her hair was in a top knot and her hair loops now accented with gold instead of her usual blue framed her face.   
"You look like a noble woman." He remarked. Katara fought her grimace trying to keep a gentle smile on her face.  
"A lot happened after you left us, Aang." His shoulders slumped as he kicked his feet guilty. "Which was completely and utterly stupid, mind you." His eyes cast down at his feet catching the healing scar at the bottom of his feet as he kicked. "You had all of us worried. You could've really died this time."   
"I know. I'm sorry." He sighed, clenching his fists in the sheets. "I just...I couldn't handle the idea of everyone thinking I'm still dead. That I died in disgrace. I let the whole world down Katara." Bitter tears pricked at his eyes. "I failed." Compassion governed the water bender's face as she placed a hand on his knee.   
"Aang...I know you feel guilty about this. But you can't fix your mistakes when you're still healing." He turned his head away from her ignoring the harshness that traveled up his spine. "You need to focus on healing first and foremost before you can show the world you're still here. So please..." She placed a hand on his. "Please stay this time, Aang." He sighed and squeezed her hand gently before nodding.   
"I'll stay."   
"Thank you." He smiled softly gazing into her large blue eyes.   
"You know I really missed you..." He confessed with a small blush. A genuine smile formed on her lips. "A whole lot." A tired grin grew on his face as she embraced him.  
"I missed you too, Aang. We all did." There was a rap at the door forcing Katara to separate from the airbender, much to his dismay.  
"Lady Katara? Are you well?" Katara put a finger to her lips towards Aang as he nodded with a raised eyebrow at the strange title.  
"Yes! I'm fine Ji," she responded, "is there something you needed?"   
"Yes my lady, the Fire Lord has asked for your attendance."   
"What?!" Aang whisper yelled, causing Katara to shake her head and place a hand over his mouth.   
"Of course he has, will you give me a couple minutes? Then you can guide me to him." She offered.  
"Yes my lady, I will return in a few minutes." The sounds of her feet on the palace floor echoed from the tense silence the two benders created. Katara breathed a heavy sigh as she let go of Aang's mouth.   
"Why does the Fire Lord want to see you? And what are you all doing here in the Fire Nation Palace anyway?!" He questioned. Katara sighed.   
"A lot happened while you were gone, Aang." She began before propping herself up on the bed with him."   
"What do you mean? How did you even get here?"   
“As you know, Zuko’s now the Fire Lord." She let out a long sigh as she looked down at her flowy gown. "Shortly after he was crowned, Zuko sent his people to find us. We were heading towards the North Pole trying to see if we could heal you more with spirit water and find a safe place for you to recover. One of Zuko’s ships found us and brought us back here. He’s been trying to ally himself with the North and South Pole so we can corner Azula in the Earth Kingdom and stop her expansion of power there.” She explained. All hope of a response became stuck in the Avatar’s throat. Finding his words for him, Katara released a short laugh that was all but joyous.   
“I know, it only seemed like yesterday he was working with his sister to take you down.” Aang brought a hand to his hair gripping it a little with a disbelieving sigh.   
“Yeah, seems like I missed out on a lot.”   
“Zuko says he’s changed and wants to be on the right side of history. And with the way things are looking right now, we don’t have much of an option other than believing him and trying to take down Azula.” Aang glanced over in the direction of the door.   
“Why did that lady call you Lady Katara?” A heavy groan came out of the waterbender as she got off the bed, beginning to primp herself.   
“That was another reason why Zuko was looking for us, specifically.” She responded coolly as she retightened her top knot. “I’m supposed to be his Fire Lady to solidify the alliance.”  
“You’re what?!” Katara glared at the air bender making sure to keep a watchful eye on the door.  
“Keep your voice down, Aang!” She hissed in a hushed tone.   
“What do you mean you’re going to be the Fire Lady?!” He exclaimed quietly. “Are you telling me you’re going to be Zuko’s wife?!”  
“Yes,” she answered, continuing to fix up her hair as she checked herself over quickly before being satisfied, “I am.” He watched her check over herself as his heart sank knowing she was primping herself for another guy.  
“Why?!” Katara took in a deep breath trying to keep her aggravation down.   
“Because this was the best way to combine forces to liberate the Earth Kingdom.” Aang scoffed coldly taking his eyes off of her.  
“You have to get married combine forces?”   
“Yes.” She answered once more, a light tint of impatience in her voice. “It's an act of faith on both parties. This way, the Water Tribes will be more inclined to be more involved with the Fire Nation, especially when I’m by his side making decisions with him.” Defiantly, the airbender folded his arms as he kept his face away from her, trying to hide the growing hurt.   
“I still don’t see why you have to be his wife.” Katara crossed her own arms with a scoff and raised an eyebrow.   
“Were you expecting Sokka to volunteer?” Aang opened his mouth for a moment and huffed pouting now, in an attempt to keep harsh words from flying out. “Besides, this was also my decision. I chose to do this.” Wide eyes drew to the future Fire Lady.   
“What do you mean you chose to do this?!” He nearly hollered. “Why would you just give yourself up to someone who you don’t even love!? Or like?!” Katara’s eyes widened from his near outburst before narrowing them at the young monk. “How could you choose to do something so ridiculous!?”   
“Because it’s my decision!” She snapped as Aang’s own eyes widened. “I did what I thought would be best; for my people, for the Earth Kingdom for every one because we still have a war to end with no Avatar to rely on!” She stopped for a moment, shocked at her own words as she looked over to Aang, silenced astonishment on his face as he struggled to speak. Bitter tears welled at her eyes as she choked back a pained angry sob. “You were just gone, Aang! Gravely injured; barely hanging on as it was and you...y-you disappeared and we had no clue when or if you were coming back this time!” Silence loomed over the two as she wiped her eyes quickly with a small sniffle.   
“We couldn’t wait for you. Not with what’s going on.” Aang kept his eyes on the floor. Remorse flooded her as her face softened hesitantly reaching out for him before retreating as Aang dared to look at her again, his heart racing. He opened his mouth to speak only to have light knocking stop him.  
“Lady Katara, are you ready to be escorted to the Fire Lord?” Ji asked softly. Katara looked towards her dejected friend for a moment before looking at the door once more.   
“Yes, I’ll be out momentarily.” She called out before turning back to her friend.   
“I’m sorry I snapped at you like that. Please just focus on resting right now, Aang. I have to go.” The Airbender watched her go with a low groan as he lay back in his bed covering his face as his face burned, emotions welling over him clutching the silky sheets underneath him as he stifled his heavy hearted sobs. Shaky breaths filled his immediate surroundings as he felt warm streams of tears fall down the sides of his head and pooling at the sides of his ears as he sniffled. He replayed her words in his head over and over again, punishing himself as he recalled all the times he ran, each memory pressing harder on his heart as he realized how right she was. A soft sob broke from him as he remembered what the guru told him about his attachments even running away from his own development as an Avatar. Maybe it is time to let go. He thought to himself. What's the point of holding on to someone who’s just going to be another guy's wife forever? A stab to his heart came again as more tears flooded down his face. Easier said than done.  
~~  
Watching her leave over and over again was like a punishment from the universe. Her smiles were always laced with guilt and pity from leaving him alone in the large room day after day. He watched her leave in different long flowing dresses that graced every part of her as she made her way to her lessons or just to be involved in the war meetings with her soon to be husband. What hurt him day after day was how beautiful she looked, knowing she was made to look this way for another man’s attention. Every day grew lonelier without her and sometimes even with her as her Fire Lady duties had kept her fatigued and she was tasked with learning about Fire Nation history and customs. Sensing her boredom, Katara often indulged Aang in her learning of their history, asking Aang to recall what things were like over a century ago and comparing to what was in the book. And the more he interacted with her, the more she engaged with him made it so much harder to let her go. She was so close and yet, this marriage was pulling apart his chances with her. Every once in a while, the temptation of revealing himself to Zuko and the Fire Nation rolled in his head, in hopes that Katara wouldn’t have to marry Zuko anymore, but there was no guarantee that would end well for any of them and he was in no shape to train. A heavy sigh came from him once more as Katara slid inside her room and made her way to the bored monk.   
“Hey, Aang.” She greeted, an unusual but small smile on her face. “I know resting alone must be hard, but I brought you something that might make you feel better.” Aang looked over at her boredly, before hearing the excited chittering of Momo flying into his face licking his face excitedly. Aang couldn’t help but to laugh as he held the small lemur stroking his head lovingly.   
“Hey, buddy! I missed you too.” Katara’s heart swelled at the soft sounds of his laughter, only realizing then how much she missed hearing it. Her smile grew as she heard the door close again softly as she watched the group quietly come in.   
“That's not the only one I brought with me, Aang.” Stepping aside she let the concerned group come into the Avatar’s view as his eyes widened.   
“Guys?” Toph grinned.   
“Great to hear your voice again, Twinkle-Toes.” Sokka chuckled and ruffled the resting monk’s hair.   
“Good to see you again, Aang. We missed you.”   
“I missed you guys too.” Hakoda and Bato smiled down at the young Avatar.  
“I hope you’re resting well.” Bato said gently. Aang nodded.   
“Yeah, Katara’s been taking good care of me.” Hakoda chuckled and stroked his daughter’s hair lovingly.   
“I can imagine.” She smiled at her dad lovingly as he did so much to Aang’s relief.   
“You made up with your dad.” Katara blushed and nodded, recalling Aang only seeing him treat him coldly.   
“Yeah, you can say we had a heart to heart after you left.” Hakoda nodded with a small laugh. Aang sheepishly smiled trying to ignore the guilty pang in his heart.  
“And how are you feeling, Aang?” The father asked.   
“I’m getting better over time. I don’t know when I would be okayed for training...or whatever I can do since I’m still in hiding.” Toph beamed.  
“Actually, ever since Queenie over here told us you were alive, I’ve been making a point to train underground now, so you and I can train all we want once you’re better.” Katara smiled at the young monk.  
“And after the wedding, I’ll have some more time for myself and you and I can have private sessions and if we’re lucky we can train outside at night.” Aang's smile dropped at the mention of the wedding and the fight the two had over it.   
“Right...sounds great.” Knowingly, the waterbender tilted her head. “Is there something on your mind, Aang?” Plastering on a fake grin he shook his head.   
"No, no!" He lied, "I'm just so happy to see you all again." Toph places her hands on her hips and scoffed.   
"Just don't go running off on us again, you had as all woried sick!" Aang rubbed the back of his head guiltily.   
"Yeah, I know...I'm sorry, everyone. I was just so upset with myself and... failing to save Ba Sing Sae. I just wanted ...to do something right." Grief overwhelmed the group as Katara rushed to hug the disheartened boy.   
"I'm sure you did everything you could, Aang. You'll have another chance." She reassured him. Slowly he placed his hand over her arm and sighed.  
"Let's hope so."   
"You're young. You'll bounce back. A wise warrior knows when it's time to rest so he can be at his full strength when the time is right." Bato said with a gentle smile towards the Avatar.  
"Thanks. I'll try to remember that."


	9. Book One: Chapter Nine

The cry of the messenger falcon caught the royal advisor’s attention as he slyly snuck away from his nephew, grateful he was so occupied with his people’s worries as they spoke about the new massive structures near the docks and the edges of the Nation, preparing for a possible attack. Zuko knew that these plans were going to breed uncertainty and questioning from the people and he made sure to brace for it. Quickly, Iroh took the message from the bird handing him a small treat and stroking the duteous bird. Taking the opportunity, the man went off into his room to read and plan his actions accordingly. He knew the Lotus were becoming impatient with him and wanted to assess the young man before going forward in the war. Preparing to respond to the letter, Iroh groaned and scratched his head in frustration not knowing how to respond. The White Lotus had every right to assess the boy, after hearing about how he killed his own father and took the crown for himself. There was reason to doubt his sanity, but he knew his nephew. He had the audacity to believe he knew the young man better than his own father knew him. However, he also never expected Zuko to turn around and kill Ozai. Despite all of that, Iroh knew there was a desire to be good, by his actions and his plans for the Fire Nation and the world. He could see it in the guilt in his eyes but he could also see that the young Fire Lord had yet to find his way and that’s what worried him. What would the White Lotus do to him if they deemed him unworthy and a more harrowing question was would he be able to let whatever happen should Zuko be deemed unworthy by his peers? It wasn’t often that Iroh worried about his love for his nephew clouding his judgment over his service to the world, especially seeing the young man tasked with such a burden. He owed it to himself and the world to be as honest as he could with the White Lotus, hoping that his words were enough to sate his comrades for now and buy him enough time to build him to being the Fire Lord Iroh could see him and possibly his heirs becoming.   
~~  
Affirmative mummurs and sounds of agreement were heard outside of the barn as Azula and her agents surrounded the area, keeping as quiet as they could. Finally, Azula thought triumphantly, one of the rebellions that were becoming a genuine thorn in my side gets taken down today. Hope was filled in the eyes of the rebels as they listened to their leader.   
“We almost have all of their routes mapped out and we can find a way to liberate the people that those Dai Li bastards are capturing.” Another small round of cheers sounded. “We’ve been pushing and pushing and soon, we’ll get those Fire loving bastards out of our homes!” As the men and women grew more excited about the idea of pushing back the Fire Nation, the door slammed open banging against the walls as Dai Li agents marched in with uniformed steps. Gasps filled the room only to be filled with damning silence as multiple eyes stared into their enemies.   
“I’m afraid your little plans will not be achieved today.” She smugly smirked as she burned around the edges of the building, blue flames feeding on the walls of their surroundings. Rocks flew into their direction, as Azula calmly dodged them keeping her hands behind her back as the other two moved from behind Azula. Mai’s eyes scanned for the next move as did Ty-Lee as they continued to dodge the massive flurry of rocks.   
“Quickly, escape pattern Beta!” One of the men shouted as hands were being launched towards the rebels. Earthbenders came together and formed a large wall between them keeping them blocked from the Dai Li’s hands as others were bending the ground to make a hole. Ty-Lee leapt into action soaring over most of the rocks that were still being used to keep the Dai Li at bay and block off the earthy hands. Upon landing, she made quick work to jab and chi block the wall bearers, as the earth sunk straight into the ground again as people were scrambling down the holes. As the two benders now limp on the floor were being apprehended, Mai quickly followed Ty-Lee outside as did Azula to find no other rebels in sight. The three of them quieted their breaths trying to hear any disturbance of ground. After a few more moments of silence the three of them headed back towards the Dai Li and the limply struggling benders in their earthly shackles.   
“You know you were quite a thorn in my side.” Azula crossed her arms. “But I must admit; you were tactical, strategic and cunning.” She looked over to the agents who stood stoically awaiting orders from her. “We could use people like you.” One of the rebels scoffed, sending a harsh look towards the silent men before them.  
“We’re not the Dai Li. We won’t betray our own.” Azula chuckled haughtily.   
“You say that like you have a choice.” She looked over to her agents and nodded. “Take them in. Let's make sure they see things my way.” The agents grabbed and began dragging them off as one of them growled towards her.  
“This isn’t over! We’re just waiting for the day your brother comes and does to you what he did to your father.” Her eyes widened as her lip curled into a fierce snarl. Placing her hands behind her back, she approached the two of them, fierce amber eyes glowering at them.   
“You’re putting way too much faith into a dead man.” Her voice laced with cruelty and venom. She nodded to her subordinates as they continued to take them away. She turned to her companions, her face still full of fury and determination.   
“Come along now, there’s still much to do today.”  
~~  
Zuko sighed as he worked through the numbers of the budget, his hands gripping at the base of his hair, a small growl coming from his throat. A knock at the door startled him for a moment, before he composed himself.   
“You may enter.” He answered. Zuko watched the door open to see Ji and Katara watching him carefully as Ji bowed.   
“I’ve brought Lady Katara as you requested. Is there something else I can do for you, sire?” She asked, keeping her head low.   
“No, thank you. You are dismissed.” With that, she bowed again and slipped out as Zuko focused back on his scrolls.   
“What do you want?” She asked him, not bothering to hide her annoyance. “I was going to spend the day with Toph right after my Fire Lady lessons.” Zuko, not taking his eyes off the scroll, rose a brow, clueing her in that he was still listening.   
“How are your lessons going anyway?” Katata scoffed, crossing her arms.   
“I’m trying to be a good Fire Lady, whatever that means but maybe I’m just not Fire Nation enough.” She sneered at the thought, recalling all the cruelty from the tutor. Zuko placed the records down and sighed.   
“I think I understand.” He said. “We're not only facing a battle against my sister, but a fight against the status quo and the attitudinal ways of my people.” He thought for a moment and looked over at her. “Our people, I suppose now.” She sighed.   
“Is that all you’ve asked me for?”   
“No.” He answered. “I need your opinion and guidance. On gaining the Water Tribes’ trust. You coming into power beside me is a great act of good faith, but I also want them to not regret siding with us in the war against Azula.” Her body relaxing a bit, Katara willed herself to take a couple steps towards the young Lord. As he looked back at his documents, Katara noticed the bags developing under his eyes and a look of fatigue weighing on him.   
“What are those scrolls?” She asked, her tone waning from her overwhelming curiosity. He ran a hand through his hair as a cold laugh barked out of him.   
“My father’s plans.” He all but growled. “Money was being funneled into his final plans for the war and even if we had won this way, my people would’ve been left starved and poor because of it. Everything was going into his military and weapon production.” He explained. “Food, clean water, medicine...everything was being poured into the war and his loyal people would be left with next to nothing but the spoils of what we would steal from other nations.” He paused for a moment. “What left of the ashes there was to gather anyway.” Katara’s eyes widened at the thought of sifting what would remain from the ashes. The very thought of it brought a churn to her stomach as she clutched it gently.   
“That sounds...”   
“Awful. I know.” He nodded. “I’ve been trying to account for the money we still have, and trying to balance the war with the health of the Nation as well. We’re all tired, and I know what I’ve done is just amped up the war more.” He weakly tossed the paper back on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know how we’re going to pull this off. Hopefully those precautious your father and brother came up with will help protect us a little better should Azula try and come with the ships she took.”  
“Maybe....” Katara began softly, pity rising in her voice. “Maybe you should take a break for now. Something may come to you later and maybe we can talk about it then.” Carefully, she took the scroll and began to slowly roll it up. “I mean they’ll be here when you come back, I assume. Do something to take your mind off it for now.”   
“What would you do?” He asked her.   
“What?”  
“If you were in my position. In need of a break?” Continuing to clean up the desk, Katara pondered for a moment.   
“Why would you ask me?”  
“You are going to be my wife, Katara.” He reminded her. “Not to mention, I am honoring your agreement; you’re going to run this war and this nation just as much as I will. So consider this a trial in your near future.” He leaned against the back of the chair lightly, keeping his eyes on her.   
“Well,” she sighed softly, “when Aang wasn’t getting a technique whether, earth bending or water bending, he and I would pass water around in a body of water for a bit just to clear his mind.” Zuko’s brow quirked slightly amused.   
“Are you suggesting we pass around some fire?” She huffed out.   
“No. I’m just saying, maybe spend some time bending by yourself. Whatever it is you do to just...connect with your element.” He chuckled softly.   
“I was kidding you know.”   
“I know, but considering how many times you’ve sent fire our way in the past, I thought I should clarify.” She responded quickly. Zuko opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it again, recalling all the fights they’ve had as he crossed his arms again.  
“Fair enough.” He conceded as she smugly smirked, finishing up his scrolls. He let out a deep breath. “I suppose I could meditate for a while. Or perhaps do some training with Uncle.” He cast his eyes down at his feet for a moment, beginning to wring his hands together. “I know he’s been worried about me.”   
“Wouldn’t hurt to take a nap either.” She added tapping her face lightly. “You’re getting bags.” Slowly the Fire Lord brought a hand to his face, feeling the slight crease under his eye.   
“Maybe later.” He lamented. “Another reason I asked you here was just to see how you were adjusting...with everything.” She paused for a moment before laying a hand on her hip.   
“Well, aren’t you being a considerate husband?” She lightly chided. He shrugged.   
“Shouldn’t I be? Political or not, you’re going to be my wife. And I know I’m asking for a lot from you. I feel like I owe you some respect in that at least.” Katara began to play with her hair nervously.  
“Right...” He tilted his head staring at her for a moment as she bit her lip.   
“You’re nervous.” He observed. She took a half step back from the desk and crossed her arms again looking away from him.   
“As I’m sure you can imagine; I’ve never been married before.” She responded.   
“Neither have I.” He retorted. “I just didn’t think you’d be nervous about it.” She groaned.   
“It’s not just marrying you for this alliance. It’s my people, your people. This war...everything. It seems like everything is riding on something so simple and fragile as someone’s words.” He leaned back on his chair staring up at the ceiling. “Words we don’t even mean.”  
“It is.” He agreed. “But you’re not the only one who’s nervous.” He cast a glance at her. “I was worried you’d say no. I’m terrified of the thought of Azula expanding to the poles to the point where this union means nothing, of her taking the throne for herself and resuming my father’s plans.” He stopped to soothe his drying throat, his foot tapping rapidly at the floor as he wrung his hands more. “I’m scared that I had to end my own father for nothing. And I’m horrified at the thought that the Avatar will never return.” He shut his eyes slowly as sorrow weighed heavily on him. Katara brought her eyes to the floor as she kept her mouth shut as there was nothing more she could’ve said. A hand found home on her arm, as she caught her bottom lip with her teeth watching over him letting the silence between them marinate. All she could think of was the recovering boy in her room, fighting to live.


	10. Book One: Chapter Ten

Katara huffed as her teacher stood over her, a disgusted sneer from the older woman as she drummed her fingers on her cane. Her sharp brown eyes gazed down at the girl as she looked over her form again a glint of cruelty in her eyes.   
“Pitiful. Absolutely disgusting.” She scoffed as she waved her hand at her dismissively. The young woman huffed out angrily her fists clenching. “This lesson is over; I can hardly stand to look at you.” Biting her tongue harshly once again, Katara got up trying to remain calm as the small of her back ached. The woman placed her hands behind her back and growled looking her up and down.   
“To think that you will ever be a proper woman in general is laughable if not utterly tragic.” She chuckled amused. “How I’ll break you into somewhat of a proper lady instead of this…ice savage that you are that the young Fire Lord had brought before me I’ll never know. At this rate, you’re not even proper enough to be considered a concubine.” The older woman’s tittering boiled Katara with rage as she bent the water from a nearby vase slashing at the cane that caused her so much grief. Not wasting time, Katara strode up to the shocked woman, ignoring the sharp pains in her back with a harsh glare found in her eyes.  
“Let’s get some things straight madam Ingi,” Katara snarled, “no matter how you feel about me, I am going to be your Fire Lady and you’re going to treat me with respect.” The frightened woman, shuddered as he back hit a nearby wall, looking down at the young girl. “And I am not a savage!” Before the older woman could retort, a man cleared his throat catching both of their attention. Iroh rose an eyebrow at the both of them as Katara moved back, guilt filling her face as she clutched her more sore arm. Ingi breathed out a relieved sigh as she scrambled to get up moving towards the older man.   
“Advisor Iroh, I’m so happy you’ve come! You wouldn’t believe how frightening she can be!” She gasped bowing low. Katara crossed her arms with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. “Look at what she did to my cane! I don’t know how our young Lord is going to handle someone like her!” Iroh watched her calmly and looked over to the younger girl, a stern looked on his face.   
“My nephew will handle her just fine.” He said simply. “He knows how to interact with people so unlike him. How unfortunate that I cannot say the same for you.” Brown eyes widened daring to look at her superior.   
“I...I don’t understand.”   
“Madam Ingi, you will be relieved of your duties immediately. We have no room for those who have such a horrid mindset and a lack of respect for your future Fire Lady.” Katara did her best to hide her smirk as the woman stammered trying to find words, none of which were reaching the older man. Iroh turned to Katara and bowed.   
“I would like to apologize for her abysmal behavior, my lady. I’m sure the Fire Lord will think of an appropriate punishment for her.” A couple guards escorted the shamed woman away, as tears streamed down her face.   
“Thank you.” Katara said. Iroh shook his head.   
“I had my suspicions as I’ve seen you rubbing your arms and back as of late. I only wish I’d known sooner. It would’ve been handled.” He explained. “I’m here because I was asked to retrieve you for the upcoming meeting. The Fire Lord also requested that you sit beside him during the meeting.” Katara began to follow him towards the meeting rooms.   
“Sit next to him?” Iroh nodded, stroking his beard wistfully.   
“Well, yes. I mean you are the future Fire Lady and I believe Zuko wants to make sure the others understand that you are to be seen as his equal instead of just a wife to have.”   
“I guess that makes sense.” She acquiesced with a scrunch of her nose, recalling the wall of fire that blazed and crackled before him and how warm that area has to be. With every step, the very idea of being behind that wall of flame filled her with reluctance.   
Stopping at the grand doors, Iroh smiled at the young girl.   
“No one is inside but Zuko so you two can sit up on the platform before the generals come.” An amused chuckle came from him. “Won’t that be a sight for them; seeing two silhouettes up there?” He grinned. Opening the doors for her, light pierced the dimly lit room as she looked over at Zuko, in his formal regalia the crown firmly on his head. His hand lightly danced along the surface of the table, his brow furrowing in thought.   
“I’ve brought Lady Katara as you asked, Lord Zuko.” Iroh announced as Zuko flinched from the suddenness of being pulled out of his thoughts.   
“I see. Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko looked at Katara before extending his hand towards her.   
“Come now, I figured I’d start to getting you used to being by my side.” She huffed out a small sigh before taking his hand as he guided her to the platform, the fire igniting as they stood. The warmth of the flame blew straight into their faces as Zuko calmly sat patting beside him for Katara to sit. She attempted to sit like he did as best as she could seeing as she was in a dress, watching the flames dance in front of her, Iroh being hard to see beyond the burning wall despite being the closest to them.   
“Can you even see who speaks to you when you have a meeting like this?” She asked.   
“No.” He answered. “Though I don’t have to, they announce themselves once they are seated and I can recognize their voices as well. This wall of fire is not for show, but a division of place. A physical barrier of our status.” Katara played with her hands in her lap.   
“Yeah, that is why Advisor Iroh said I would be up here.” Zuko let out a small chuckle.   
“You can just call him Iroh, you know.” He said softly. “Or perhaps Uncle would be good too. I’m sure that would make him smile.” Katara couldn’t help but to smile at the older jovial man and how kind he had been to all of them. They watched as a cup of tea was given to the kind advisor as Zuko watched him with a smile and a playful roll of his eyes. She watched him seeing the admiration and kindness in his eyes as he watched Iroh take in the aroma of the tea cup. Zuko motioned over to the seats nearby Iroh catching Katara’s attention.   
“Your family and friends will be seated at the table as well. Around where my uncle is. They are equals in this, just as you and I will be. Its high time that my generals understand this.” Before the waterbender could speak, the door was opened again, leaders dressed in glimmering and regal Fire Nation armor filing in and bowing to the shadows and announcing themselves, before sitting at the table. Iroh had joined the men below in bowing as Hakoda, Bato and Sokka clumsily followed; amazed to see a familiar silhouette up there with the Fire Lord. Sokka guided Toph’s head down as well. Katara quietly huffed out a chuckle, shaking her head at the two as Toph crossed her arms following the others. Despite being unable to see, Katara felt the discontent from the Fire Nation Generals as they all sat across from the small entourage, save for Iroh who sat next to the young earth bender. Katara watched out of the corner of her eye, seeing Zuko’s teeth grit and a small growl at the corner of his lip watching over them. Iroh stood after the last general greeted the two of them and took his seat.   
“Let the meeting begin. Today, we are here to address any intel that we have from Princess Azula’s forces in the Earth Kingdom and we are to address the affairs and measurements to be taken to recruit and work alongside the Water Tribe Poles. Here today, we have Chief of the Water Tribe to the South, Hakoda and his right hand as well, Bato. We also have the late Avatar’s companions and teachers. Agni rest his soul.” A hollow pit fell in Katara’s stomach as she cast a glance over at Zuko, relieved that he was focused on the men before him. “The young man beside him is the Chief’s son as well. His daughter, as well as your future Fire Lady, is up with our Fire Lord, as she will remain for every meeting now.” Unsure glances and harsh glares were displayed on the generals faces looking over at the two shadows above them. Katara was grateful for the wall of fire blocking her as she swore the roaring of the flames powered over the rapid and powerful beating of her nervous heart. Iroh continued without hesitation.   
“I understand a few of you have gained intel due to some secret forces you’ve implanted in the Earth Kingdom so we will start with that. Then, we will discuss strengthening relationships with the Poles. After that, we shall make plans to appoint ambassadors for the Water Tribes.” Iroh sat down and looked over at the generals who remained silent looking over the small entourage before them. One of the men scoffed crossing his arms.   
“Forgive me for saying so, Advisor.” He eyed Hakoda with a light smug smirk. “But I’m not too sure how far we’d get with our advanced tactics here. We’d have to have these children and their guardians catch up with our terminology and our way of thinking.” Light chuckles sounded from the line of men as Hakoda watched them for a moment before smiling softly.   
“Forgive me for saying so, General.” Hakoda responded, locking eyes with the general. “But without knowing your terminology and your way of thinking, my men and I have on multiple occasions taken down your militarized ships for many years. And these children have traveled with the Avatar and fought alongside him, who have also taken down your ship and managed to fight off and defeat your militarized units. I think we will be fine and it wouldn’t take long for us to get up to speed with what’s going on here.” As the generals’ smiles dropped, Zuko cleared his throat. Katara saw the light amusement on Zuko’s face however, as she herself smiled at her father’s response.  
“Now that your egotistical nonsense has been dealt with, this meeting will begin. Whether you like it or not, these people are now your allies and you will be treating them with respect. Just as you will their people. There is nothing to debate on that.” The Generals did not speak another word as Katara looked over to Zuko mouthing a thank you as he curtly nodded.  
“As my advisor spoke, we have a lot to cover and not a lot of time to cover so, let's get started.”  
~~  
Word of their marriage traveled fast and was met with uncertainty and disbelief across the nations. No one had heard of such a union before at such a high level and at such a precedented time. The news struck as many minds and hearts as it did ears and with that uncertainty came opportunity; a revival of hope that appeared to be long passed that this seemingly endless war could bring forth change. Ships had been circulating the poles and leaders from both Water Tribe and Fire Nation had come together to strengthen and embolden. The Earth Kingdom stayed stagnant, waiting and fearing what the Fire Nation Princess would do next in retaliation to her brother's actions. Anger and disgust were not hidden in the action of the nobles that had invaded, often taking out their anger and frustration on captive citizens. And yet, as the normalcy of the Dai Li and the Fire Nation pushed around the people, they realized they had something to wait for. If the Dai Li and one faction of the Fire Nation could team up, why couldn’t the Poles and the other faction? That was the realization that Azula did not want the people to see. She watched as the Earth people became bolder; seeing their heads being held high once again and a glimmer of hope she sought to snuff out. And in turn, her people became more enraged with the news, worried about a diluted and sullied bloodline. An insult to the great ruler before him and to the one they were hoping to usurp the throne. She held her composure as the men and women came to her, pleading with her about this atrocity that was occurring, while mentally gorging herself on their need and submission towards her, how they reveled in her words and her presence.   
“I understand that this news is upsetting to you all.” She began. “It enrages me as well to think he would let a peasant hold one of the most coveted positions in the court. And a Water Tribe peasant no less. Truly my brother has had to have gone mad in all those years of his banishment to think that he could trample on the very rules and traditions that we’ve all held so dear to us.” The rise in the crowd brought Azula pause as she listened to the enamored crowd jeer Zuko before she silenced them with one raised hand.   
“But this foolish act is a good thing, the people stuck with him now will see his ludacris actions and rebel against him. They will see our side, and work with us to bring the correct heir to the throne. It’s up to us to show the rest of our people that we had not abandoned them, but instead built ourselves up to take back what is rightfully ours.” Cheers roared among the people as Azula soaked up the devotion as Mai and Ty-Lee watched from the sidelines; Ty-Lee more enamored with the Princess' showmanship. Mai however, was displeased and hurt at how quickly her own nation could call for the young man’s blood after praising him too not so long ago. She wondered how Azula couldn’t see how fragile their loyalty was; or perhaps she knew too well. Knowing that so many of them would fall for the person they thought would bring them more luxury and benefits. Mai watched as so many nobles now fawning over the young woman, had so often scrambled to praise Zuko for slaying the Avatar, flooding him with compliments and lies of how they had never lost faith in him. Ty-Lee watched her friend clench her fists, her teeth grinding together in rage at the throng of sycophants so quick to damn the man they not so long ago hailed as a hero.   
“Cowards.”  
~~  
“Try to relax, Aang.” Katara said sweetly as she began healing him, her brows furrowed in concentration. Aang groaned as she pushed deeper into the wound, listening for his cries of agony. The boy shook underneath her with a small grunt, his knuckles white from the deathlike grip he had on the side of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut as memories flooded their way into his head, replaying his failure to let go and reliving the searing in his muscles when he was electrocuted. Sensing his pain, Katara pulled back waiting as she watched him breath heavily, breath ragged and pained, his head low.   
“Do you want to stop?” She asked. Aang let out a deep breath and shook his head.   
“No. I need to get better.” Biting her lip, she began to heal him again her heart wrenched at his groans watching him push himself. His breaths were strained and deep as she continued, worried about his mental state. Aang squeezed his eyes shut as memories surged through him again, the sting of saltwater he bent on his back once he was alone, and the sting that crashed against his pride at the thought of how much he needed Katara whenever he did. Flashes of how close he was to becoming a fully-fledged Avatar now came to light as he recalled seeing the larger spirit of him collapse as he sought after Katara instead of activating the last chakra like he was supposed to. Pushing those memories aside, he focused on her face, curious and hopeful when he lay eyes on her for the first time, how his heart fluttered quickly whenever he lay eyes on her. However, his smile dropped remembering that her smile that he loved so much, was going to be directed at another man for the rest of their lives. He knew about the excitement from the small staff that buzzed about in the palace, talking about the news of Katara and Zuko’s upcoming marriage. A bitter reminder of what his leaving caused. A weighted sigh left his lips as Katara pulled back once again looking over him.   
“Aang?” He looked back at her, his eyes solemn as he looked over at the beautiful crimson silks she was adorned in, half her hair up in a top knot, as her hair loops were now framing her face more as the attention was now to be on the top knot, preparing her to carry the Fire Lady crown in her head. Concerned blue eyes watched as Aang’s hand reached towards his chest, as he cast his eyes down. “Is your chest hurting?” She questioned reaching for the water.   
“I...I’m fine.” He answered. “I’m just worried. For you. With this whole...Fire Lady business.” She froze for a moment and sighed, placing down her bowl of water at a nearby table before sitting next to him.   
“Honestly?” She began playing with her thumbs. “So am I. Everything is riding on something as crazy as our word. An entire war. The fate of the world sits on a Union and...” a hand gravitated to her necklace. “It's not even based on love.” A broken laugh came out of her as she gripped the pendant. “Despite all of that, I wish she were here with me. She’d know what to do, you know?” Aang wrapped an arm around her holding her close as she fought back tears. “Or at the very least she could comfort me.”   
“I feel that way too,” he said softly, “whenever I feel lost, I always try to think about what Monk Gyasto would say to me. Sometimes...I find the answer and other times I don’t.”   
“Does it dull the pain even a little?” Katara found herself asking. Aang sadly chuckled, shaking his head.   
“Not one bit.” Katara said nothing more allowing herself to have tears stream down her face in the comfort of her friend. As Katara silently sobbed on his shoulder, Aang looked towards the door out of her room, not knowing what lay ahead for them all.   
~~  
Long Feng watched his people march forward; mindless eyes marching with one instruction in mind, a hive collective he made as the Dai Li agents herded them like cattle. The man found himself biting his cheek as he followed them out cringing from the light of day piercing him after being hidden in the dark for so long. Large sleek ships were aligned on the coasts as he looked up to see the Princess in royal armor standing on one of the ships decks, her arms crossed in triumph as the mass of Earth Kingdom citizens were silently lead onto the ships accordingly. Azula locked eyes with the man, her smirk never faltering as he flinched before finding himself kneeling to her once more, watching her grin grow as he grimaced. So low to the ground, Long Feng, had no choice but to listen to the shuffling of the feet of all his people that he betrayed, their will, his dignity, his reputation and their home lost.


	11. Book One: Chapter Eleven

Yu breathed in the salty air of the ocean as he looked towards the cloudless sky, his home far behind him. The chatter of many hopefuls behind him brought fluttering to his heart as he knew he was going to cultivate a new life for himself and his family back home. He didn’t want to escape by himself, but it only drove more determination in him as he leaned over the edge watching the passionate ocean, carrying their ship and a few others, watching other citizens along their respective decks happily; some even engaging in song and dance happy to escape the Princess’ clutches. At first, going to the Fire Nation almost seemed insane, but after hearing about the engagement of the new Fire Lord and his allegiance to the Water Tribes against his own sister, it seemed like it would be the best option before the Earth Kingdom was liberated. It was risky and Yu knew it. However, he knew he wanted to do right by his people and if that meant helping the war effort in any way, so be it.   
Disguised Dai Li agents watched the Princess's pawns sing and dance, the illusion of freedom and hope evident in their programmed smiles, their own stories invented in their minds while their true purpose was buzzing in the back of their heads. Young and old paraded around the ship, all discussing their plans to make a difference and support their families back home, unable to put a name to one member of their family. One of the agents watched as one man dreamily stared off at the edge, his long black hair flowing in the breeze, hoping for a better life that would never come for him.  
~~  
Aang grunted as he launched a rock as far as he could, a scowl on his face. The sound of rumbling shook in the two bender’s ears as Toph rose an eyebrow at him.   
“What’s going on Twinkle Toes?” She asked. “You never earthbent like this before.” Aang scoffed and casually bend some smaller rocks in the same direction of the larger rock.   
“Its...nothing...” He lied. Toph clicked her tongue.   
“I know you’ve been gone a while, but I would’ve hoped you remember I can tell when you’re lying.” Aang was grateful that Toph couldn’t see him roll his eyes.  
“Okay, I just don’t want to talk about it then. Better?” He huffed sending another rock away from him. Toph crossed her arms as Aang readied himself to bend another sizeable mound of rock away from them.  
“You’re hung up on Sugar Queen being the future Fire Lady aren’t you?” As Aang pushed against the rock it cracked before he silently hung his head down.   
“It--it just doesn't seem fair!” He screamed. “Why does a marriage between her and Zuko have to have this big of an effect on the war? And why now all of a sudden?! And why her!?” With a grunt he sent some more earth tunneling off in a random direction as he plopped down with a huff. Toph made her way to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re sad about this, but you need to see where she was coming from. I mean, we had no idea if you were coming back or not this time.” Aang clenched his fists, keeping his gaze down.   
“I know.”  
“You scared us all. And as much as we hated it, we had to make a game plan with or without you.” Silence loomed over them as she squeezed his arm. “I mean don’t get me wrong, we’re all glad you’re still here!” She amended. Aang couldn’t help but to chuckle before Toph slugged his arm twice much to the airbender’s agony.   
“Twice!?” She shrugged despite knowing the darkness underground rendered him unable to see.   
“Once was my affection as per usual but the other one was for scaring us half to death with you leaving. Don’t you ever pull something stupid like that again!” He sighed and rubbed his arm hissing in pain as she punched him again.   
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”  
~~  
Zuko watched from his balcony seeing the busy people buzz about from the new union to come. Knuckles white against the railing, the Fire Lord let out a long uneasy sigh recalling what happened the last time he was here. The nightmares had been growing worse and it was showing through his curt mood and sharp demeanor. Even his future wife saw it as well, unafraid to call him out on his rudeness; even in front of servants and others, which only gave the staff more gossiping fuel to kindle. The young man chuckled at that, remembering how she was always confident and self-assured every time they met despite all odds. He dared himself to lean on the railing overhearing the chattering excitement from the Fire Nation citizens. The breeze was gentle and cool gracing the hard workers below with some semblance of relief. The weather was growing hotter much to the Water Tribe people’s complaints. Even Hakoda and Bato had grown pleased with the idea of going back to their homelands, even if it were for a moment just for the quick reprieve of the unrelenting heat. Zuko clutched his heart, remembering how close the two siblings are with their father and each other, a sharp pain of grief and envy striking him. He watched his soon to be bride touch her necklace as she so often does, once her father and his right hand disembarked on one of the ships along with the appointed ambassadors both she and Zuko decided on. Zuko could only imagine that worry had consumed her as did her brother, who wasted no time in wrapping a comforting arm around her. A long solemn sigh came out of Zuko again, as he wondered how his family could be so different. So divided. His shoulders slumped slightly at the thought running a hand through his hair only to have his fingers be stopped by the crown on his head. Sorrow fell upon him as he backed from the balcony and heading towards his next meeting room. The large portraits of his predecessors loomed over him as he walked, his own footsteps echoing back at him. He stopped at his father’s portrait finding it harder to swallow as he looked over at him.   
“I had to do it.” He stammered out. “You didn’t leave me a choice.” Without another word, Zuko forced his gaze away moving forward, finding his movements stiff as he made his way towards the center of the palace, more of his servants scrambling to the last details ready as he noticed the palanquins waiting for him and Katara. The serfs bowed immediately upon seeing him much to his chagrin. A couple footsteps sounded behind him, making him turn to see his nervous bride; her fingers combing for comfort in her hair. Kindly, he took a step towards her gesturing to her crimson attire.  
"You look nice." He remarked civilly. She continued to play in her hair as she shyly looked up at him, seeing him in his ceremonial armor.   
"Thank you." His gaze gravitated towards the top of her head, a neat top knot carefully placed on her head.   
"Perfect for a crown." Zuko added, much to the waterbender's confusion. "For your head."   
“Right.” She said, giving him an uneasy smile. “Seems like only yesterday since we arrived here.” She grasped her arm rubbing it softly and feeling the heightened pulse her nervousness brought her. "Everything is...just happening so fast.” Zuko's hand found solace in the back of his neck.   
“I know what you mean.” He confessed. "I never thought that the Fire Nation would make this a big deal either. Seeing as this is just political and all…" He trailed off with a soft chuckle. "I think during these times the people are just trying to find a reason to celebrate.” Katara nodded in agreement.   
"I understand." One of the servants rushed towards the two with a plastered smile on her face.  
"My Lord, Lady Katara. It's time.” Zuko lifted up a kind hand and dismissed her. He looked over at his future wife, offering his arm to her.   
“Are you ready?” He asked as bodyguards surrounded the two of them, massive staffs and spears in hand. She slowly took his arm as the sounds of horns blared. They all began marching forward with the two of them in the middle, heading down the palace steps to meet the awaiting subjects below. Excited pounding of drums and cheerful music sounded below them and fireworks glittering in the day sky popping and crackling as the flittering sparks quickly faded. Katara’s eyes were wide with wonder at the fervent display earning a soft chuckle out of the man beside her. They continued down, Zuko noting her grip on his arm growing tighter out of excitement as she continued to be entranced by the glittering in the sky. Grabbing her attention once more, he pointed down to the people below nudging her to wave. The two of them lifted their hands to wave, as the throng before them went into a frenzy, many cheering and others, shouting at the two of them obscenely. The guards halted the two of them watching as the negative crowd grew raving at the Fire Lord. Soldiers below were ushering the objectors to the sides, attempting to hold them at bay as they spit and raved pushing against them, cruel chants of murderer and betrayer aimed at the Fire Lord. Zuko watched his people, seeing the enraged faces and noting their objects flying at the small group heading down towards them. Katara watched his demeanor wilt slightly, hurt gold eyes scanning over his unhappy subjects before he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.   
“Keep moving.” He commanded.   
“My Lord? A-Are you sure?” One of the men asked, astonishment and concern still in his voice as he was keeping distance from the angered crowd.   
“Yes, we cannot be afraid of those who disagree with us. We’re going to keep moving. Besides, both Master Katara and I have gone through much worse than a few protesters.” He looked towards Katara silently checking in with her. Biting her lip, Katara nodded quickly, standing behind his decision. He faced forward, steeling his face. “Continue forward!” He demanded once more. The soldiers slowly did as they were told; their guards up now and weapons slightly pointed towards the oncoming jeering crowd. Katara looked towards the young man curiously, feeling a light quake in his hold of her arm, and noting the tenseness in his jaw. Katara faced forward as he did, a small comforting squeeze on his arm as they made it to the bottom, the mixed crowd swarming in their ears, the music being drowned out by the noise. The crowd surrounding them pushed towards as flying food and rocks whipped by them. Zuko kept willing his men forwards as the approving people also began to push the loyalists back along with the soldiers. The crowd began infighting as the two of them watched the soldiers on the ground splitting them two up. Zuko’s heart sank as the shouts of rage and chaos growing within the crowd. A long horn silenced the crowd as ships where quickly heading towards the docks, Zuko’s eyes widened as murmurs sounded through the silence. 

“There’s no scheduled ships coming today.” Zuko said to himself before he turned to his people. “Quick to your homes! Don’t let anyone on that ship come onto land!” The whistling of flaming rock screamed through the air as the light of the fire gleamed. Horrified screams pierced through the air as the ships came closer.   
“What do you want to do, Sire!?” One of the guards asked.   
“We came up with these countermeasures for a reason. I had a feeling she’d come and try to take the throne from me. Aim for the ships.” He looked to Katara. “Let's hope your brother and father’s plans work.” She dashed her way towards the docks grunting as she began to bend a large wave building it up to crash against the nearest ship and push it back. The soldiers quickly made their ways to their positions; orders barked over the chaos of the unprepared citizens as Zuko commanded his men. Katara breathed heavily as she built water up again raising a wave at each of her sides bellowing out a cry as she launched her makeshift waves into the ships on the sides rocking them roughly watching the men helplessly fall into the ocean as the ship threatened to flip. Zuko blasted out fireballs at the nearest enemy soldiers trying to make sure none of the docking ships get close. Boulders flew from the homeland crashing into the metal and into the water, the sounds of screams and the cries and moans of the ships. The ships attacked as well, the roar of flames and the damning sounds of the ground crunching underneath the massive boulders that were flung from the enemy ships. Despite the efforts, a couple ships made it to the docks opening up as soldiers dashed out onto their homeland once again. Along with uniformed footsteps, panicked trampling of men and woman dashed out of the ships bumping past the soldiers and rushing onto Fire Nation soil. Zuko growled seeing the men and women push their way in as he found himself surrounded by a group of betrayers, fire daggers in hand, eyes scanning for one of them to make a move. Katara was also isolated quickly seeing herself easily outmanned with enemy soliders as the allies were trying to cut into the growing mass of enemy soldiers. The whistling of massive rocks was piercing from the air on both sides, aches of metal and crumbling of pavement sounded ringing in everyone’s ears. As the group around Katara was closing in on the waterbender, a rock slammed into two of the enemy soldiers as he looked to see a smirking blind girl, her hands and ready for combat. Sokka as by her side, his hand on his boomerang ready to aim.   
"Looks like you needed some help." Sokka accompanied his sister as Toph parted to Zuko carving through the enemy and keeping her back to his.   
“If you give me enough time, I can block off the remainder of those ships.” She announced.   
“Got it.”  
~~  
Aang watched as flames flew through the air and crashed onto the nation, fed up with his own helplessness. His fists clenched hearing the cries of the citizens below as the fires spread, consuming buildings, smoke rising quickly. Despite seeing a couple of the ships turned over, it was obvious that the nation was struggling to defend itself. The struggle was displayed on his face as he clenched his eyes shut as he forced himself to look away from the area. His back throbbed and pulsed within him. I know I should go out there and do something. He growled running a hand down his face. No, no. I’m sure Sokka’s inventions can handle it. Flames roared and smoke dominated the skies into a bleak and war trodden gray. Soot danced in the air as the screams only elevated. Gripping his hair, he shot up and began to pace, the burning smell fragrant through the air. Panic set in the staff as well, as he heard the panicked orders barked and the uncertain scrambling of feet outside of the room.  
“Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara are still out there!” One of the woman shouted. Aang’s eyes widened as he rushed as quietly as he could to the door.   
“I know! And it’s looking bad down there, I’m worried about them not coming back.” Another relented.   
“Don’t say that Hei-Li!” The first one warned. The airbender’s heart sunk at the thought. “The Fire Lord is a capable fighter, and the Lady traveled and taught the Avatar! I’m sure they’ll make it back!”  
“There’s far too many ships out there!” The first voice exclaimed. “The earthbender and Lady Katara’s brother rushed down there and so are our soldiers, but we’re not prepared for something like this!” Horrid scenarios flooded Aang’s mind as a small whimper came from him at the thought of Katara getting hurt in the raid. How am I supposed to let her go and I can’t even guarantee she’ll be safe!? His brows furrowed as the screams elevated and the groaning of ships broke through the air along with the roaring of waves.   
~~  
Katara and Sokka panted, back to back as Sokka caught his boomerang again preparing to throw it again. Katara’s hands shook ready to bend again, as she used the water from the docks to block close range fire blasts towards them and sweep a few of them into the water. Sokka kicked one of the soldiers into the ocean, taking the spear he had from him twirling it before getting into a fighting stance again.   
“I thought you and your bending could push all these ships away!” Sokka growled swiping at the group of enemy soldiers. Sokka grabbed an enemy who got close and threw him into the ocean, only to slam his boomerang into another approaching soldier and kicking him into the water, Katara shot a quick irritated look towards her brother before raising the water into long limbs deflecting attacks and throwing close soldiers overboard.   
“I thought you and your boomerang could knock out all these soldiers!” She sneered using a couple of the limbs to slice at the incoming enemy ships satisfied at the waning cry of the metal. A whistle through the air screeched as it landed on one of the ships bending the metal and forcing it to lose its integrity. Earth rumbled sending multiple men flying into the water. A wall of earth rose up starting to block more ships from properly docking as Toph grunting sending the wall forward and knocking nearby ships on their bows. Zuko had a firm grip on the blind girl as she continued to slam back the ships halting their aerial attacks as the men tried to recover. Zuko noticed the slowly thinning ring of enemies around the siblings.  
“We need to get Katara and Sokka and we need to get out of here!”   
“Easier said than done, royal pain!” Toph retorted. “You think these guys won’t just ransack the place even if you go back up there?! You better be thanking the universe they didn’t show up with airships!” Zuko bit his thumb, his frustrated brow furrowed as the ground quaked around them from the impact of the boulders landing as he scanned quickly for an easy way out. The panicked civilians had found places to hide while a brave few had stayed to fight alongside their Fire Lord and others who were loyal, had also found their bravery and attacked sowing chaos. Toph’s head snapped as she heard a familiar cry. Keeping a firm grip on the Fire Lord, Toph lead him towards the sounds of her friends struggling, plowing through the enemy. Katara growled holding her older brother, glowering at one of the angry citizens who had managed to burn her brother on his arm. Sokka winced holding onto the burn using his good arm to hold himself up, putting himself in front wanting to protect his sister. His non dominant hand gripped his boomerang threateningly as he snarled at the enemy who only sneered back. Katara growled and whipped the man and the other soldiers into the water and bent them into the overturned ship.   
“Let’s go somewhere where I can heal you.” As the two siblings gathered themselves, another fire blast was launched their way, the two barely able to dodge the flames.   
“You’re not going anywhere.” One of the enemies sneered. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew the large man straight into the water as the siblings’ eyes widened.   
“Aang?!” The airbender’s eyes narrowed as he bent a small tornado and pushed the encroaching soldiers back. Toph gasped as the two got close to where Katara and Sokka were. Zuko blinked seeing a child stomp and send rocks into the enemy pushing them back. Once clear, Aang rushed back to the two of them on the docks seeing as he bought time for Katara to heal her brother.   
“Are you alright?”   
“What are you doing here, Aang!? You’re not healed enough!” Katara exclaimed.   
“I heard you were still out there, and I couldn’t stand by and do nothing anymore.” Sokka groaned and rubbed his newly healed arm, glaring at the airbender.   
“Do you have a death wish, Aang?!” He scolded. “What if you get hurt again!? There’s no magic water for you this time!”   
“Sokka’s right Aang.” Katara agreed. “Go back while you can!”   
“And let you get hurt!?” He countered. “Not a chance! I’ve done enough running!” More rocks landed onto the enemy ships from the counter measure towers as Aang moved back gathering air around him with a powerful grunt as he blasted the air towards the intact ships starting to push a couple of them off. Understanding, Katara released her brother as she pushed and pulled at the water making large waves once more and pushing them out away from the docks. Not wanting to be left out of the loop, Sokka rushed off to one of the towers he made. “Fire at the ships we’re pushing away!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. The men aimed and reiterated the messages. Toph abandoned the Fire Lord and launched a few rocks into the distance smirking as she hit a couple of the retreating ships. Aang rushed over to Katara aiding her in pushing the tides and the ships away. Zuko grit his teeth and blocked off the enemy foot soldiers from getting any closer to the team stealing one a couple of the weapons and beating them back. Soldiers loyal to the crown helped by cornering the enemy as well. The surviving ships retreated fast much to the relief and pleasure of the children. Toph laughed hugging her friend.   
“Awesome bending there, Twinkletoes.” Zuko barked orders to restrain those who didn’t manage to make it on the ship, growing more and more frustrated at the strange smirks on some of the enemy’s faces. Panicked people were still running around and looking secure places to hide. Many of Zuko’s men on boats grabbed the soldiers and strange men who were left behind helping them get to shore and arresting those who had sided with Azula. Katara rushed over to them glee on her face as she wrapped her arms around Aang, unaware of the rising blush to his cheeks. She quickly pulled back to check him over.   
“Are you hurt? Did you reopen anything? You did something so stupid and reckless you know?!” Aang laughed joyously.   
“I’m okay, Katara, I promise.”  
“As soon as we get back to the palace, you’re getting checked over!” Curious heads peered out seeing the last of the dangers was over as they looked to Zuko and to the Avatar now, his arrow revealing itself on his forehead. Astonished gasps and mummers arose catching Aang’s attention, a nervous hand rubbing the back of his neck looking over the growing crowd of wide eyes from friend and foe alike. His eyes caught onto Zuko, shock and rage flickering behind his eyes before turning to the crowd.   
“We’re safe for now. A cleanup crew will be implemented soon. It is clear now, that my sister Princess Azula is not above attacking and endangering her own home to get what she what she wants. If it weren’t for the ingenuity and cunning of our new allies, I can’t be sure of how well we’d fair. I know this was supposed to be a grand occasion with all the uncertainty and confusion that has been happening as of late and I’m sorry things didn’t go as planned. I do know this, this won’t be the last we see of my sister’s forces. Now more than ever; we need to be united so we can end this war once and for all.” He turned to the others, a quick harsh glare towards them before turning back to his people. “And with the Avatar’s help, I know we can end this war once and for all.” Cheers erupted as Palace soldiers rushed towards Zuko bowing quickly. Zuko looked the group, a forced smile on his face as his eyebrow twitched.  
“Let’s go home and talk.”


	12. Book One: Chapter Twelve

“It appears that my brother was craftier than I have given him credit for.” Azula growled. “While our fleets attacked, it seems as though the Avatar was seen alive. Despite the fact that Zuko had claimed to kill him.” Mai and Ty-Lee glanced over at each other uneasily for a brief moment as she continued. “Clearly, seeing as he was using the Avatar for a grab for power, and he slew our own father, to take power for himself.” Uncertainty and doubtful murmurs grew throughout the crowd only to be silenced as she lifted her hand up. “However, I will see to it that this reign of terror will end, and my cruel brother will be corrected for his atrocities!” The crowd erupted into cheers and praise for Azula, watching her soak it in. “And I will see to it that I avenge Fire Lord Ozai once we return home and then we can finish this war just in the way my father had planned for it to be won!” Ty-Lee clutched her stomach lightly watching the crowd roar in bloodthirsty rage, reality hitting her that they were so quick to hope for the death of someone they once loved. Nervously, she looked over to Mai who stood behind her stoically, her fists clenched as Azula basked in the praise and devotion. Azula smirked as she turned her back on her people to leave them, shoulders squared up as she walked through her two friends waving them to follow her. She allowed her smile to drop once she knew that they were alone, her fists tightening and her lips pursed into a scowl.   
“I don’t know how that little brat survived, but now we’re going to have to make some changes to our plans if I’m going to get my throne. Zu-Zu probably has him in clutch now.” Ty-Lee’s hands found themselves clasped together.   
“What do you think we should do Azula?” Mai crossed her arms.   
“Yeah, and what are you going to do about this wedding of theirs?” The Princess’ eye twitched at the thought of her brother marrying the Waterbender. Quickly she composed herself as she turned to her friends, lifting up her head with a smug smirk.   
“You really think our people will take some snow peasant being the Fire Lady lightly?” She scoffed. “Even if our little Earth Kingdom plants weren’t in play, the very idea of some Water Tribe girl being held in power will cause an upset. Right now, we play the waiting game, give them the illusion that we are recovering. Give his failures time to marinate. It was like father said, failure will always come to you in due time.” The two girls’ eyes widened slightly hearing the slight waver in her voice as she spoke of Ozai.  
“Azula…” Ty-Lee gently cooed, “it’s okay, to admit you miss your father. Have you even grieved yet?” Azula snarled at her friend.   
“Are you suggesting I fall on my knees and wail over Zuko killing my father?!” Ty-Lee flinched taking a step back towards her ravenette friend.   
“Hang on, Azula.” Mai chimed in stepping in between the two of them. “She’s just concerned for you. War or not. That’s still your father!” The two of them glowered at each other for a moment, locked in silence. Azula cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.   
“And what about you, Mai?” She asked watching as Mai’s eyes narrowed.   
“What do you mean what about me?”  
“Have you grieved yet? Or come to terms with being on board with killing Zuko?” She questioned coldly watching the girl flinch with a smirk. “Before you try and lecture me about feelings, you should sort your own!” Mai’s head shot down as her blood simmered in a quiet rage as Azula turned her back on her. “Or better yet, be more concerned with the plans and the little surge of rebellions in the Earth Kingdom!” Without another word, Azula moved forward heading off towards her next duty as Mai grit her teeth. Ty-Lee turned to her friend large eyes filled with worry.   
“Mai?”  
“I need some space.” She simply said as the pink clad girl backed off from her friend, watching her leave in a different direction as she looked over at the paths her two friends had headed off into, leaving her alone and wondering which path she should follow for herself.  
~~  
The group watched Zuko pace back and forth in a rage, a small puff of smoke released from his nostrils every once in a while before he turned to them sharply.   
“Do you want to explain to me why you didn’t tell me the Avatar was alive once we formed this alliance?!” He snarled forcing some of them to flinch. Iroh watched in wonderment, staring at the young boy; his head freshly shaved now, his arrow showing proudly as he wanted. Gold eyes glared straight into Katara’s, flickering with rage. “Well?!” Her own eyes narrowed.   
“You expected us to trust you completely after what happened in Ba Sing Sae?!” She snapped back. “We’re where we are now because of what you did back in the caves!” Dangerously, he quickened his steps towards her, veins beginning to protrude on his head.   
“What happened to complete and utter honesty like you said in your terms when you agreed to go through with this marriage!? Were you ever going to tell me he was alive!?” She growled daring herself to close the gap, her teeth grit.   
“The honesty was for you since you seem to like to flip flop on your decisions!” She shot back. “You’re going to act like I betrayed your trust--”  
“You did!” He roared.   
“You betrayed mine first!” She screamed earning a hollow silence, the Fire Lord taken aback. Her chest heaved in a laborious breath, keeping her eyes on the man. “I reached out to you! I trusted you. You trusted me enough for me to try and heal your face! I thought you were going to change, to help us, but you turned around and betrayed us the moment your sister arrived!” Zuko turned his head away from her feeling the piercing of her words. “If I had healed your face and Aang still got struck that night, he would’ve died!” Sokka placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder as he looked over to Zuko and Iroh.   
“Listen, all we knew is you decided that you wanted us to team up after you nearly killed Aang. And…” he looked down biting his lip recalling the intensity and the dread that ran through him before hearing his ragged breath on Appa after his sister healed him. “we figured it was safer to keep you in the dark in case this was a trap.” Iroh took a couple steps forward in-between the two of them.   
“I think I understand. And I do not blame you for your thoughts. Everything did happen very fast.” He placed a hand on his nephew’s back. “Even you have to admit that nephew.” The older boy huffed as he relaxed his stance. Iroh turned to Katara.   
“I’m sorry about what happened back then. Zuko was having trouble finding his path and his sister clouded his mind. I understand the mistrust. After all, we nearly killed your dearest friend.” He looked over to Aang and smiled softly. “Young Avatar, it is an honor to speak with you again.” He bowed. Aang bowed as well.   
“Honestly, a lot of this is my fault too.” The airbender admitted. “Shortly after I woke up on the ship I wanted to try and regain my honor after I discovered everyone thought I was dead. Which got me lost and left me alone for a while. When I snuck into the Palace, Katara had to heal me all over again and hide me. Had I had stayed on the boat, things might’ve been different.”   
“We cannot change the past.” Iroh calmly spoke. “And despite this strange rift, I do hope we can continue to be aligned.” Zuko scoffed.   
“Maybe with some changes in our policy.” Katara’s shoulders rose in building rage as her older brother kept her down.   
“Sure, I’m sure we can work something out.” Iroh squeezed his nephew’s shoulder tightly as he kept his smile.   
“Clearly, we need a better compromise and we need to work on earning each other’s trust. I suggest we all remain honest with each other from now on. No more secrets between us. I think today’s events are enough to show that we are truly trying to be on the right side of history and should clear you of any doubt of Zuko’s intentions.” Katara’s face softened and her shoulders relaxed, clinging to her arm as she gave in. Iroh pat his nephew’s back as he smiled at the group.   
“Let’s just get some rest and work on putting this all behind us. We’ve had an eventful day. We all deserve some rest.” One by one, everyone had made their ways to their rooms as Katara’s eyes lingered back towards the young lord. Zuko felt the eyes on him, daring himself to look back into the azure of the waterbender’s eyes as they continued to make his way to his room alone. Katara placed a hand on Aang’s back as she guided him back to her room as she let out long sigh.   
“Let’s do another healing session before bed, tonight.” Katara said softly. “I’m sure you strained yourself today.” Zuko threw himself on his bed his muscles aching. Lifting his head, he looked over the bed he knew it wasn’t long before he would be forced to share a bed with a woman someone he harbored no love for and someone he wasn’t even sure he could trust. He gripped the sheets in uncertainty wondering about the future with her and the alliance. Wondering if she was not the only one who questioned him and his people. Zuko slept uneasy plagued with the uncertainty of the future.  
~~  
The war room was filled with a strange tension as Zuko sat across from his future wife as she sat next to the Avatar. Still tense, the young ruler crossed his arms at the group as Toph had kept herself busy playing with a small pebble on the table, bored of the apprehension. Iroh forced a small smile on his face at his guests.   
“I want to reiterate, that we are all in this together, and we should work together as a team if we want to succeed in this war and if we want this alliance to stand.” Katara cast her eyes down as did Sokka. “We have called upon you personally for your guidance since you were traveling with the Avatar and are quite knowledgeable in Fire Nation tactics and with your unique viewpoint, we can work on beating down Azula’s forces and liberate the Earth Kingdom. And the Poles are an incredible advantage as they can push back from all sides and further isolate Princess Azula’s forces.” The children nodded understanding. “What we need, is complete honesty on both sides.” He looked over at Zuko for a moment before looking back at the group. Reluctantly, everyone nodded in agreement. Zuko’s face softened looking over at the waterbender as she relaxed in her seat knowing she had to stick with her decision.   
“You’re right, we should’ve been more honest and I’m sorry for that.” She stated.  
“Even though I was upset, given the past deeds I had done to all of you, I understand why you were so suspicious of us. I should’ve thought about it from your perspective.” He admitted. Sokka gave his friends a strange look catching the attention of Iroh.   
“You look as though you have something on your mind young man. Is everything alright?” He asked. Sokka flinched a little, his hand finding comfort in the back of his neck as he chuckled.   
“Well I was just thinking….as a symbol of honesty and trust, we had some information to share that could change the course of war.” He looked to Toph for a moment, who only nodded in approval.   
“Yeah, they’ve been honest with us the entire time.” She shrugged. Sokka gave out a relieved sigh before turning back to the Advisor and the Fire Lord.   
“Before all of this mess happened, we were planning a day of invasion, there’s going to be a solar eclipse soon.” Iroh’s eyes widened before he looked at his nephew for a brief moment.   
“Oh, I see.”   
“We were going to take opportunity of that day; The Day of Black Sun to take on Fire Nation forces in your own home and take down the Fire Lord while he was in his moments of weakness.” He blinked a little out of shock before looking at Zuko. “Well, when the Fire Lord was your dad and not you, you know. That was…the original plan.” He amended before shutting his mouth. Zuko thought for a moment and shook his head.   
“It wouldn’t have worked, anyway.” He said softly. “I remember my sister was bragging about counter plans for a solar eclipse plan on the way back home. Now I understand why there were people working on bunkers for the royal family. Had my sister not gotten wind of your plan, though, I’m sure it would’ve went well.” Iroh stroked his beard his brow furrowing in thought.   
“Now that the Fire Nation has been split, we have to think of what type of new counter plan Princess Azula would be thinking of.” He said. “Even if they do have control of Ba Sing Sae and are expanding their control over the entire Earth Kingdom, the moment there’s wind of a disadvantage like this, there’s no reason rebellion and Earth Kingdom loyal forces wouldn’t push back. I’m sure my niece would’ve thought of something like this.” Zuko nodded in agreement.   
“My sister is incredibly calculating.” Zuko continued. “And she tries to see things from all angles. There’s a huge chance she’s already anticipating something on the Day of Black Sun. I don’t know if we can really out smart her with this. Besides, she still has the Dai Li under her thumb I suspect and a solar eclipse isn’t going hinder earthbending.” Toph leaned back in her seat.   
“Nope. Though, we could turn the tables on them still I think.” She offered. Aang tilted his head.   
“What do you mean, Toph?”   
“Well, it’s just going to effect the Firebenders right?” Toph started. “But they’re not in the Fire Nation! They’re in the Earth Kingdom. What if we don’t invade while the Princess and her nobles are hiding letting the non-benders and Dai Li do their dirty work? At least, not like they think we would.” Katara rose an eyebrow.   
“So how would we invade?” Toph smirked.   
“Why not start invading now?” Zuko’s nose scrunched.   
“Now?”  
“Now.” Toph confirmed. “We were building up our rebellion once we found about the solar eclipse, right? Why not do the same in the Earth Kingdom?” Slamming his hand on the table excitedly, Sokka laughed.   
“Toph, you’re a genius!” He looked to the others his grin and eyes wide. “We’re going to have the Earth Kingdom invade itself. We were already preparing to surround the Earth Kingdom with forces from the Water Tribe and Fire Nation loyal to you, but why not have their own Kingdom turn on her before we even start the invasion?” The old general lit up looking over at his nephew.   
“Even with all her planning, Azula couldn’t easily push us back if she’s completely surrounded.” Zuko’s brow furrowed in thought.   
“How would we get the Earth Kingdom to push back?” He asked. Iroh chuckled softly.   
“We start one by one and we start early. It’s not a matter of just getting the Water Tribe to work with us, but we use our alliance to unite and expand.” He smiled at Toph and Sokka. “I believe this will work and I look forward to seeing through with this plan wholeheartedly.” The two of them nodded as did Aang and Katara. Zuko unfurled his arms looking over at his allies.  
"The question is, how are we going to work out the organization and the funding to support the people here and overseas?" Zuko asked thinking back to all the detailing of his father's horrible plan. "Before I usurped my father I only heard details of his plans to end the war once and for all and there's plenty of ships that I can't account for right now along with the funding for it. Money is tight and it won't be long before the people see it as well. The plan itself is fine, but I don't know how we can pay for it."   
"We'll review that some other time." Iroh responded placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. "Right now let's focus on making plans to stop your sister once and for all. Not to mention we still have to make sure we can still trust the generals we do have." Zuko exhaled tiredly, throwing his head back lightly at the thought of that.   
“We should make the Day of Black Sun our critical day. Where we all strike at once. That will leave us with the best chance to overthrow her or at the very best weaken her hold on the Earth Kingdom. We’ll treat Ba Sing Sae like it was the Fire Nation.” Sokka suggested.   
"Yes, we should separate our troops and plan for them to gain forces in weeks. Time is not on our side and we need to make the most of every second. Though seeing as we are now aiding the Avatar, I think persuasion should be a bit easier now." Aang smiled shyly. Iroh turned to the young waterbender his smile never faltering in its kindness. “And with your placement as our Fire Lady, it should solidify trust and a willingness to work together to the whole world.” Aang’s smile dropped as he looked down at his lap, feeling a pang in his chest. Nervousness curled at her lips as she nodded.   
“I hope I can do my job well as a Fire Lady.” Iroh smiled at her graciously.  
“I’m sure you’ll do just fine my dear and we are forever grateful for your decision.” He and Zuko bowed towards her, her hands clasped around themselves, tightening in their hold on each other.   
“Of course.” She answered. “I’m glad I could be of help.” Sokka tapped on the table a little, making a note to confide in and comfort his sister once they were alone. He watched her arms shake slightly, his heart sinking watching her in distress.  
“Speaking of,” Zuko spoke up, “you have a final fitting today I believe, since I do as well, later tonight for the wedding. As well as all of you for your clothes as well.” Toph groaned.   
“Great! More stuffy clothing.” Sokka pat his young friend’s back in sympathy. “Not like I got enough of that in my childhood.”   
“I’m sure it’ll just be only for a bit, then you can get back into your old clothes.” He reassured her. Toph huffed.   
“Or they could just leave me alone.” The others laughed softly as the two firebenders watched perplexed.   
~~  
Katara sighed softly feeling the silk flow on her skin, royal red glowing on her darkened skin contrasting with her uncertain blue eyes as she watched the seamstress work the final touches on her dress. Golden accents glimmered and danced on the sleeves and the skirt of her dress.   
“My goodness, you look so beautiful my Lady.” The seamstress breathed stepping back and admiring her work. Katara graced her with a small smile.   
“Oh, thank you. This is…a very beautiful dress.” She commented.  
“I’m so glad you like it!” She beamed. “After all, you only get to be crowned Fire Lady once. And I want you to look as radiant as possible!” The young waterbender tried to match her enthusiasm. Sensing her discomfort, the woman placed her tools down looking at the young woman. “Is something wrong, Lady Katara?” She shook her head quickly.   
“No! No!” She a breathless and nervous laugh came from her. “I just…everything is just kicking in; I’m getting married, I’m going to be Fire Lady of the Fire Nation and we still have a war to finish and--” Her eyes caught her necklace as she placed a hand on the pendant, her stomach sinking as tears burned at her eyes.   
“My mother…won’t see me in this dress. She can’t watch my father give me away. She won’t be here to see me get married.” The woman wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl as she clutched her necklace. “Even if this isn’t out of love, I’d still give anything for her to be here. I just know that…she’d make things better.” The older woman stroked the young girl’s hair listening to her soft cries as she watched the young soon to be bride sink down. Takin the opportunity, she held the girl gently allowing her to lean her head on the woman’s shoulder.   
“Oh my dear, even if she’s not here with you, you clearly carry her in your spirit. And I’m sure she’s watching over you.” A soothing loving hand stroked the young woman’s hair slowly her heart sinking at the pitiful and heartbroken quiet sobs that came from her future queen.  
~~  
The young Avatar never thought that he would be so revered once he was in the Fire Nation, the remains of the scent of the burned houses lingered in the air, a reminant of their previous battle. The people were hard at work trying to restore everything they could and rebuild. Unsure and frightened murmurs were a constant among them, the unfamiliarity of being attacked on their own ground, wavering in their voices. Those who caught Aang’s eye contact immediately bowed to him, their own eyes widened in fear. Small children reached out to the airbender, enamored by tattoos on his body, only to have their parents snatch them closer as they distanced themselves from him, avoiding eye contact. Aang didn’t know what was worse; the fear disguised as respect or the subtle looks of disgust and hatred from those who silently resisted Zuko and his call for change. Aang bit into a sweet fruit a little relieved to be let out in the open now after being hidden for so long. A familiar groan was heard as he looked up noting his large bison freely flying in the air, his legs outstretched.   
“Buddy!” He yelled. Appa looked down towards the voice, another large bellow in response as he dove down to meet his best friend. His head immediately leaned on the boy, licking him lovingly. Aang laughed rubbing his head holding him as much to the best of his abilities. “I missed you too, Appa. I’m sorry for leaving you for so long.” Appa kept licking his dearest friend nuzzling him much like he used to when he was only a youngling uncaring about the strange looks the two gathered. The people watched in a mixture of awe and disgust as Appa shook getting all the matted loose fur from his body as he roared once in relief, happy to be out in the open again.   
“I know how you feel buddy.” He chuckled. “Let’s get you in for a bath.” Without a care, Aang leapt up onto the large bison as he finally noticed all the attention he gathered. Children clamored over wanting to touch the strange being and more people murmured and kept a skeptical eye on the two of them.   
“Come on, buddy. Yip-yip.” The two flew off into the palace, curious children catching the stray tufts of hair. Upon landing, the palace workers gasped in awe as Aang jumped down from the large creature. A couple of them clamored from the stench of the animal as he shook again, more fur flying around the air and landing on the ground.   
“Avatar Aang, what is this odiferous creature?” Aang looked back to the Bison resting as Momo rushed up and chittered to the large animal excitedly.  
“Appa.” He answered. “I was wondering where I could bathe him, his fur is shedding again and he looks like he’s been cooped up for a bit.”   
“Perhaps there’s something we can do about your beast.” The man gagged. “And hopefully quickly.” Aang grinned softly.   
“Thanks, I could use the help.” The man forced a smile.   
“Of course, Avatar.” With that the workers bowed and left as he looked over to Appa who had rolled on his back scratching on his side.   
“Don’t worry, Appa. You’ll be cleaned up in no time.” He smiled rubbing the large bison’s belly.   
“I thought I heard the big guy!” Toph exclaimed happily walking with Sokka and Katara. Sokka gagged as they got closer as Katara pinched her nose looking away.   
“Are you sure you didn’t smell him first, Toph?”   
“Aang, he reeks!” Sokka nearly retched out.   
“I guess you would too if you were cooped up under the ship as long as he was.” Katara relented. “Sorry, Appa.”   
“I think you should save that apology for the Duke and Tiny, they were the ones to watch him weren’t they?” Toph remarked. Katara placed her hand over her mouth as Sokka sucked in a breath only to gag again.   
“I think I tasted his stink.” He groaned. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.   
“Is he getting cleaned soon?” Katara asked.   
“Yeah, I guess the palace workers are looking to find an area to bathe him right now.”   
“Might need a place for him to stay too, since he’s now an honored friend of Fire Queen over here.” Aang’s shoulder’s slumped lightly.   
“Don’t remind me.” He huffed under his breath bitterly. Katara nervously stroked her hair with a sigh.   
“I know, everything is happening so quickly. I’m getting my final fitting done before bed tonight and frankly the palace hands are more excited about this wedding more than I am.” Sokka wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulder and gave her a kind smile.   
“You’ll be a great Fire Lady, Katara. And you’re going to help end this war once and for all.” Toph smiled lightly punching the girl in the side.   
“Yeah, don’t worry about it Sugar Queen. We got your back anyway.” Aang smiled at the girl lovingly.   
“Of course, we’re a team.” Katara shook her head her smile growing.   
“We’re more than that. We’re a family.” Aang chuckled as he approached them as well, joining in the group hug.   
“Well, well,” Iroh’s beamed watching them, “isn’t this a nice sight to see?” Toph grinned at the old man.   
“Speak for yourself pops.” She remarked. Iroh chuckled.   
“Of course. Katara, I believe you are needed for your final lessons on being a proper Fire Lady.”   
“Oh, that time already?” She gasped before breaking away from the group. “I’ll see you guys later.” With that, she rushed off towards her training. Iroh kept his smile towards the rest of the group.   
“Avatar Aang, I’m to assume that you have not found a firebending master to teach you as of yet?”   
“I had one in the past,” Aang answered, “but Jeong Jeong didn’t stay with us long.” Iroh quickly hid his look of surprise.   
“I see. Well, I am helping the Fire Lord with his Firebending training as well, so I thought since we are reviewing the basics again, that I would offer to teach you as well.” Aang’s fingers fiddled with each other. “You seem nervous.” He remarked. “Did something happen the last time you trained with fire, young Avatar?”   
“Aang is fine; just Aang.” He responded as he looked down sadly. “And…last time I tried to firebend, I ended up burning Katara. I don’t know if I’m ready to handle something so destructive yet.” Iroh’s hand found itself on his chin as he contemplated.   
“I see. Fire is indeed a dangerous element to weld and it can bring forth a lot of destruction. You are right.” He began. “However, when bent properly and with self-control, you can do amazing thing with this bending skill.” He took strides towards the monk as he bowed. “It would be an honor to show you how to bend with confidence and self-control.” Nervously, he looked over to his friends as they shrugged a little with a cocked eyebrow.   
“I say go for it, Aang. You had to learn firebending at some point.” Sokka suggested.   
“I’m with weak stomach here.” Toph agreed as Sokka gasped insulted, only to gag again from the stench. Toph snickered. “How is it that you ate all that weird stuff in the desert but you can’t handle a little Appa stench?” Sokka scoffed.   
“How are you fine with this?” He asked. Toph snickered.   
“I used to do underground fighting with sweaty gross men all the time.” She crossed her arms with a smirk. “I’ve definitely smelt worse. You and twinkle toes here ending up finding me on the ring’s fresh day. Aang and Sokka’s faces scrunched in disgust. Aang looked back to Iroh as he gave a nervous smile.   
“Um, if it’s no trouble to have me.” Iroh shook his head, his smile growing.   
“It would be an honor to help you become a full-fledged Avatar. We will train early tomorrow.”  
~~  
Katara pulled back the water from Aang as he groaned, the wound on his back becoming less inflamed and smoothing out. She sighed satisfied with her work.   
“It looks like its healing nicely now. Please don’t overdo it on your first day of training.” She warned.   
“I won’t. Iroh said they were starting at the basics again, so I’m sure we’re going to concentrate on our breathing and concentration if it’s anything like Jeong Jeong’s lessons.”   
“Oh. I guess that’s okay then. Have a good session.” She got up and stretched filling her water pouch. “I’ve got time to do training of my own.” She grinned excitedly. “Maybe it’s a little unorthodox, but I’m still a fighter in this war and if something happens, I don’t want to hold anyone back.” Aang chuckled.   
“I can’t imagine you being the one to hold anyone back, you’re like the best waterbender I’ve seen, Master Katara.” He bowed goofily earning a small giggle from her much to his delight.   
“Thanks, Aang. But even the best have to train. Maybe in a couple days we can work on your waterbending too.” He shyly smiled at the girl, his cheeks garnering a rosy tinge.   
“Yeah, training sounds nice.” She smiled and tied her hair up.   
“Don’t push yourself. See you later, Aang.” She chimed before leaving. Aang’s smile dropped as he left her line of sight with a small sigh.   
“Yeah, see you.” Gathering himself, he made his way over to where he was supposed to meet Iroh and Zuko. The roar of flames dominated the area as the light illuminated their surroundings.   
“You’re holding back again!” Zuko snarled out sending a fury of punches towards his guards, his teeth grit. Aang watched in awe as the Fire Lord growled moving on the offense towards one of the guards, a fire dagger in hand. The guards had a hard time blocking everything their Lord threw at them before one of them swept him off his feet. Zuko grunted in pain and frustration panting.   
“You let your anger drive your actions again, Fire Lord Zuko.” Enraged, he snarled out in frustration breathing out a mighty flame. Catching new eyes, Iroh turned to the monk.   
“Oh, hello Aang!” He greeted kindly. “Come, come, we’ll get started with the basics!”Aang shuffled over to the elder man nervously, attempting to keep an enthusiastic smile on his face, only to have his apprehension and nerves reveal themselves. Iroh kept his kind grin towards the young man.   
“You have nothing to be nervous about, young Avatar, I am eager to teach you.” Zuko still stayed on the ground, frustration evident on his face. “After all, it seems that Zuko needs to be refreshed on his basic training as well.” The young ruler groaned as he forced rocked back to force himself on his feet. The airbender and firebender locked eyes for a moment, conflicting feelings and uncertainty in their gazes. Iroh clapped his hands twice as the guards training with Zuko bowed quickly and departed. The young king made his way to Aang as he stretched and loosened himself up.   
“As my nephew knows well and demonstrated, firebending comes from the breath of the bender. It is your inner fire that is the source of your power. And your spirit is the fuel. That’s what we’re going to focus on today.” Without another word, Zuko moved sat cross legged with the airbender following suit. “Concentrate on your inner fire, your purpose and will. And then breathe your purpose.” The two closed their eyes focusing on themselves as Zuko deeply inhaled as did Iroh, the small embers leaving his breath. Zuko attempted the same, a gentle flame dancing off his lips.   
Katara groaned rubbing her arms, feeling the tightness of her muscles, fatigue forcing them to throb as she hissed in frustration and pain. The guards were rough on her, much like she asked, but it was truly evident that she had much more practice to go through. Yet the thought excited her, knowing there was much more to learn in her fighting style. The distant rumbling of earth made Katara smile, knowing Toph was working on her skill as well. She even giggled hearing a small string of curses as she watched her brother sharpen his boomerang and keep his arsenal up to shape. As she walked down the halls, she noticed the three figures in the middle of the courtyard. Curiosity consuming her, she watched Aang and Zuko meditating, small bouts of flames leaving the Fire Lord’s mouth as he exhaled. His brow was slightly furrowed in concentration as he did so, clearly burdened by his own thoughts. She had seen that face many times before on late nights as she was feeling the moon’s energy on her skin watching him ponder, something always on his mind, as she normally watched him mumble softly to himself. She leaned on the pillar, finding herself wondering what was in the young man’s mind. Though, what wouldn’t be on his mind right now? She remarked. He’s hardly older than Sokka and he has to run a Nation practically by himself and work through civil unrest and an entire war. Her hands found their way to her hair, combing through her locks with her fingers finding herself burdened with her own thoughts. And in only a short matter of time, we’re going to be married. Her heart sunk unnerved at the thought, her hands running through them faster; just like time seemed to moving so fast.   
~~  
Katara received heard a knock on the door late at night as she was combing through her hair. Curiously, she opened the door not see Ji, but another servant with a small smile on his face.   
“For you from Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara!” He said proudly. She smiled softly at the unknown man, his green eyes glittering with happiness as she took the small box he held out for her. She was aware of a random influx of refugees from the Earth Kingdom, though she didn’t think that one of them would find a place in the palace staff.   
“Are you new?” She asked delicately. The smiling man nodded.   
“Yes, my Lady. I am Mesho, at your service.” He bowed at her eagerly as an uneasy smile grew on her face.  
“Well, thank you for the delivery.” She said. “You’re doing a great job.” He bowed again in thanks before heading off down the halls. She sputtered out a small titter at his newfound enthusiasm before looking down at the box for a moment only to be startled by another knock on the door. Setting the half opened box down, she made her way to the door again only to see her brother and Toph rush in.   
“Hello to you too,” she droned sarcastically, “come right on in.” Sokka grabbed his sister by the arm excitedly, his face beaming. “Come with us right now!” Toph nodded happily as she clung to Sokka’s other side as they pulled her out of the room before she could even retort. She half laughed at the fact of how easily her older brother could drag her now, remembering fondly when they were younger at how much he struggled pulling her and a sled along the snow.   
“What’s even going on?” She asked. Sokka dragged her into the throne room seeing Zuko and Aang there speaking with Iroh and Hakoda. Bato was observing the Fire Nation armory from the guards and the hollow display sets that decorated the walls. Katara’s eyes widened as she rushed towards her father immediately embracing him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Hakoda laughed and held his daughter cradling the back of her head much like he used to when she was only a baby.   
“Hello, Katara.” Katara looked over to see the elderly woman smile at her with her arms open for her granddaughter.  
“Gran-Gran!” Immediately she rushed into her arms, tears flowing down her face in glee as she held onto her tightly. Sokka smiled and came behind them embracing his grandmother. A pained smile crawled on Zuko’s face as he watched them. Iroh placed a comforting hand on his back patting it gently. After a few moments the two parted a bit, she still hanging onto him much to her father’s delight.   
“I’m so glad to see you. All of you.” She remarked. Hakoda chuckled.   
“I wouldn’t miss my little girl’s wedding for the world. No matter the reason.” He stroked her hair lovingly as Bato came up behind her taking her from Gran-Gran spinning her for a moment enjoying the laughter that came from her before he set her down.   
“You still laugh like just like you did as a little girl.” Katara blushed at that as Toph snickered to herself. Sokka hugged Bato on the side. “And you.” He turned his attention to Sokka. “You’re becoming more of a man every time I see you.” Sokka couldn’t help but to soak up the praise.   
“I’ll say.” A familiar feminine voice sounded, making Sokka’s eyes go wide and his heart skip a beat. His head whipped over to the direction of the voice his smile growing.   
“Suki?” She smiled at him in full Kyoshi regalia as he rushed into her arms embracing her. She giggled hugging him back before pulling him into a kiss.   
“It’s great to see you again, Sokka.” She nearly purred out. Sokka chuckled shyly making Toph roll her eyes, a small smile growing on her face, hearing her friend be so happy. Suki smiled and walked up to Zuko bowing to him.   
“Fire Lord.” Zuko bowed back with a nervous smile.   
“I think I remember you.”  
“Yes, you set fire to my village in the past.” Zuko’s eyes widened in horror as he bowed again but lower.   
“I see. I sincerely apologize for my horrible actions in the past.”   
“I understand you now have plans to liberate the Earth Kingdom from your sister’s growing control.” Zuko nodded.   
“Yes, I want to end this war the right way.”   
“I know. Chief Hakoda and Bato filled me in while we were traveling on the way here.” She explained. “I was quite surprised to be picked up on a Fire Nation boat and see a bunch of Water Tribe warriors greet me on the way up. We even went back to Kyoshi Island for a moment. Which is why I’m here, now. Fire Lord Zuko, I’ve come here on behalf of the Kyoshi Warriors and Kyoshi Island to declare you an ally. Shortly after we arrived to Kyoshi Island, your sister’s men had come to take us over. After everyone had fought so hard alongside us to defend ourselves, it would be foolish of us not to ally with you.” Zuko and Iroh’s eyes widened as the two of them bowed again at the girl.   
“Thank you so much, it would be our absolute pleasure to be allied with Kyoshi Island.” Iroh spoke out, as Zuko was still dumbfounded by the gesture. Suki grinned.   
“After what you did for us, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for defending my home.” Her eyes widened as she saw Aang, her smile only growing.   
“I never thought I’d see you again, Aang! I’m so glad you’re still here with us.” Aang sheepishly smiled. “I only heard about you showing up in the Fire Nation again once I landed in Kyoshi Island but its another thing to see you alive and well.” She bowed to him as well.   
“Everyone knows?” He questioned astonished.  
“Yes. Word travels faster than you think.” Bato confirmed. “The world is learning now that you’re still with us and you’re with the Fire Nation.” She paused for a moment. “Well, this Fire Nation anyway.” She amended. “The people are starting to become hopeful again.” Aang clutched his chest lightly, his heart fluttering knowing he was still believed in.   
“I won’t let them down this time.” He vowed. “I can’t let them down again.”   
“We know you won’t, Aang.” Katara chimed in with a small smile. His smile only grew towards her as Suki turned to Katara.   
“And the world is learning what you’re doing to for the world, too Katara.” Suki added glancing over at her and Zuko. “You’re bringing hope to the people as well, showing that the four nations can get along and work in harmony again.” She gave her a small mischievous smirk. “You and I will have a lot of catching up to do.” Katara smiled gently.   
“Sure, we can make a day of it.” She turned to Toph. “You in for another day of a spa treatment?” Toph shuddered at the thought of another pedicure.  
“As long as they keep away from my feet, I’m in.” Suki and Katara chuckled and nodded.   
“You must all be tired from your journey. Let me show you to your rooms and see if we can get you fitted for the upcoming nuptials.” Iroh guided the four of them, taking the elderly woman’s arm gently towards the guest areas. Once they were out of the sight of the others, Suki winced in pain leaning against the wall for a moment clutching her side. The men grabbed the young woman steadying her once more.   
“Is it your ribs again?” Hakoda asked. She nodded.   
“I’ll be fine. I just need to rest for now.” She assured them. “I’ll tell Katara in the morning. I just didn’t want Sokka to worry.” Iroh waited for them, concern flooding his face. The Kyoshi warrior smiled at the older man kindly.   
“I’ll be alright. I assure you.” With uncertainty he nodded and continued to lead the way, looking back towards the young woman as the other man stayed by her side making sure she was able to move. “Truth be told, I have another reason for being here, General.” She confessed, her breathing slightly labored. “Your men weren’t the only ones who helped me secure Kyoshi Island.” Iroh stopped in his tracks before looking back at them again.   
“You’ve met with them, I see.” The three of them nodded. He let out a long sigh. “We’ll discuss this tomorrow when you’re healed young lady. You’re a guest and you’re hurt. For now, let’s take care of you first. All of you.” Hakoda smiled at the wonderment on his mother’s face as she looked around the palace.   
“How do you not get lost in this large place?”   
~~  
Everyday Aang grew more and more conflicted as time went by. He watched the palace serfs scramble left and right preparing for the upcoming wedding. The gleeful giggles from the maids about the day had struck the Airbender hard, as they laughed speculating what the future line would look like. Mixture of disgust and wonderment was all across the staff. Questions of the next Fire Lord being a waterbender and what it would mean for the future of the Fire Nation ran rampant and what was all the people could talk about. Of course, there were rumors of small coalitions that was disapproving of the union that was to come with few attempts to attack the Avatar and their companions. Much to their fortune, these groups were small and disorganized. With help of the Duke and Tiny attempts after the future Fire Lady’s life were easily foiled. Katara herself continued to train in fear of the day a stronger and more violent group come after her or Aang. Her skills grew sharper as she cultivated new ways to attack multiple men at once and found better tactics to protect herself and others should they need her help. As she was growing in strength, Aang noticed how Zuko was getting weaker while he was lacking power and control as he had found himself not to be as precise as he wished. Constantly, he was urged not compare himself to his younger sister during these times by his uncle, however, Zuko couldn’t help but to do so, knowing she was honing her own skills when she deemed it time to come and take the throne from him. He groaned running his hand down his face as the candles he was focusing on grew in size, much to the monks discomfort sitting beside him. Iroh clicked his tongue impatiently as he tried to keep a calm face around his nephew.   
“Fire Lord Zuko. You need to calm your mind.”   
“How can I calm my mind when I’m still stuck doing the very basics and who knows what Azula’s doing right now to try and take the throne from me!?” He snapped as the flames rose once more breaking Aang’s concentration. Iroh remained stoic and silent letting him feel remorse from his outburst. Zuko’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair. “I mean how am I going to defend this nation if I can’t even bend half as well as her? Especially now! Basics aren’t going to help against her!” Iroh sighed placing his hands behind his back forcing himself to keep a steady tone and expression.   
“Your sister does surpass you in skill and that is formidable, but you are full of power as well. Perhaps…you just need to find that power for yourself.” He pondered for a moment and looked to Aang. “Do you find trouble finding your inner fire as well?”   
“Well, um, a little.” Aang confessed. “Fire bending just seems like such a destructive force and I can’t really get over I hurt someone I really care about last time I tried firebending.” His eyes shot down remembering the shame that fell into his stomach recalling her pained scream. “I never want to do that again.” Iroh nodded.   
“I see. Then we will truly have to start at the beginning. But that will be another time, after the wedding of course.” He stated. “For now work on your breathing exercises and try to find your inner fire yourselves in the meantime. I will be setting up time for you, Firelord, to have a window of absence for this journey.” After the elder excused himself, Aang watched Zuko for a moment, as he huffed and sat back down holding out a hand cultivating a small flame in his hand. Small embers floated up from his hand as he shut his eyes concentrating once again. A couple of the staff caught the Avatar’s eye as they giggled and spoke amongst themselves, only to have Zuko breathe out a little agitated from the excitable chattering from the maids. Zuko tried to calm his thoughts only to have more maids pass by them, soft giggling and hushed whispers amongst them. Aang continued to watch the Fire Lord, rapid thoughts and questions running through his head.  
“So you burned her once, huh?” Zuko asked startling the other. One eye opened glancing over in her direction. Aang nodded, slightly ashamed at the past deed. “But you didn’t mean to, right?” His eyes widened as he shook his head.   
“Of course not!” He nearly exclaimed catching attention of some passerby’s. “It was an accident and I…I felt so awful.”  
“Then you need to stop being so afraid so you don’t burn another person.” He explained bluntly. “Because if you’re afraid of your own bending you can’t use it for anything. Trust me.” Aang watched him close his eyes again and face forward as he looked down at his own lap. Something tells me he knows that from experience. He thought about his newfound scarred ally, wondering how he coped with welding the very thing that burned him. Despite not knowing how he got the scar in the first place, Aang could sense the pain that still caused. It seemed to be his badge of shame, a marking of his disgrace. His drive for honor. Maybe even his drive to murder his own father. The airbender shuddered at the thought. He dared himself to look at the young firebender again watching his steady and soothed breathing now, noting that the sounds of foot traffic had died down. There’s still something I don’t understand.   
“Hey Zuko?” Zuko opened his eye again looking over at Aang again.   
“Yeah?”  
“Why did you--”  
“I’m not going to tell you why or how I killed my father, Aang.” He interrupted firmly. Eyes open, he looked down at his hands. “Because if you’re lucky…you’ll never find yourself in my position.” Aang watched him take another deep breath and focus once again a gentle flame in his hands once again, flickering and weak in his hands. The flame just as uncertain as Aang was.


	13. Book One: Chapter Thirteen

The closer the day of the wedding got, the more the maids were tittering and gossiping about the day. Overall, the day was met with excitement and apprehension not only to the Fire Nation but also to the whole world. Something so unheard of spread throughout the world couldn’t help but to talk about it. It hit the corners of the world, and struck the hearts of hopefuls. The Avatar returning and this revolutionary wedding was what nearly everyone was talking about and that grated at Azula. The look of hopefulness that came from the Earth Kingdom and the perturbed people under her leadership. Words of doubt were whispered amongst them and quiet disgust for the wedding to come was evident among the loyalists and nobles. The looked to the young girl for guidance, for answers of what can be done about this transgression her older brother had made. Azula knew however, that perseverance and ruining the Nation from the inside would be the best way to make sure she can have certain victory over her brother. Too many people are loyal to the one who wears the crown and others are just driven by their desire for the war to be over, that they no longer care about how it ends. She also knew how much the other Nations of the world would try and jump to Zuko’s support. She understood her disadvantage and how easily they could crowd her in. But she knew her brother was gambling their Nation and his crown on others to make the decision to go along with his plan. He had always been weak that way. Relying on others when he could easily force them. She scoffed to herself. Pathetic. She paced around thinking about her brother and how he took the throne for himself. Still, that’s no reason to hold back. She reminded herself. Now that the Avatar has been seen and seems to be doing well, people are going to cling onto these foolish hopes that this war will be his victory. Her fists clenched tightly at the thought of someone whom she admired so greatly, being slain by someone who was seen to be so weak. That was something she couldn’t comprehend. That was something she was going to get answers to once she faced him; before she avenges her father, returning the favor. The thought of being an only child brought a curve to her lips knowing as the last known family member of the royal family, she was going to change the course of history once she got the crown she rightfully deserved. It was going to begin anew with her. Like her father wanted to bring the world anew from the ashes of the world, she was going to rebuild the Fire Lord’s title and might to its true glory. 

~~  
The gossip of the maids and even the lower noble who stayed spread like wildfire around the palace grounds. No matter where Aang went, there was no hiding from it, much to his chagrin. A couple of the maids tittered amongst each other attending their daily chores, unaware of the Avatar looming over them on one of the many platforms near the roofs, getting a good glimpse of the world and sea stretching endlessly towards the horizon. Slightly annoyed, the sounds of their voices were amplified leaving Aang to hear every word.  
“I heard he’s been spoiling her with gifts here and there.” One of the maids said softly. The other giggled.   
“What kinds of gifts?”   
“Little trinkets. Gifts of gold and fancy pins for her hair for more formal outings. I even heard him ask the seamstress to give her a fancy blue dress for special outings should they need it in the future.” The other maid grinned.   
“What I wouldn’t give to be spoiled like that.” She remarked dreamily. “Lady Katara is surely a lucky lady.”   
“She is, isn’t she?” The first one agreed. “I mean I know this marriage of theirs is supposedly strictly political and all, but still he seems to fancy her a lot. Eon and Qi have told me they’ve seen him and her by each other’s rooms often when it was late in the night.” Aang threw his face into his hands listening to the gossiping women, his heart sinking at the thought of them being together late at night.   
“She is quite pretty,” the second maid said, “I wonder if they’ll ever have children.” The two laughed at the thought, blush rising to their cheeks. Aang’s cheeks reddened at the thought as well, envy fueling their heat.   
“A Fire bender with the soulful blue eyes of a Water Tribe? My…I wonder how that would look.” 

“I’m sure the child would look exotic either way.” The first one said. “Can you imagine, Fire Lord Zuko’s eyes with Lady Katara’s skin?” The two of them blushed at the thought. “Speaking of exotic, have you seen the men from the Water Tribe that are guests of Lady Katara?”  
“Isn’t one of them her father?” The other quipped.  
“Well, I can see where she gets her looks from. The son too!” The two of them snickered as they continued off, where Aang could no longer hear them, much to his relief. Sorrow weighed on his heart as he thought about the girl he sacrificed the Avatar State for. He leaned on the railing, his head down in shame knowing that what he had done was all for naught. She was to marry someone else and she couldn’t turn around and change her mind when the world was waiting for her to fulfill her duty as Fire Lady. He was going to watch the girl he loved more than anything be with someone else and it seemed like there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted the war to end, he wanted the world to begin healing, but what was going to come for him afterwards? Would he be alone again? Without a family or community to go to? The thought continued to eat at the young monk as time passed by. His heart fluttered at the joyous laughter of Katara as she walked with her father and brother, long fanciful red robes adorning her body as she walked swaying beautifully with her. He melted only to be cruelly reminded of desiring someone he could no longer have. Despite there being no love, he knew Katara was loyal to a fault and she would stay true to her words and that alone sank his heart. It was what he loved about her; she was never one to turn her back on people who need her and she does her best to help everyone she can. There would be no way she would risk the state of the world to be with him. And it would be incredibly selfish for me to even ask that of her. He sighed to himself. Frustrated, Aang leaned his head on the railing, the faintness of her voice signifying her growing distance from him as he was once again acquainted with silence and fell prey to his own thoughts and his own guilt.   
“Oh, I see you found this spot yourself.” Or so Aang thought. Zuko walked to the railing beside him and leaned on it comfortably.   
“Though don’t you Air Benders love being in higher places?” Aang tried to push down his annoyance at the question and remained silent for a moment.   
“The monks thought it would be best to feel our element at all times.” He answered gracefully, keeping his eyes off of him. Zuko chuckled recalling Katara advising him to find comfort in his own element as he meditated. The breeze was gentle and crisp, contrasting with the growing heat that happened around this time of year. Zuko closed his eyes enjoying the coolness.   
“I guess that makes sense for you. Can’t imagine my people being in a volcano at all times. The heat here is sweltering and these formal robes don’t help either.” He remarked. “The Earth Kingdom gets unbearably hot at times as well, I was thinking of my soldiers, how hot they must be in these types of conditions in their armor.” He straightened his back a little gripping the railing with a heavy sigh.   
“I know you don’t trust me.” He stated plainly, not looking at the monk. “And you have every right to distrust me. You and your friends. I’ve done so many horrible things.” He looked over the palace seeing the trees and glimpses of the roofs of now abandoned houses once owned by nobles and those close under his father’s rule. “This nation has done a lot of horrible things. And there’s nothing that can push that away or hide it. I know what we’ve done. I know what I’ve done. I just want to be on the right side of things. I want all of this to end, I want this world to heal and I know I can’t do it alone. I need your help, all of your help. And if I have to fight for your trust and earn it, so be it. But even if none of you ever trust me again, that won’t stop me from trying to fight by your side.” With that, no other words were said between them; the cool sweet scent wafting in the air. Silence was heavy as neither looked at the other now, just enjoying the sounds of the people below them, preparing for the wedding to come.   
~~  
“My Lady, you look absolutely beautiful!” One of the seamstresses exclaimed a beaming smile on her face. The others stood back to look over the girl, their jaws slightly dropped in awe. Had Katara not seen herself step into the dress earlier, she would’ve never guessed that the woman in the reflection was her. Shocked, she reached out a hand to touch the mirror as the women behind her giggled. Her hair was let down safe for a topknot for her to have the crown of her own be placed on her head. Parts of her hair rested comfortably on her shoulders and flowed down her body. White glistened like snow, gold glimmering in the fabric. The dress flowed down to the floor, her feet barely seen as red accented the sleeves and the band that held her wedding robe at her waist. Her lips matched the royal red well, her blue eyes and her mother’s necklace secure on her neck contrasting her outfit greatly making her feel more like an outsider than she had before. Gold earrings had dangled from her as golden flakes were placed within her braids. She felt more like a dolled up prize than a bride at this point. There was a knock at the door as one of the excited assistants rushed to open the door while the others perfected her look. Silently, she noticed her father standing behind her, he too in awe of his daughter’s beauty.   
“If only Kya could see you now.” He breathed out. She turned around to face him nervously looking down for a moment before looking at him. Hakoda was in a white suit of his own, accented with light blue, like the calm waves of the ocean. “You look absolutely beautiful, Katara.” She blushed a little and smiled.   
“Thanks, Dad.”   
“Are you nervous?” He asked with an unsteady chuckle of his own. She snickered.   
“Incredibly. I mean there’s only an entire alliance hanging in the balance of this new surge in the war I have to worry about.” She answered. He gave her a small smile before taking her hand gently.   
“You know; I was absolutely terrified when I was about to marry your mother.” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you…”  
“No,” he laughed, “I didn’t have second thoughts, I was worried she did though.” He sighed fondly. “And then I saw her, her eyes wide to see me there, and then the most gorgeous smile on her face. I think she had the same worries I had. But then we saw each other, our scared faces only to be relieved when we saw each other.” Katara chuckled softly as she looked down.   
“You married for love, though.” She reminded him. Hakoda tilted up her chin gently and kissed her forehead.   
“I know. And one day, I can only hope you’ll be able to do the same. I know you chose this path and I may not understand why you did, but I choose to stand by your side and be there for you. Today, everyone will know of your commitment and love for people, whether they’re your own people or not.” A gentle smile curved at her lips.   
“Thanks Dad, I needed that.” He chuckled.   
“I’m going to need a lot today. My daughter is going to be Fire Lady. When you were born I just thought you were going to fight your brother over being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe or something.” Katara sputtered out a laugh at the thought. “I never knew my child would become someone so great as to help and teach the Avatar and have such an impact in the world. I’m so proud of you, both you and Sokka.” The door opened again as Bato, Kanna and Sokka came in as well, their own formal wear in white and blue as they looked over at Katara.   
“My goodness.” Kanna sighed. “You look absolutely lovely Katara.”  
“Thanks, Gran-Gran.” Katara sheepishly smiled. Sokka beamed as he tried to keep a steady tone.   
“You look great, sis.”   
“Thanks, you all look great too. The blue is nice.” She observed seeing the men had the same patterns as Hakoda. Kanna also had a dark blue dress on paired with a ceremonial necklace. The bone white of her hair flowed down her shoulder and back freely as she looked up pride and awe staring at her granddaughter.   
“Yes, the sewing work here is quite nice.” Bato complimented. A couple of the seamstresses blushed and giggled.   
“Well, if you like, we can make you a couple more clothes if you’d like.” One of them purred. Hakoda snickered at the shock on his friend’s face as he stammered. Katara and Sokka chuckled as the men headed out of the door, leaving Kanna to linger and watch her granddaughter continue to be dolled up.   
“We’ll leave you ladies to finish up the future Fire Lady.”   
“Mom, do you know where to be when the wedding starts?”   
“Yes, Hakoda, I know where to go.”   
“Okay, Mom. I’ll see you there.” Sokka beamed at them before closing the door behind them. The women wasted no time in swooning over the men talking about their suits and how good they looked in them. Katara was helpless as they continued to fix her up while they talked about the exotic beauty of the men that came to visit her. Her heart raced once more as she stared at herself in the mirror, realizing her fate was sealed and there was no turning back now. Fire Lady had always had a weird taste on her tongue, but it had never felt so strange until the day she was supposed to be crowned. What brought her even more confliction was how adjusted everyone else seemed to be. Kanna smiled as they finished preparing Katara quick to grab her hand, her smile still on her face.   
“Everything will be alright, Katara.” She sweetly said, squeezing her hand lovingly. Katara squeezed back as her grandmother gently stroked her cheek with her other hand. “You will be alright.” She pulled her grandchild in for a hug as Katara fully embraced her.   
“I hope you’re right, Gran-Gran.”  
~~  
Aang watched as the people of the Fire Nation were piling in to see what was known as history in the making. The blending of cultures and everything the wedding meant pulled the crowd in, growing in anticipation and wonderment. A collection of overlapping voices mixed with the small bellows of younger children, wanting to get a look at the strange new Fire Lady and others, wanting to see what this union would truly bring for them. The sting of Azula’s attack was still fresh in the minds of the citizens and some used this wedding as a way to take their mind off the war that was still rampaging; taking a break from the fact that even their homeland was no longer safe now. It seemed that now this young waterbender and the Avatar’s return was their only source of hope. The airbender’s mouth ran dry as he watched the throng of people continue to grow, the guard around them cattling them in to the best of their abilities. A small hand pat Aang’s back gathering his attention as he looked over at Toph’s smiling face.   
“You seem nervous.” She stated. Aang sighed and fiddled with his new yellow and orange formal robes, displayed and shimmering proudly.   
“I know I shouldn’t really be.” He admitted. “This day isn’t really about me.” The thought birthed a long sigh out of him as Toph rubbed his arm.   
“Hey, Katara’s still going to be Katara you know?” She assured him. “She’s just going to be an actual Sugar Queen now.” She chuckled at the thought, her smile dropping a little as she thought about her friend. “You know, I’m sure she’s really nervous too. I think…I think we all are. This whole wedding thing means a lot to a lot of people.”   
“Yeah,” Aang grumbled, “I know. I still can’t help but to think…you know this is all so much. I mean…a political marriage? And why her of all people? And…is this even the right course of action?! I mean, here we are in the middle of a war, the Fire Nation is in two now and we have to liberate the entire Earth Kingdom from half of the Fire Nation while we ally with the other half!” Toph leaned on the railing a little enjoying the gentle breeze gifted to her.   
“There’s a lot we’re not going to understand, Twinkle Toes.” She huffed out annoyed as she blew up part of her ebony bangs. “Like her reason for saying yes to him in the first place. Or how this is going to affect the war as a whole.” She silenced herself at the thought of her friend as the excitement below them grew louder. “I really hope she knows what she’s getting into.” Aang solemnly placed his head on the railing.   
“So do I.” Toph gently slipped her arm around his locking him to her.   
“We should get ready. The ceremony is gonna get started soon. I want to get this over with so I can actually look like me again.” A weak chuckle came out of Aang as she pulled him off the railing and guided him back towards the rest of the awaiting people, the overlapping sounds of excited citizens as Kyoshi warriors aided the Fire Nation soldiers with keeping the excitable citizens in line, with Suki at the front lines, her head up high and eyes sharp for any sign of foul intentions. She allowed herself to look towards where the planners said she would be for the wedding, her hardened gaze softening into one of worry for her younger friend. Horns sounded as the clamoring was overtaken by silence. Joyous music rang in the air as Katara moved as gracefully as she could with her father beside her, her arm wrapped in his as he did his best to look stoic. However, his legs were shaking with every want about whisking his daughter away from the arms of what was seen as the enemy for so long. Quiet awed murmurs sounded as they watched her dress flow with every step as her heart pounded against her chest. Katara looked over to her friends and brother, Sokka keeping a brave look on his face as he watched his father walk her down to the middle of the area, for all the citizens; her citizens to see her fully. Aang gave his friend a kind gentle smile, pleased to earn one back, knowing how unsettled she was. Doors opened as both father and daughter’s eyes widened and mouths opened agape. Silence and tension were thick as Zuko walked in deep blue and white robes, his hair in a full topknot and his crown glinting in the sun. Unlike his uncle, his body was stiff as he walked over to her. Iroh gave his new niece a gentle and loving smile, his all white formal robes suiting him well. In his hands, he held a crown; her new crown, as she was going to have her title today. The thought of this made her throat parched as she gulped nervously. She watched her groom approach her, his eyes taking her in with amazement of his own. Golden eyes shot to Hakoda as he bowed to him quickly. Hakoda bowed back and stepped forward knowing only they could be heard.   
“Don’t you do anything to make me regret handing over my little girl to you, Fire Lord.” Zuko shook his head.   
“I wouldn’t dream of it. She and you have done so much for us.” He looked to her and gave her a small curt smile before kissing her forehead, lingering before leaning his head on hers, much like he did so many years ago before heading off to war. Katara placed a gentle hand on her father’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze before pulling him in for a hug. He sighed holding his little girl again swallowing hard as he fought back tears of his own. Acquiescing for now, he backed from the two of them moving to his designated spot. Kanna placed a gentle hand on her son’s back as Bato placed a strong hand on his Chief’s shoulder as he looked over at the two of them. Katara stared in awe once more seeing Zuko in her Nation’s colors instead as he slowly took her hand. Iroh smiled at the two of them before looking towards the crowd.  
“Today we are gathered here to witness a union between two people and two nations.” Iroh began. “Once pitted against each other by war and are now joined together to end it. This is an act of peace and a declaration against the tyrannical forces that have been leering over the heads of many. But most importantly, this is a celebration!” He smiled as a small rise of forced chuckles came from the crowd. “Together the two of them will guide this Nation on the right path and hopefully achieve peace, ending this long war once and for all.” Katara nervously turned to face her subjects now as Iroh held up the crown over her head crowning her top knot as the citizens bowed to her one by one. Zuko gave her a kind smile as she looked over them awkwardly as he took her attention once more taking her hand and kissing her palm tenderly as her cheeks started to heat up. Zuko turned to all the people with Katara following suit, fighting the uncertainty from showing on her face, as she clutched her new husband’s hand.   
~~  
Drinks flowed easily as the sounds of music blared. Many took the opportunity to dance as others conversed happily rushing to congratulate the new couple. Katara had managed to find a moment of reprieve finding a wall to lean on as she watched over her people, pleased to see people who were not too long ago filled with panic and uncertainty. She looked over to her husband as he was busy mingling with others trying to be heard over the loud and rampant music booming in her ears. A kind hand reached out to her, as she saw the Avatar’s playful and expectant face making a smile crawl on her face.   
“What are you doing?” She chuckled. He cocked an eyebrow at her, his own smile growing.   
“You deserve to have some fun too,” he answered, “dance with me.” Shyly she placed her hand in his, not noticing how quickly his pulse raced as he pulled her onto the floor, laughter filling the both of them. Music moved their bodies as they flowed with the fast paced melody, their hearts synchronizing with the beat of the spirited drums. The Fire Lady tried to follow some of the movements that Aang had remembered from the past, watching others join in as well much to the enjoyment of the spirited and courageous few who followed the young monk. A couple attending nobles noticing the shift in the people’s attitude seeing the others watch in awe of the two’s intense movements. Katara laughed as she leapt in the air, her dress and hair flowing earning the awe of those who watched and of Zuko. He chuckled watching the two of them, slightly amused by the air bender taking the opportunity to show off to the crowd and instruct them in past dances. A few brave people followed Aang to the best of their abilities as other watched entertained, and overlapping shouts of encouragement blended with the energetic music.   
“This is a little…unorthodox of this isn’t it?” One of them remarked, his face scrunching slightly.  
“This is a day commemorating a blend of culture is it not?” Zuko questioned the older men. “Even though this is about us coming together to end a war, shouldn’t we have one day just to relax? It is a wedding after all.” Katara’s laughter rang through the crowd as they watched her dance with the monk, her smile wide as she twirled and moved with her friend happily. Aang blushed as he twirled her around, his own smile growing wide, a faint blush on his cheeks. The Fire Lord gave the nobles a non-committal shrug. “The war will be here tomorrow. For now, let’s give everyone a moment and have some peace for once.” The elder men scowled at the idea but relented as Zuko continued to mingle with those who were not so close to spectacular that was taking the middle of the dance floor. Hakoda watched his daughter, a gentle smile growing on his face as he watched her dance, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, quickly wiping them. His heart fluttered remembering the first dance that he had with Kya, and the pure look of euphoria on her face celebrating their own union. The sweetness of her giggle and how tightly she held him as they danced, with no desire to let him go. Fighting back tears, he watched his daughter dance grateful for the life that Kya brought him. Sokka pulled Suki down onto the floor, holding her close happy to hold her close once more. Hakoda smiled as he watched Suki’s hand caress her boyfriend’s face, able to see her grin from where he sat, hoping that happiness would stay with them.   
~~   
Trails of smoke came from the Fire Lord’s nose as the Sages followed closely behind him, their hands clasped together and their heads slightly lowered as they continued to protest.   
“But, Sire--” One of them managed to stammer out.   
“Absolutely not!” He snarled snapping towards them as they leaned back shrinking underneath him. “I told you before and I won’t be repeating myself. It’s not happening!” Quickly the young man headed towards his bedroom.  
“But its tradition, Fire Lord Zuko!” Another one of the men protested once he reached the door and nearly slammed it open, startling Katara inside.  
“In case you haven’t realized, this whole day trampled on the very ideas of Fire Nation tradition! You will leave me and my new wife to sleep in peace. Good night!” Without another word, he slammed the door shut huffing out smoke much to his new wife’s confusion and concern.   
“Zuko?” He jumped at the sound of her voice, softening his face.   
“Right.” He said mostly to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t worry about them outside. Let’s just get some rest. We have a busy day headed for us tomorrow.” He began taking down his crown and hair placing it gently on the designated placeholder he had for it. Katara slowly followed suit as she let her hair fall down comfortably on her shoulders. She was already dressed in her night clothes, hanging onto her robe, clinging it to her body as she watched him carefully. Zuko rose an eyebrow at her as he started to unravel his robe showing off his chest a bit.   
“Is something the matter?” Quickly she shook her head and turned away from him, an embarrassed rogue coloring her cheeks.   
“I’ll let you get dressed, I’ll just spend some time on the balcony.” Zuko was grateful she couldn’t see the flinch he made at the mention of the balcony, flashes of him spewing his sick reforming in his head. He couldn’t help but to look at the crown that was once on his head knowing where it had been previously and how disturbingly easy it was to clean the blood off of his crown. He shuddered at the reminder, the taste of spill threatening to return in the back of his tongue again. True to her word, Katara moved out into the balcony getting some relief from the heat of the palace, the grace and clemency of cool breeze dancing through her fabric. She watched the night sky overhead as the city seemed to be laying to rest from the festivities of tonight. Much like the parading and celebrating had come to pass, her tension and worry rose within her as she looked down, wondering what came next now that she was Fire Lady. She watched over the people, sleepy figures stumbling into their own places, and the gentle pull and push of the sea, the sounds of peaceful waves in the distance knowing what really was beyond the shores. As the Fire Lord readied himself for bed, he looked over at his new bride, knowing she was just as uncertain as he was without having to see her face. He sighed wondering if they had made the right decision, hoping that what they were working for would not be in vain. Knocking interrupted her quickening train of thought as he was dressed in his sleeping robes. She abandoned the crisp air outside as she awkwardly sat in bed with the man. He watched her carefully as he got under the sheets and moved towards the edge of his bed, hoping to make her more comfortable. Awkwardly, she shuffled her way into bed with him, feeling the heat of his body under the covers and foreign feeling of skin right next to hers. The two of them faced away from each other, feeling the other’s unease. Zuko let out a small sigh, forcing himself to close his eyes.   
“Good night, Katara.”   
“Good night.” She pulled the covers up to her chest curling up as she feared for tomorrow.  
~~  
Aang couldn’t sleep. He found solace in laying on the back of Appa, the outside air much more forgiving than the heat trapped inside the palace. The night sky glimmered freely over him as his beloved friend slept peacefully, happy to have air running through his fur. A satisfied sleepy groan came from the bison as Aang smiled moving forward to pet him gently feeling so grateful to be near his pet once again. Momo chittered around Aang, gently hugging on his leg. Aang smiled and made himself comfortable on the saddle once again pleased that the lemur took the opportunity to cuddle up on his chest, his eyes closing once he found a place to listen to his soothing heartbeat. Aang looked over at the vast rooms, one by one, watching the light from the rooms being snuffed out for the night, his heart wrenching as he thought of this being the first nights of many where she was to sleep beside him every night. How it reminded him that at the end of all of this, he would not have her and yet that didn’t stop him from desiring her. He dared to open his eyes again, seeing as the palace was surrounded in darkness, and silence loomed over them, save for the nightly guard walking along the halls dutifully. He couldn’t help but to wonder what Katara was doing, how she was feeling. He smiled softly, the bright smile and laughter that rang in his ears as she danced with him earlier that night, replaying itself over and over again hoping that moment would last forever. He watched as her smile dropped, being lead to what would be her new bedroom shared with her new husband. His own faint smile dropped, the memory tainted now, seeing how she looked back with such uncertainty. He thought of how there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep her as happy as he made her when they danced. How he would protect her and cherish her. He thought of how he would never let her go once he had her. But he didn’t have her. He couldn’t have her. And for the forseeable future, there was nothing he could do to change that. It should be easy to let go. He griped to himself. So why can’t I? Aang slept, his question unanswered, the future before him uncertain and his mind restless.


End file.
